A place to grow
by Everything once
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ... Disclamer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so ! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ... LiveJournal:everything-once
1. Chapter 1

_***Effy's thoughts***_

Fuck it! And now it's raining, just my luck! I'm already soaked through, as soon as this fag is over, I'll go back in this club trying to find a guy, stupid enough to be interested in me, whom spend the night with …

Once again, the same routine! It's been like that for almost a week now. Don't judge me, let me clarify the situation: I'm Effy Stonem, 18 years old, pretty much nothing more to say about me, I'm no one, and now I've even had nowhere to live! Lucky me, I'm homeless…

Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, I'm the only responsible for that. Truth be told I'm even quite surprised that this did not happen before. Who on earth could be crazy enough to waste time on me … Except him of course, but he's dead now so I'm alone …

I could try to find one guy with whom I could stay for a few days, but no, it's not my style, I'm Effy Fucking Stonem … The only time I've tried it was … Him … and now, cause of me, he's dead!

Ok that's enough! Back in the club …

_***Katie's thoughts***_

Ok, now it's official I'm totally wasted. I mean, it must be so, it's the only reason why I've let this guy touching me almost everywhere in front of the whole club! And now he's taking me outside. Great, how classy, he's a total gentleman: making me drink to the point where I'm not even sure what my name is, and then taking me to a shitty dark alley to fuck me on a dirty garbage or something …

But if he's an asshole, what does that make me?

As soon as we are outside his tongue is on my neck, and his hands are under my shirt groping me like if my tits were some kind of joystick … 1 … 2 … 3 … that's it one last movement on my tits and his hands are now on my thighs.

"Hum … You're so fucking hot sweetheart! This shag is gonna be great I can feel it! You? "

"Yeah, Yeah, awesome …"

That makes me a whore, that's what I am. A fucking whore, but I need it! I need to feel that someone needs me, wants me, that I' m not alone, complete. And for now, it's the only way I've found to be complete … Or at least less alone …

_***Effy's thoughts***_

Great just fucking great now a horny couple is shagging just in front of my eyes! Oh my god, it can't be her… no way its Katie … Ok it's so wrong, I can't stay there, I have to leave …

As much as my head told me to run, the rest of my body is frozen, I don't move, I don't even breathe, I just look. I can't take my eyes away of her, she looks so out of it, almost like if she wasn't even there, there are no sparkles in her eyes, she don't even move. But even if she looks almost like a dead body right now, I can't stop thinking that she's beautiful. Otherwise, he looks so gross, so ruff. His hands are everywhere and nowhere at the same time, he don't take the time to really touching her, to discover every inch of her, to contemplate the beauty that she is … if it was me, I'll … wait … no … what the fuck am I thinking … It's Katie, Katie fucking Fitch … she's a girl, and I can't take the risk of destroying her life … no, no wait it's not what I meant … she's a girl that's it! What is wrong with me, mum is right I'm just a fucking stupid and insignificant little bitch! I feel tears coming in my eyes, and I hate myself for that, I'm not weak, I can't be weak … Anger is coming through my veins so I hit the wall next to me. I hit so hard that my hand is bleeding instantly. I look at Katie … FUCK … she's looking at me.

My whole body is numb, but then my heart dies in on second as I see one tear on Katie's cheek. She doesn't move, he's stile fucking her, even harder now. I can't stand it, I've to do something! That's the reason why I hit the wall again, twice harder than before. And suddenly:

"Stop it! There's someone"

"I can't, I'm so close sweetheart"

Then she pushes him, and he look so angry, I'm afraid he may hit her so I run …

"Katie, Katie I've been searching for you since hours. You're dad is here, he's fucking mad. Hi men, I think you should go you can't even imagine what he has done to Katie last boyfriend!"

"Yeh … yeh … sorry you should go before he breaks your leg like last time"

The fucking bastard doesn't even say a word, he just put his trousers back and leaves without even a look at her! I so much want to punch him, I start to go after him when I feel her hand on my wrist

"Don't … just don't … he's not worth it!" My wrists are burning under Katie's touch.

_***Katie's thoughts***_

I can't stop feeling so relieved that Effy has made him leave. Even if I'll have preferred her not seeing me! Then I look at her, really look at her for the first time tonight, she look so fragile, she's even skinny than before! Yeah I know it's almost impossible! But I swear that she must have loose almost 3 kilos since the last time I've seen her. She looks so exhausted, I've never seen her like that before. What the fuck is happening to her … I so much wanna ask her but I think that it's not the best place and timing for that …

She has just been there watching me, and then I realize that my shirt is still open and my skirt is still up … And then I see her perving at my tits, I could even swear that she's almost smiling! Fuck, what's wrong with her! I immediately close my shirt and put my skirt on place. Then I look at her, and I'm just shocked, she seems so out of it. I look at her one last time and then I start to walk in the opposite direction without looking at her. I wait almost 5 seconds, she still hasn't moved.

"Eff, it's fucking late would you please hurry! I'm not gonna wait for you babe!"

She doesn't even say a word and just start to walk next to me. We walk in a mutual silence, but not a bad one, it's relaxing. I discretely watch her. She looks so weak and fragile, almost tearful and so close to collapse. Good news we're almost there.

Then I take her hand in mine, and squeeze it. I keep it like that. I don't know why I'm doing it but it seems like the right thing to do, it's peaceful. She's slightly smiling at me. We soon reached our destination, but then she stops and looks at the floor.

"Come on Eff we're almost there, just a few meters"

"I can't Kay … I just can't … your parents … the rock … the blood … I've hurt you"

All her body is shaking now, I slowly approach her and take her face in my hands. I deeply lock my eyes with hers, I have to stop that trance. She's in shock, and she pushes me away.

"You see … I'm no good … all I do is hurting everybody …"

"Look at me Effy!" She turns her head away "I said look at me! For fuck sake! It's ok Eff, I'm responsible for that night too and right now you're in a fucking mess, so I'm taking you with me! That's it, it's not even a fucking question, it's a fact! "

"But …" I've to stop her, I can't let her be in this state again! "No but Eff! And relax I'm not taking you to my parent's, we're heading to Ems and Naomy place, they're still in Goa, and I'm kind of living there at the moment. Plus my parent's caravan is already crowded with James and all his dresses!"

She's smiling again. Oh god I love this smile! I mean not like in a naomily way of liking, as friends, or person who knows each other… or like … yeah like … What the fuck, now I'm starting to get locked on like JJ …

She slowly put her hand back in mine and looks at me. I read in her eyes that she's scare to death. I know what this scare is: Rejection! I've seen it so many times in my own eyes.

"Ok, let's go then! We've to get there before you collapse or something, cause there is no fucking way that I'm gonna carry you babe!"

We keep going hand in hand, and it's strange because for the first time lately I feel almost complete… almost …

Here we are! I fumble to found the keys in my bag, but I don't want to let go Effy's hand, and don't want her to be stressed again, and I don't want to lose this feeling… Yeah …I know … fucking strange!

"Ok, make yourself comfortable in the couch, I'm gonna try to found you something to eat, I mean are you on eating strike or something? You know having some curve can be good too …"

"Thanks, I'm just … it's just that …"

"Ok, let's do that then" As soon as I'm in the kitchen I desperately try to found something but there are just lots and lots of those disgusting things … Garibaldis … Ok pasta it is then …


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomie/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: T for the moment  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclamer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once  
__

_Attention : Sorry for my english, I'm french so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writting and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !___

_Please review ! ! ! I wanna know what you think about it__  
__Sorry this one is a little bit shorter but i'm really exhausted and I really want to post something tonight so I prefer keep it short for now._

Chapter two 

***Katie's thoughts***

I prepare a big plate of pasta and a hot tea for her, and I return in the lounge. When I reach the door I think that she's gone because I can't see her, but then I spot her. She's deeply sleeping on the couch. Apart for her moving chest, there are no clues that she's alive …

I quietly approach her, and put the plate on the ground. I don't move for a few seconds, I just keep watching her. I've never seen her so quiet, so safe, so relieved. She turns slowly and now I can see her tummy. It's then that I spot a huge bruise on it and lots of cuts everywhere on it. Oh my god Eff, what is it? What happens to you? How someone can hurt you so badly?

I'm now on the verge of tears, my stomach is tied. I gently touch the cuts with my fingers, and I feel her skins shivering under my movements. I wonder if it hurts.

***Effy's thoughts***

Someone is touching me, again, I can feel it. I'm sick and tired of it! I quickly open my eyes, and I'm surprise to see Katie just beside me, sitting on the floor and looking at me. Then I remember where I am… Naomy and Emilie place … right… Katie and the asshole in the alley … the walk.

"Sorry Eff, I wasn't planning to wake you up. But I think that you really have to eat something." I take the plate, and I immediately start eating. It's fucking amazing! I mean the taste is good, but what makes it amazing is the fact that I've eat almost nothing for 2 or 3 days.

"Babe, slow down, I'm not gonna take it away from you. "

I'm not even looking at her, I can't concentrate, I need food!

"After, you can take a shower if you want."

"Hum, hum."

"I've always thought that your conversation's skills were great!"

"Hum, hum."

"Ok, so now all you have to do is put your clothes in front of the bathroom door and I'll wash them. And while you take a good bath, which believe me you really need, I'll do your bed in Naomy and Emilie bedroom."

"Thanks"

"Yeah, it's the least you can say, cause I'm not a fucking maid! Consider yourself happy tonight, but believe me it's just a one night thing."

"Yeah… it's what I've seen…"

"Ooohhh! Now you speak! So its mean diner is over" She takes the plate away. I want to complain but I guess it's fair enough!

***Katie's thoughts***

Effy must be in the shower now. I've already put her clothes in the washing machine, and considering how dirty they were she must have worn them for almost a week. I enter Naomy and Emilie bedroom, it feels safe, and it's so calm. I'll never admit it out loud but I'm really happy that they're back together, they're meant to be. I know that I've not always be their number one fan, but I've open my eyes, they're good for each others, like really really good. I truly hope that one day I'll be able to found someone that truly loves me for who I am … even if I can't be a proper wife and a mother …

"Katie …" Shit, I hope she's alright. I run to the bathroom, but the door is closed. I'm banging on the door.

"Effy, what's happen, open the door!"

"I'm Ok, it's just that I've nothing to wear… and I'm not quite sure that you want to see me naked… right?"

The simple thought of a naked Effy walking around the house, makes me smile. It might be something interesting, tempting… let's be honest she's fucking hot! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING WITH ME? Katie behaves, you're a girl, she's a girl, it's not working like that. I must be sexually frustrated … yeah that's the reason why … except that I've just shagged a random guy tonight … so …

"Katie you still there?"

"Hum…yeah sorry babe… give me a second."

Clothes … Yeah clothes … sure that's for the best. Hum this will look smocking hot on her! FUCK ME! I'm not spending any more time with Naomy and Emilie, they're fucking gay me up or something! Fucking lezzers!

"Eff, I got you a boxer and a shirt with a fucking pig on it! Who could wear such a thing… I mean you have to be a total freak to wear that …"

I was so concentrate about Naomy's lack of fashion skills that I haven't realized that Effy was facing me.

"... its probably the less attractive shirt I've ever seen…its … whoahh … yeah … like … yeah sorry … you probably want those clothes since you're just wearing a towel … a short and wet towel …"

Oh my god! She's so hot! Ok Katie focus, just give her the damn clothes, give her a good night kiss … Then I quickly look at her lips … they're so tempting … I wonder how it'll be to kiss her, to feel those lips on my … STOP IT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!

"Thanks, for everything. I just … I just gonna go to bed now, I'm kind of exhausted. Thanks again see you soon … probably"

"It's nothing really. Good night then."

Then she hugged me, and I can't stop myself to keep her in my arms a little bit longer. This embrace is nice, soft, everything I need right now.

_If you've liked it or not actually, I care about both point of view just review it so I can know what people think about it, and if I should continue or not ... __Thanks Everyone_


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomie/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: T for the moment  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclamer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once  
__

_Attention : Sorry for my english, I'm french so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writting and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !___

_Please review ! ! ! I wanna know what you think about it__  
__Sorry this one is a little bit shorter but i'm really exhausted and I really want to post something tonight so I prefer keep it short for now._

Chapter three 

_***Effy's thoughts***_

It's almost 3 a.m and I can't sleep, even if I'm exhausted. It's been like that for almost a week now. Since the night my mother throws me out. I can't blame her, I'm the only responsible. What I've done disgust me, I'm a monster. Fuck it, I can't stand there any longer, lying in this bed and watching the ceiling for hours. I need to do it… it's the only way to feel something again…it's the only way to bring out the evil in me… I must be punished for all the trouble I caused… Now it's my turn to suffer …

So I get up, and walk quietly to the kitchen. I looked in every drawer, in order to find a knife sharp enough. Then I take my shirt off, I sit on the floor, half naked, and I begin to cut myself. The first cut hurts, pain overwhelms me, and a single tear is rolling down my cheek. But I can't stop, I just can't… I have no right to stop… I deserve it… I need it… I must continue.

So, I'm doing it again and again, until I cannot feel the pain anymore. Before all I can see in front of me is tears and blood … everywhere …

And for a few moments I feel relieved, I forgot about everything … Freddy… my mum … me… what I've done … Nothing matter right now except pain and blood.

_***__Katie's thoughts***_

3 am and I can't sleep! Again! It's the same every night since I've found out that I'm sterile. I'm there lying in my bed, and all I can think about is the family I'll never have. All my dreams are over, I'll never be a mother. I might be a bitch but I'm sure that I could have been a good mother. Of course they're other options, but it will never be the same. And mum will always be there to remind me so.

That's actually the reason why I'm here and not in this shitty caravan they all live in. I know she doesn't really mean it, but she's not really subtle about it … _You know James, one day you'll make me really proud by having a lot of kids … You'll be a great dad … I hope that I'll be able to see my grandchildren everyday …_

Except mum and Thomas nobody knows my secret. How could I say it to someone else? If my own mother can't stop judging me, how somebody else will react? I just can't. And I'm already ashamed enough …

Ok, I need a drink! Maybe that wasted I'll be able to sleep … I slowly reached the kitchen. I try my best not to wake up Effy. I'm almost in the kitchen when I hear a groan. I switch the light on.

"FUCK! EFF WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I'm rushing to her side, and in less than one second I'm standing on the floor by her side. I quickly take her hands in mine and put the knife away. There is blood all over her body. It's look almost unreal.

"K. just go … go away … please … just go … I'm no good …"

"FUCK IT EFF, I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE! EFF WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I take a rag and I press it on her stomach to stop the bleeding. She's as white as she was about to faint. I hug her, she's shaking. Now she's crying and she's whispering something…

"I'm sorry … so sorry … I'm sorry … please forgive me … sorry …"

"Eff, shhh, calm down would you. It's ok Eff, just breath, shhh" I rocked her gently, stroking her hair. That's what Ems and I did when we were little and had nightmares. I hope it'll be enough. I can feel her almost naked against my body, she's almost burning.

We stay in the same position for almost ten minutes. She's more relaxed, less tense. I can feel it. I think the bleeding is over so I removed the rag. Yes, it doesn't bleed anymore. Thank god, I was so scared. I don't know why but I don't want to lose her.

I gently pass the tip of my fingers on her wounds. She shuddered, I'm careful to not hurting her. Then I kneel down in front of her naked body. I continue to trace the marks with my fingers, like if I'm trying to erase them … it doesn't matter how long I keep doing that they're still there. So I approached my lips gently a few inches away of her belly. She closed her eyes, tears running down her cheek. No words are exchanged, I guess we're both unable to speak right now … I'm too scared, she's too exhausted, physically and emotionally. I lightly blow on her wounds, as to extinguish the fire or her skin. I approach my lips a little more, only a few millimeters away from her. The warmth of her body, burning, scares me. I move again when suddenly, without opening her eyes, she pushes me away.

"Don't, just don't …"

"Shh Eff … It's ok … please eff" I try again, but now she let me kiss the wounds. I have to, I need to, I want to make her feel ok. I only stop when I realize that she's crying a lot more than before. So I help her put the shirt back and get up. I support her, and we slowly reach my bedroom. Here I lengthen her in bed. I lie beside her. She instantly goes into a small ball nestled against me, still crying. I take her hands and kiss them gently. Then I whispers to her : "Eff, it's ok I'm there now. Nothing is gonna happen, I'm there, I promise. Just sleep, ok ?"

Moments later we both slept. Everything is so calm, so sweet …

_If you've liked it or not actually, I care about both point of view just review it so I can know what people think about it, and if I should continue or not ... __Thanks Everyone_


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomie/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: T for the moment  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclamer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once__

_Attention : Sorry for my english, I'm french so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writting and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !___

_Please review ! ! ! I wanna know what you think about it__  
__I've try to make it a bit longer ... Hope it's ok ???!!!_

Chapter Four 

_***Effy's thoughts***_

I'm already awake for almost an hour now. The day starts to appear slowly. I haven't slept much, I mean between the pain and my mind that torments me. Katie is still lying in bed with me. Actually I'm even in his arms now. That have made me feel good for a while, but it was brief.

My mind starts tormenting me again … If only I could stop thinking … Breathing is becoming more and more difficult … I'm cramped … I gotta go !

Yes! That's it! I have to go … leave those arms … leave this bed … leave this room … leave this house … this city …

There is nothing left here for me … Well maybe except … No!

I watch Katie, she's so calm … so beautiful.

I have to go!

I've try to deny it for long now. This more or less has started this summer when Katie came to visit me in Italy. I'll never have imagined such a thing. How could she forgive me after what I've done? I can't …

I've to admit it, I feel something for her. Something strong … That's why I have to leave.

I've always believed that love was the problem. But no, now I know … My love is the problem.

Every time I'm in love with someone, I only break his life… I'm the problem … It must stop!

I have to go!

I can't do that to her … not after all she has already endured cause of me!

This is why I slowly get up. I'm careful not to wake her. Then I lean toward her, gently, almost without touching her, and I kiss her on the lips.

Before leaving I left a blank note on the kitchen table with just "Katie" written on it. There are so many things I want to say, but I have no strength. Then I leave.

The hardest part is yet to come, I gotta go get a few things at home. I hope she will let me in.

_***__Katie's thoughts***_

I don't need to open my eyes to know she's no longer by my side. She's gone, I can feel it. I open my eyes and I quickly checked around the room. She's gone.

I feel a kind of emptiness in me, without really knowing why … Come on Katie you're not that stupid, you know why …

It's only when I touch my cheek that I notice I'm crying. How, and most important why is she gone? What's happening to her? How is she doing?

There are a thousand questions I so much wanna ask her. But she's not there anymore.

I sigh and then I get up towards the kitchen. A good breakfast will surely help me see more clearly.

I'm in the kitchen since several minutes when I spot the note on the table. "Katie", nothing else … no doubt it's Effy and her legendary conversation … This simple thought makes me laugh.

That's enough, I want to know … I want to understand … I want to be near her. I sit and take my head between my hands. Where the fuck is she?

Let's see it's Effy, and with everything that happens last night, and the state of her, something important is happening to her … she will run away … again …

NO! I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN! I MUST FIND HER!

I panicked at the idea that it is already too late. SHIT Katie, use your brain for once, where is she?

I MUST FIND HER! I'm her friend and she obviously needs me … Yeah keep saying that and maybe you'll be able to believe it yourself! I need it to … what … no … yes … NO … I'm fine, she's the one not going well. STOP! For fuck sake, I need to be stay focus, where is she?

Clothes, she has to take some clothes and stuff! Yes of course, she'll have to pack some. It seems that after all Emily isn't the only one with neurons.

I dress as quickly as possible and I leave home less than 5 minutes after. It's almost noon, I truly hope that it's not too late yet. I ran as fast as I could. People in the street look at me as if i were some kind of weirdo. And I must say that I can't blame them. Right now I think that I'm totally crazy.

I truly believe that I've never run so fast, but I'm so scared that it will be too late.

Without even realizing it, I'm behind Effy's door. I'm so breathless that I almost collapsed in front of her house. So I wait a few seconds to catch my breath. My heart is jumping right now. I'm so scared…

Suddenly I hear a scream. The cry is so violent, it chills my blood! I can feel it in my whole body!

"YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING LITTLE WHORE! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO EXIST! ALL YOUR FUCKING LIFE ALL YOU'VE DONE IS SPOILING THE OTHERS LIFE! I THOUGHT I WAS PRETTY CLEAR LAST TIME, YOU'RE NOTHING FOR ME NOW! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME! NEVER AGAIN! YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!"

"I know…"

Her voice is so low and full of tears and pain.

"GO AWAY, LEAVE! NOONE WANTS YOU THERE!"

It's so not true … I want you … I mean … here … I want you here!

Then my heart stops when I hear a very brutal blow. Right after I hear some groans of pain, but no sign of protest. OH MY GOD, WHAT'S HAPPENING? I have to go inside, she needs me!

Without any hesitation, I rushed inside. Luckily the door isn't locked.

_***__Effy's thoughts***_

I'm lying on the floor now, I don't move, I let her hitting me. The kicks are becoming stronger. I don't scream in pain, it hurts but I don't say a word. I cry but I make sure to stay silent. I have no right to protest. I deserve all of his shots!

Everything is my fault! For once she was truly happy, and I've spoil everything. She's right I'm a whore. The pain is growing. I touch my belly and when I look at my hand I can see blood on it. The wounds must have reopened. I close my eyes, I can't see her like that. It's my entire fault!

But a voice forces me to open them again.

"STOP IT, STOP IT, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER!"

No Katie … don't… let it go … I deserve it. I've slept with Aldo, and she has found us naked in bed. I've broke her heart, after everything she has done for me!

My mother turns to Katie. There is so much hate in her eyes.

"FUCK YOU, HOW DARE YOU COME IN MY HOUSE AND TELL ME WHAT I CAN'T DO!!! WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"I'M KATIE FUCKING FITCH, AND NO MATTER WHAT SHE HAS DONE SHE IS EFFY STONEM, YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER!"

My mother approached her I'm scared that she's going to hit her as well

"No, mum … please… don't touch her… she doesn't deserve it… I'm the one who slept with Aldo… I deserve it… not her"

It takes all my strength to say that, but I've to.

Suddenly she's looking at me, his look is so different, and for once I can't tell what she's thinking. She turns to Katie, and then finally she leaves without saying anything. Even without looking at me … This hurts even more that all the kicks … I burts into tears, it's too much… I'm exhausted …

Katie rushes to my side. She lies down beside me, and we stay in the same position than last night. She takes me in her arms. It hurts, but I don't move. I let myself be into her arms. I feel so safe.

_If you've liked it or not actually, I care about both point of view just review it so I can know what people think about it, and if I should continue or not ... __Thanks Everyone_


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomie/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: T for the moment  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclamer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once__

_Attention : Sorry for my english, I'm french so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writting and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !___

_I've try to make it a bit longer ... Hope it's ok ???!!! But i'm still hungover, and i haven't slept a lot so sorry for the mistakes. My next update will probably be Monday! _

Chapter Five 

_***__Katie's thoughts***_

We're lying on the floor for almost an hour now. I'm spooning her, I can't let her go. She's still crying, but she's a bit more relaxed.

"Eff, Babe do you think you'll be able to get up?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Ok, come on then" I gently get up, I'm so scared of hurting her more.

She slowly gets up. I can see pain all over her face. She has a black eye, sores everywhere on the face, her lower lip is open. My god, she's so pale, so weak.

How her own mother could do such a thing?

Her shirt is covered with blood, she's so with and she's actually trembling. She can hardly stand, she has to lean on the sofa.

"STOP LOOKING A ME LIKE THAT!"

"How ?"

"As if I deserved any kind of compassion! You heard her, you know what I've done! I DESERVE EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS!"

I can't let her talk, or even think like that! I carefully come closer. I don't want to scare her, she had enough emotions for today. I gently take her head in my hands. I force her to look me in the eyes, I want to be sure that she can read the truth in them. Because I mean every word I'm gonna say to her… and even more … so much more!

"Eff, don't ever say something like that again! Nobody deserves that, NOBODY!"

"But I'm nobody …"

"Eff, shut up would you! Nothing that your mother has said is true, not even close! You're responsible of nothing! You don't deserve this! She is the one having a fucking problem! NOT YOU! She has beat you to death for fuck sake!"

"But …"

"I'm not finished yet! You're a good person, a really gone one! Now we're heading to your room, get all the shits you want and we're coming back home!"

"Home?"

"Yeah … I mean Naomy and Emily one"

"No … I can't … no … I don't want to disturb them…"

"It's not a fucking question Eff, you're coming! That's it!"

"Why?"

That's an excellent question! I wish I could find the answer myself right now, but everything is so confused in my head.

Because I can't bear to be alone again … because I need someone … because I'm worried about you … because you need it … because we're friends … because I want to be with you … well not exactly with you with you but … or maybe I do …

"I don't know Eff … I just have no idea… or maybe I've too much ideas … I don't know … sorry… I truly wish I could answer this question, but I can't… not for the moment…"

I was expecting to see disappointment in her eyes, but I'm surprised to find relief.

This is not the same Effy anymore … She has been destroyed!

We will have to rebuild her, and I will do my best to get there …

I have to … no… I want to … no I need it.

I really don't have a clue about what's happening to me … But right now I don't care, all that matters is her!

_***__Effy's thoughts***_

Choosing the stuffs I wanted to take with me wasn't hard. It's just a single bag. Here is the summary of my new life: some shirtdresses, a few necklaces, weed, a bag of MDMA, and a picture.

As far as I remember this picture is my last good memory in family. It was taken just before Tony entered Roudview College. To celebrate mum had organized a picnic, just the four of us. I remember every second of this day, every word, every smile...

Katie and I are walking in the streets, she has to support me.

Every inch of my body hurts with the notable exception of those who are in contact with her ... I owe her so much, without it her don't know what I'll have done...Yeah, well it's wrong, I'll have run away, again. Or maybe a suicide … but now I can't, not after Freddie's death. That would be totally unfair, to him, to Karen, to everyone… He died cause of me, so the least I can do is live… even if right now it means pains and sufferings to endure, I must live...

We're still walking. Each step makes me feel better. We aren't really far away from my house but it seems to be in a other country.

Suddenly Katie takes my hand. I question her with my eyes, but all I can see is confusion. It looks like she's just as lost as I am at the moment.

I totally hope that I'm not the reason why she's lost. It'll be so unfair considering the fact that thanks to her, and for the first time in years, I don't feel lost or trapped.

We soon reach Naomy's house. Katie opens the door, and led the way inside without a word, our hands still tangled. I'm relieved cause I'm not sure that I'm ready to let her go… I need her… We now are in the front of the bathroom door. She opens the door and looses my hand.

I instantly miss the touch, the warmth of her hand. But it just last a few seconds because almost at the same time I feel her hands on my bare legs. She's barely touching them but my skin is on fire.

It scares the shit out of me because I've never liked that with anyone before, let alone Katie Fitch …

Gently, and without leaving my eyes, she takes my shirtdress, leaving me just in underwear. I shudder, but believe it's not because I'm cold cause I'm literally on fire. Then I look at my body full of bruises, cuts, and blood. I am ashamed!  
I caught Katie looking at me too. When she raises her head, I expect to read pain, pity or disgust in her eyes, but no. It's really weird but all I see is a glimpse of desire. While I do not think its possible my body become even hotter. My whole body is shaking now.

_***__Katie's thoughts***_

While I'm watching her my mind seems to be under a spell or something. She's magic … I can't stop looking at her body … so bruised but so hot. Yeah, even so she's beautiful … I imagine my hands all over this fragile body. It's official I'm a perverted freak, how can I think of stuff like that when she's so weak, and only needs help! … and above all … she's a fucking girl … but … I don't think ... finally ... I know ... I mean Emily and Naomy are girls too and they are happy ... yes ... no ... not me ... I ... I'm not like that ... I ... I don't know! I approached her slowly and gently, scared of hurting her more, I remove her bra. The temperature in the room suddenly rises. Unless it's just me, cause I saw her shivering.  
Oh my god, now comes the hardest part. For a second I consider the idea of leaving her with panties in the shower ... but it would not make sense ... no? ... and then… I mean … after she would probably be cold ... and then ... not because ... I think that... fuck me! I'm even worse than JJ now.

My hands are shaking, I kneel down before her. Slowly I'm putting her panties down her legs. Her skin is so soft, I cannot stop touching her! Suddenly, as if in a trance or something, I approached my lips towards her navel and gently kissed it. I felt my lips melting under the contact. Her body trembled violently and I hear a groan. My god but what am I doing?

It must hurt! I quickly got up and I am shocked by what I see in her eyes, desire… yes pure desire.  
Stop it! I can't d that!

I take her hand and I helped her enter the bath. I turn the water on, and check 3 times the temperature to be sure not to hurt her. Then I handed her the shower head. She tries to wash herself but each movement is a supply, tears rolling down her cheeks. Stop! I cannot let her like that!

I'm considering the idea of undressing myself, but it would take too long ... and I also think that I'm too afraid of my reaction if we were both naked ... what ... no ... NO! So I enter the bath, dressed. She looks at me, puzzled, and I take the shower head. I started to carefully rinse her body of the blood and I hope of all the horrible things she has been trough. Our eyes are glued. And now I'm shaking too.

_If you've liked it or not actually, I care about both point of view just review it so I can know what people think about it, and if I should continue or not ... __Thanks Everyone_


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomie/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: T for the moment  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclamer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once__

_Attention : Sorry for my english, I'm french so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writting and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !___

_I've try to make it a bit longer ... Hope it's ok ???!!! But i'm still exhaused, and i haven't slept a lot so sorry for the mistakes. Naomily are going to be there soon! _

Chapter Six 

_***__Effy's thoughts***_

Katie stayed to help me shower. But I haven't done anything actually, I had no strength left. Oddly enough I think that Katie enjoyed it almost as much as I do. Especially because I've never has such a long shower in my entire life. Yeah right Effy ... there are no chance that Katie is interested in you … no doubt I'm still fucking crazy!

Katie has kept her clothes and now of course she is soaked. I must admit I am not really complaining about that!

Her clothes are now completely stuck to her skin, and for the first time I can fully observe her curves.

And I must admit that I am more than surprised to realize how much Katie is so damn sexy!

Shit! She has noted how I was perving at her and now she is blushing. How can she blushed, she is so beautiful.  
Katie is the first one out of the bathtub, and then she gives me her hands to help me out. I gladly accept, because I was already missing the touch.

Once outside, she wraps me in a towel and began to dry me. Only one thought occupies my mind now: I'd rather be in her arms.

Katie's arms have become the only place where I feel truly alive! Who would have thought that ... not me, that's for sure!

"Eff, I'll go pick some clean clothes for you. And then you go and have a little rest in my room. OK?"

I'd like to answer her but I am so afraid to ruin the moment once again that I don't even dare to speak. So I just nod.

Katie pulls out of the bathroom. My towel fell to the ground and I did not even have the strength to stoop to pick it up. I feel so weak ... and so alone right now.

_***Katie's thoughts***_

As soon as I entered the girls guest room, I'm leaning against the door.

My legs are trembling, and I can hardly breathe ... what the fuck is happening to me?  
My eyes seem to have become blind, all I can see in front of me is Effy and let's be honest I see way more than her head and she's naked and wet... it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever lay an eye on.

Fortunately, my clothes are wet and cold because the temperature of my body is now breaking records!  
Once I recovered my spirits, I look for some stuff to wear for Eff. A boxer ... what? ... Who's wearing a pajama bottoms these days? ... I usually do, but I'm not sure for Effy ... and a T-shirt with a red skull printed on it! Pure Effy's style.

Then I undressed myself, I look at my body in the mirror ... nothing comparable to Effy's one ... Suddenly I notice that my nipples are erected, there's no denying: I really need a cold shower! Suddenly I hear footsteps in the hallway. I don't move, I remain there standing in the middle of the room, totally naked.

The door opens slowly and Effy is behind, I still cannot move. She slowly walks. A shiver runs through my whole body. And while I don't expect it she takes me gently into her arms. I do my best to restrain a moan, but I cannot. The sensation of her naked body against mine is too intense.

_***__Effy's thoughts***_

We stay in the same position for several minutes, no one dares to move. No words are exchanged, but no needs to, our bodies and the beating of our hearts speak for us.

I don't expect it, I mean I was prepared for rejection, pushing, screaming … but nothing like that happens. So I just enjoy this quiet moment of pure happiness.

"K. Thanks…really!"

She then moves away, takes the clothes laid on the bed and gets dressed. I cannot help looking. Then she sits on the bed and stares at me. I blushed, and I hasten to put a boxer in my turn ... what I cannot let her be the only one without pants on ... and a tank top.

I approached her and motioned to stand up. I help her into bed.

And when I'm about to leave I feel that she grabs my wrist and hold me back.

"No ... stay ... please ... I beg you ..."

Her eyes are now filled with tears. I walk softly right next to her, wiping her cheeks and kissing her tenderly on the forehead.

"Eff, I won't go away! I'll just try to found us some drink and snack. I promise to be there in less than 5 minutes. "

"Promise?"  
"Yes ... I could not lie to you ..." I'm scrambling to get a snack.

_***Effy's thoughts***_

Katie is back in the room after only a few moments. I'm so relieved. The simple fact of seeing her through the door is reassuring.

"Eff, baby, eat something would you? ..."

"Not now ... I'm too exhausted, I just want to sleep now, I'll eat tomorrow."

"Okay, but tomorrow there will be no escape possible ... If you need anything I'd be in the room next door, right? "

"NO" I quickly sit up in bed, and I feel like if I'm on the verge of tears, my hands tremble.  
"No ... no ... please ... stay with me ... I ... I ... I promise ..."  
"Eff, calm yourself! It's good I'll stay with you"

Then she goes into the bed and when she is lying I approach her quietly. She takes my hand in hers under the sheets. We stay a bit like that, facing the ceiling, hand in hand, without saying anything. Then I decided to snuggle against her.

She lets me do that without any sign of protestation. Now she's gently passing her hand through my hairs and put them back behind my ear and whispers:

"Shhh Babe, it's ok you can sleep now, shhh ..."

Oddly, and despite the immense fatigue that I feel it's Katie who falls asleep first. It's gave me the opportunity to really look at her.

Even if she sleeps peacefully there is something on her mind I can see it. Oh Katie, tell me what's happening in your head, and stop worrying about me, I'm not worth it, believe me!

I touch her cheek with the tips of my fingers, and then I trace the outline of her face, her eyes, her lips. Here she is, the real Katie Fitch, not the one who spends her time playing a role, but the one who cares for others without daring to say so.

At one time during the night I must have manage to sleep because now the clock shows 11:30. I open my eyes painfully, and I am relieved that Katie is always here with me. I'm still in her arms, and our legs are now intertwined. One of my hands is gently placed on one of her thighs, I removed it quickly. Katie then pushes a grunt and wakes up slowly.

"Hey ..."

"Hey, did you sleep well? "

I feel so much better, the only pain I still feel is physical, and it is far more bearable.  
"Yes, like a baby, I woke up every hour to cry ..."

She smiled and I could not understand what is happening as she give me a quick kiss on the lips. This simple contact has a tremendous impact on me, I cannot believe it. My belly is now full of butterflies!

"Uh, sorry ... I ... I did not ... well ... so ... but … because … it is not"  
I see she is panicking and I cannot leave her in this state, so I do the only thing that will make her silent. I kiss her! But a proper kiss this time. I put my hands around her neck, and I get closer. Every inch of our skins are now in contact. She's kissing back, and she is requesting access to my mouth with the tip of her tongue, I cannot believe it. I give her access almost automatically and without any hesitation. We groan every second or two at our tongs in contact. I feel her hands all over my body, but it is not enough. I need more, I need her! I position myself on top of her, straddling her, while continuing kissing, I cannot bring myself to leave her lips.

I stop the kiss one second.

"Eff, do not stop … please ... hmmm ..."

"I do not intend to stop K. "

_If you've liked it or not actually, I care about both point of view just review it so I can know what people think about it, and if I should continue or not ... __Thanks Everyone_


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomie/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclamer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once__

_Attention : Sorry for my english, I'm french so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writting and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !___

Chapter Seven 

_***__Katie's thoughts***_

And she was meaning it, she wasn't planning to stop!

The situation is quite different for me, thousands of contradictory thoughts cross my mind. But I decide not to pay attention to them at the moment and to continue without thinking about consequences.

How can I stop? I've never felt so good with anyone before... The sensations I feel every time her mouth is in contact with my skin are indescribable.

She continues to kiss my neck, and while I have never supported this with any of my ex, this feeling with her makes me totally mad! She's driving me crazy!

A shiver runs through my body when I feel her hands slip under my shirt. Her movements are slow and gentle.

Her eyes do not seem to want to leave mine, as if she wanted to be sure that I agree with everything she does.

Believe me I am more than agree with her every move!

In my turn I put my hands down her back and under her T-shirt.

I am careful not to make gestures that could hurt her ... I don't want to hurt her as well... 

_***__Effy's thoughts***_

I can't get my lips or my hands away from to Katie for more than a few seconds.

I slowly put her tank up and I begin to leave hundreds of little kisses on her belly.

I want to touch her, smell her and kiss every inch of her!

She's driving me crazy!

Meanwhile my hands wander under her bra and I tremble at the touch of her chest.  
"Hmmm ... Eff ... huummmmmmm"

Hearing her moans and seeing her lips murmured my name in this way makes me go mad!

I got up a little and draw her with me. Carefully I remove her tank and her bra. I stop to admire the view.  
"Oh Katie you're so beautiful ... I really want you ... I want you ... No I need you … now"

"Eff, baby, don't tell me that, show me!..."

Katie really doesn't need to tell me that twice.

I gently lay her on the bed and I position myself above her. I tremble of pleasure. I leaned and kissed her passionately.

Then I begin to kiss her behind the ear and whispers:

'K. you're beautiful ...»

"Oh Eff ..."

Then I begin to lick her neck, I descended slowly to her chest and I stroked the tip of my tongue to her breasts.

Now it's her turn to tremble … Looks like she's having a rather good time too …

"Fuck… Eff ... don't stop! I beg you ... hum ... Eff ... it's so good ..."

Her voice is becoming huskier and just hearing that is enough to excite me even more. I'm now take her left breast in my mouth and I kissed it, while massaging her right breast. I tickle her nipples.

I feel her move beneath me.

I immediately look at her thinking that she's panicking.

But, No! She doesn't try t get away from me and our snogging session.

She is just starting to rub her pelvis against mine.

I take that as a signal, I've had torture her enough.

I started to gently leave kisses along her belly until the beginning of her boxer.

She then raises her pelvis even more, showing me that she agrees with what I'm about to do.

I'm about to remove her boxer completely when suddenly we heard a noise at the ground floor.

I stop all my movements! I looked confused and scared at Katie.

I can read the fear in her eyes too.

"Fuck, what's that noise?"

"I don't know Eff, wait here! I'll go..."

She gets up and is about to go, half naked!

'K. You might put your shirt back before going …"

"Oh shit yeah! Where the fuck have you thrown it? ..."

"As far as possible ..." She smiles at me, and then picks it up and puts it on.

_***__Naomy's thoughts***_

Wow it's weird to be back in Bristol!

Even if Emily and I have just left Bristol for a few days of vacation.

If you've asked me about our relationship a few weeks before, I would have never thought that things could get better again between us! But I was wrong! So much wrong! …

I even think that this experience has brought us closer ... I'm not afraid anymore ... how could I have even be able to be afraid of something so good, so important to me that our love ...

While I'm looking for my keys in my bag I feel Emily's hands caress my buttocks and my thighs.  
"Ems, let me at least find my keys ... and then you can do what you want from me ... be a little patient for once! ..."

"What! But I was more than patient since the landing of the aircraft! Which was hours ago ! ! ! I need you now! "

"Yes, ask the taxi driver about that! I think he just got a fairly deep view into my "private garden"!"

"So we turn him into a lucky man … a very lucky one!"

"You're such a pervert!"

"Yeah, but I'm your pervert! And I'm not sure you need to complain about that …"

She continues to move her hands under my shirt, and it is now very difficult for me to open the door. I finally succed and I found myself almost immediately pinned against the wall with Emily's lips attacking me. And to be totally honest, mine are very responsive!

I am unable to control myself... I lift Emily by her buttocks and I took her with me into the kitchen. Where I put her on the table.

I put her skirt a little bit higher, and start to kiss her thighs.

"Naomi, I see that you're really patient ... I probably should take exempla of you !"

She smiled and gave me a wink!

My god! What can I do … I'm so in love with her!

"Ems you know that I have no patience when it comes to your pussy..."

"Um ... um" I raise my head and I'm nose to nose with Katie, who looked rather disturbed now. I'm not blaming her, considering what she's just witness.

But I have to admit that beside our little show she seems pretty weird.

I'm putting down Emily's skirt and went up to take Katie in my arms.

"I've never thought that it could be possible, but I've to admit that I've missed you Katiekins!"  
"Heurk, Naomy don't use it as an excuse to grope me … everywhere… fucking lezza!"

"In your dreams babe..."

"Stop, we've just been there since 5 minutes and you're already arguing! Katie come on I've missed you so much!"

"Yeah and you've been there since 5 minutes, and you're already about to fuck on the kitchen table …"

"Blame it on your sexy twin!" I wink at Emily.

Seeing them hugging so hard makes me smile!

Then suddenly I see Effy who discreetly approach. Oh my god, she's in such a state! What the fuck!

"Hey Eff, what the fuck happened to you?»

"Uh ... uh ... it's just a stupid argument in a random party … nothing really important…"

She doesn't look at me, and she's lying I can see it!

"But what are you doing here already? "

"I see that you're really happy to see us Katie! But you see your sister and I have an important meeting for the University of Bristol tomorrow, so we have advanced our return"  
"And I missed my sister so much! And why are you there? I mean here in the middle of night and in pajamas? "

"Well you told me that if I needed to I could use your place, and we just have nowhere else to go so we came here! I mean it's pretty late and we were pretty drunk so … Eff is using the spare bedroom and I slept up there on the couch… of course! "

Katie looks really uncomfortable which is not really like her, and so does Effy.

The only time I can see Effy's eyes full of light is when she looks at Katie. Otherwise there are so empty … Fucking bizarre!

"Uh, I'm exhausted I'm going to bed, goodnight.»

"Good night Eff"

"Night Eff"

"See you Tomorrow"

Effy goes smoothly, it looks like she has trouble walking. I really have to talk with her tomorrow.

"I'm going up with the luggage and then I'lltake a shower. Naomi you join me? " She winks at me.

"You're such a fucking tease Ems!"

"Yeurk ! ! !"

Then I noticed an early hickey in Katie's neck and the fact that his tank is inside out.

Plus she said that she's sleeping in the couch but she's coming from upstairs!

Oh my god!

OH MY FUCKING GOD! ! ! NO WAY! ! ! EFFY AND KATIE! ! ! KATIE AND EFFY … I need to know more about that!

"Yes go ahead I'll meet you I'll just have tea. Katie do you want some tea? "  
"Euh … Yes … yes why not"

Emily begins to walk away, and I cannot help but look at her gorgeous legs as she climbs the stairs. Hmmm ... Everything that girl can make me feel when she's not even touching me.

Stop it!...

Oh my god, I cannot believe it! Katie is on her tiptoe to catch the tea box at the top of the closet, and suddenly her tank goes higher. So I can see traces of lipstick all over her belly.

FUCK ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! ! !

_Probably the longer chapter i've ever made! It wasn't easy to write something sexual ... But I've tried ... Tell me what you think! NAOMILY ARE BACK ! ! ! LMFAO _

_If you've liked it or not actually, I care about both point of view just review it so I can know what people think about it, and if I should continue or not ... __Thanks Everyone_


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclamer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once__

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writing and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !___

_I want to dedicate this chapter to everyone that have reviewed it so far, it means a lot for me so please keep doing so ! ! ! Hope you gonna like it !_

Chapter Eight 

_***Katie's thoughts***_

Effy has gone to bed and Emily is currently upstairs emptying the luggage, or preparing a bath. Meanwhile I stay in the kitchen with Naomy for a tea.

What the fuck is happening here…

I mean … I'm there about to share some friendly time with someone I've hated for years, when all I really want to do is having sex with Effy Fucking Stonem...

Everything that happens in my life right now is so weird! I must be in a third world or something!

"Katie, I think you should tell Effy to put less makeup next time ..."

Ok its official all those sex ends up making her completely crazy!

"Next time what ?..."

"Next time you two have sex, or just a really intense snogging session …"

OH MY GOD SHE KNOWS! WAIT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! ! !

Relax just pretend that she's fucking mad or something… Let's do some panda's style relaxation … CALM! I'M CALM! ! !

"... Or maybe you should at least clean your belly, and the rest of your body! Except of course if you want that your sister understands everything that happens between you two ..."

"WHAT! No, but … what... you say ... no ... no ... I ... "

She approaches me and slightly raises my T-shirt.

"This is one of the main reason why Ems and I simply wear gloss ... just a little friendly advice ..."  
I'm running out of air, breathing is becoming more and more difficult for me.

Naomy knows Emily will find out and then everyone will say ... yes the others ... Oh my God!

I began to feel unwell, the room revolves around me, I lose my balance and then I crash on the floor.  
"Katie ... Katie ... just sat ... relax Katie ... don't worry I'll tell anyone ... ok ... it's ok ... there is nothing wrong!"  
She helps me to sit down and hands me a glass of water. I took it and quickly finish it and I ask for another one.

"C'mon, take benefit of the situation Katiekins..."

"I'm lost Naomy, I cannot understand it ... I'm straight! I love guys, their torsos, their abs, their muscular arms ...»

"Yes I pretty much get the concept of boys, remember I'm gay not stupid!"

"And then yesterday, there's Eff ...she is ...she is ... well ... a girl ... and anyway ... I mean, even if she's a girl ... well I ..."

"... You're attracted to her ..."

"No ... well ... yes, when I'm with her I feel good, happy, full ... and when she kisses me it's just as if the earth stops spinning ... and her hands, when they are on my skin , nothing has importance ... and when ... "

"Ok! Ok! Too many details Katiekins! I seized the general idea. Listen I've lost almost 5 years of my life denying my feelings for your sister and believe me it's just atrocious. So if you can spare you the pain and avoid that to Effy as well then no hesitation, even for one second! Look at us, truly have you ever see any of us that happy before?"

"No ... I guess not ... thank you"

"Something tells me it is rather Eff you should say that to, because you are radiant! "

"Yes, but I also wanted to thank you for Ems… I think I'll go to bed, good night. "

"Katie wait, Emily thinks that you sleep on the couch. You know what… I'm going up and ensure to occupy Ems in the bathroom for a little while. Then you could take the opportunity to drag you into the room with Effy! "

"And what if Ems come down to see me? "

"Believe me she'll not be able to do such a thing! You're sister just have no stamina after sex!..."  
"Naomy for fuck sake shut your fucking mouth for once! And Fuck you "

"You know Katie a simple thank you will be enough! "

She gave me a wink and starts to leave the kitchen and then she turns to me.

"Effy not going well at the moment, right? Listen I'm not asking you to betray her trust if she wants to tell me about it she will. But I guess that you're aware of everything, so promise me to take care of her. She has no one else ... And you know even if I'm in a relationship with your sister this should not stop you from coming to see me if you need help! Ok? "

"Yes ... don't worry ... for the both of us ..."

I sit down while waiting to join Eff.

I just want to think a little bit about everything that happens recently.

Lately my life has changed so much.

Emily's coming out of, the bankrupt of my parents, the accident with Eff in the woods, the fact that I'm not able to bear children, Freddie's death.

Things just keep getting worse!

The only time I felt good and was happy was a few minutes back, in the room with Effy.

That must mean something, right?

And it's not just physical because for some time now I've done it with a lot of random guys and none of them have made me feel so fucking good! Not even close.

_***Effy's thoughts***_

I am in bed for almost 10 minutes when I see the door opens slowly.

"Eff you're asleep? "

"No, come in. "

Katie comes slowly and sit at the edge of the bed. I get up and sit beside her. I carefully placed my head on her shoulder and I put my hand on her knee.

'K. listen I'm sorry, I didn't ... "

Suddenly she took my head between her hands and kissed me forcefully. I feel her tongue caress my lower lip, automatically I open my mouth and I groaned at the touch of her tong above mine.

I feel her hands begin to slide under my shirt. I pushed her hands gently and I stare at her.

Her eyes are so full of confusion.

"Katie ... I … wait ..."

She gets up and prepares to leave and then looked back at me intensely as if trying to understand me ... wasted effort, believes me!

"I'm sorry I thought that it was what you wanted ... I ... I was so fucking stupid! "

What! No! I cannot let her say such a thing! I'm burning of desire for her! I approached her but she recoils.  
"Katie ... no ... I ..."

"It's good Eff I understand that you don't want me ... everything is fine ... we'll not spend the entire evening speaking about it! "

I take her hand in mine and I place it directly on my centre. I tremble at the touch of her hand and she groaned.

Oh my god, I cannot believe it myself!

"I think now we both know that I want you! "

"Um ... um ..."

"I really want you ..."

"... Yes that is the impression it gives ...Fuck you're so wet!"

"But I think that neither you nor I are ready yet. I mean I know I'm physically ready for it, more than ready actually. I mean I'm …"

She has difficulty speaking.

"Me too ..."

"But on an emotional point of view, it's too early. K. I can't, and believe me it kills me to tell you that ... "

She withdrew her hand gently and I groan when she's not in me anymore,

I feel so empty all of a sudden.

Then she takes me in her arms and kisses my forehead.

"I know eff, now listen carefully what I gonna tell you! I don't know what happens between you and I, but I want to try. I want to be with you, feel you against me, spend time with you, discover you, oh shit ... well ... I want you ... and I'm serious when I say that! But I want more than that Eff, I want to be a part of your life, I want you to let me penetrate your fortress ...»

She supports his words by touching my heart.

I have tears in my eyes. I'm on the verge of tears.

"I think it's more or less what you've just done Katiekins, I mean literally ..."

I smile and I made her a wink.

"Class Eff, very classy! No seriously I think you do not realize in what you just getting yourself. I do not intend to release you Eff! "

I kiss her and then I put one of my fingers on her lips.

"K. I'm exhausted and I've certainly talk more tonight than in my entire life, so now can we just sleep? "

"Yes, at one condition ..."

"What?"

I look puzzled.

"We'll have to put on pajama bottoms because otherwise I will not be able to sleep!"

She said this while looking longingly at my ass ...

It's gonna be a really long night!

_If you've liked it or not actually, I care about both point of view just review it so I can know what people think about it, and if I should continue or not ... __Thanks Everyone_


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclamer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once__

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writing and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !__  
__I want to dedicate this chapter to everyone that have reviewed it so far, it means a lot for me so please keep doing so ! ! ! Hope you gonna like it !_

Please review this one cause I'm fucking scared about what you'll thought about it!

Chapter Nine 

_***Emily's thoughts***_

I'm still half asleep but I feel a hand gently caressing my lower back and some delicate kisses placed across my neck. I slowly open my eyes and I smile.

I turn myself to see her, there, lying, naked on my side and it fills me with happiness!

"Hey Ems, sorry did I wake you up? »

"Yes, but I don't mind being wake up like that every morning! That's even one of my dreams…"

I kiss her tenderly and began to caress her body with the tips of my fingers.

She's shaking and I can fell goosebumps!

I love the fact that I still have that effect on her since our first time! It's even better every time!

I position myself on top of her and began kissing her lips, her cheeks, her neck...

"Ems, believe me I would love to continue this! But I think we should get up, and especially considering that we should have a discussion with the girls ...»

"Naomi, it can wait ... I really want you now! And I don't think what they think about it matter ...»

She stares at me and I know that look, that means "Ems I know that you know that I'm right ..."!

Oh I love her, it's too fucking unfair I am unable to resist her charm!

"Ems, I think that its matter as they live more or less here… or it looks like it anyway ..."

"Yes! Well we rather should talk to them about it! That's typical from Katie: I go on holiday and when I come back she stings my house! And to embed Effy, in addition, even if she doesn't support her... I mean, it's all just a fucking dream right, I gonna wake up, right? "

"I don't think you could be so sure about it, I don't think that she hates Effy ..."  
She seems uncomfortable ... weird ... at the same time I'm always naked and lying on top of her and we're here talking about my sister ... it's quite logical for her to be uncomfortable!  
"Naomi, I think that it wasn't the most important part of my sentence ... who cares what she thinks about Eff ... she may fuck her if she wants so! I don't bloody care! As long as she let us be together! "

"Oh ... believe me I'm sure it would please her ..."

"Pff, whatever, Katie is not gay. My dear your gaydar is so dead no wonder that have taken you so long to realize that you were gay ...»

I give her a wink. I should admit that now I know she's in love with me since we were teen I often tease her about it!

"Luckily I've made huge progress since..."

She pinches my ass… little vicious...

"Ems get up, we should talk to them is important! Ok? "

"Yes, but after I'll take you back here and make love to you until you beg me to stop. Or that the neighbors call the police because of your screams! I mean we have to profit as long as we can … soon it won't be possible…"

She stares at me with such affection that my heart beats quickly! Oh I love her! I would do anything for her ...

"Emily I know I've already said it but the fact that you've accepted everything without any hesitation means so much to , especially after all the shit about Sophia. You're amazing and I don't deserve you. I am so happy to have you by my side, I love you, and you're everything to me! "

She kissed me passionately and I feel a tear flow down her cheek. I remove it and replace it with a kiss.  
"When you've asked me I did not hesitate one second, and today I still don't hesitate because if there is one thing I am sure is that I love you more than anything ! But now we have to go and explain them everything or I'll make love to you, but you decide now because I will soon be unable to control myself ..."

"First we talk, and then I'm all yours! "

_***Katie's thoughts***_

I'm sitting in the kitchen with Effy and I watch as she drinks her coffee.

The bruises have not yet faded but she is still beautiful. She's not yet completely awake and her eyes are still swollen. This is normal since she has cried almost all night long. I've hugged her, but nothing worked. I think I have never seen someone cry as much.

I guess that's normal after what her mother did to her!

I went up and kissed her gently on the lips because I'm still fucking scared of hurting her.

'K. I'm not sugar you know ... "

"I know but ..."

She stands up and takes me in her arms and kissed me passionately.

I think my legs are going to release soon cause all my energy goes into that kiss.

"You see I still have enough strength for that ... and so much more ..."

She gave me a wink.

I'm about to kiss her back when I hear Naomy.

"Girls you are awake? "

"Naomi, babe don't cry like that they are not fucking deaf! "

They enter the room and Naomy seems relieved to see that Eff and I are not undressed or something like that.

I whispered a thank you to her.

"Hi lesbians! Ems, indeed we aren't deaf so if both of you could climax a little softer next time ... "

Ems and I are now having the same disgust head.

"Eff its gross! "

"Shut up! "

Naomy looks rather amused, and then she watches us and say:

"We cannot fight it, but I'm sure you know what it is ... or soon you'll know I'm sure! "  
If Ems was not there I'll be strangling Naomy right now, but believe me it's happening in my head right now!

We now are all sitting around the kitchen table. Effy is in front of me, Emily at her side and Naomy is beside me.

We drink our coffee without saying a word. Suddenly I feel the foot of Effy caressing my calf, then slowly going up to my center...

"Hummm! "

I'm choking and spit some of my coffee on the table.

"Katie you alright? Naomy help her, she's choking! "

"Yes, Naomy, see she just needs a little hand ..."

She's smiling at me while saying that! It's too much so I stand up.

"No, it's alright thank you! "

I give Effy a dark look and sits down.

She and Naomy exchanged sidelong glances and smile!

I hate them!

Well, not really… but ...

"Well, uh ... are you two gonna live their now or what?"

"Emily! "

"What?!!! We must know, right? So … then…"

Eff looks down, but I now see the tears that are about to happen. She is afraid and she begins to panic.

"YES! We'll stay here for a bit. Well, if you and Naomy are ok about that of course. "

"No problem you cannot be worse than a bunch of hippies, so whatever ... But now there is something we should talk about..."

"If it is about your vagina or my sister's one avoid it! ..."

'K. ! "

"No, it's not really the subject of this morning. In fact if Ems and I returned early it's because in 5 days we will welcome someone here. A few years ago when I was still an active member ... "

"Pfff ... and you want us to believe that you have only just discovered that you're gay ..."

"Katie fuck off, it's important ..."

"I think I preferred the time when you were a fucking doormat! "

"Shut up okay, I have not finished! So a few years ago I met Sarah, she was a little older than me and we quickly became very close. Sarah was the mother of a small boy and it was not easy for her, so my mom and I helped them as we could ... "

She began to have tears in their eyes, Ems is now close to her and takes her in her arms and gently kissed her.

"You want me to continue? "

"No, I need to ... it's important for me... well, then she disappeared from sight until a few months ago when I was not feeling well because of Sophia and my mistakes. I again approached her and that's when I discovered that she was suffering from leukemia. It is treated at the moment but she's not going well for now, she has no one around. All her family rejected her when she decided to keep the baby ... "

Eff silently starts to cry, and I am the only one who knows that this is not the story of this poor girl who makes her cry, but her own.

I take her in my arms and kissed her forehead. Emily gives me a questioning look.

"That's why she asked me to take care of Tom while she is in hospital. And Ems and I accepted it. He'll arrive here this week and therefore we don't know yet for how long. "

"It's very nice of you. How old is he? "

I cannot believe that they gonna have a child! Well not really but ... I feel my tears coming too.

I'm biting my lip to keep myself from crying.

Naomy no longer seems capable of speaking.

Emily then takes over.

"He is 5 years old. We'll need the spare room for him, but we will find a solution. "

"I can always go live with our parents in the caravan until ..."

The mere fact of having to pronounce those words breaks my heart.

"NO! It's ok, we will share the couch or I don't know but no ... don't let me ... "

Emily is so confused right now and Naomy raises her head and smiles gently.

"We will make a bedroom in the basement."

"Yes great idea and then we will do the same to the attic for Eff ... "

WHAT! ! ! NO! ! ! I want to be with Effy!

"Okay ..."

She smiled at me and I feel her hand on my thigh.

I understand that she knows that I'm not ready to talk about this to Ems yet.

And I don't think this is the right time either ...

_If you've liked it or not actually, I care about both point of view just review it so I can know what people think about it, and if I should continue or not ... __Thanks Everyone_


	10. Chapter 10

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclamer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once__

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writing and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !__  
__I want to dedicate this chapter to everyone that have reviewed it so far, it means a lot for me so please keep doing so ! ! ! Hope you gonna like it !_

Chapter Ten 

_***__Katie's thoughts***_

We're still eating lunch when someone rings the doorbell.

Naomi instantly gets up and opens the door.

"Naomi, who is it? "

"The delivery men for Tom's furniture! "

"Super! "

Emily gets up and joins her.

Effy use that as an opportunity to kiss me. And then she takes me by the hand and leads me with her in the lounge.

The delivery men are already occupied with a lot of boards all around the place.

"Fuck me! You have bought a full shop of children's furniture or what? "

"Almost ... But it was mum and Kieran's who took care of that. The furniture comes from the same shop as where they bought all the supplies for their little princess. And my mother has no concept of money when it comes to gifts! "

"Fuck, it's the least you can say! "

"Effy, watch your language there will soon be a child here! "

"Whoaaa, he's not even there and your mother's hormones are already boiling! Naomi you'll have fun with her when your house will be filled with goblins running everywhere! "

"I don't bloody care about her mother's hormones as long as she continues to make love to me at least 3 times a day! "

Emily and the deliverers are now scarlet red.

Well done girls!

Oh those two!

I take hint of Emily's embarrassment for glancing at Effy.

She is still in underwear and t-shirt and I must admit that seeing her like that turns me on.

My head is now full of rather obscene thoughts!

We'll have to find a solution quickly because otherwise sexual frustration will kill me soon!

I'm sure about it!

That's when I noticed that one of the deliver is also admiring the curves of my Effy!

I'll kill him, he will regret having done such a thing!

Even for one fucking second!

"OH! Yes you! Enjoying the view so far? I hope we don't disturb you! Fucking pervert! "

"Uh ... what ... no ... I ... I mean your friend is pretty cute ... sorry"

"No way! I must be fucking dreaming! Firstly she is not "pretty" ... "

I quote him with my fingers.

I'm nervous as I've ever be!

While I'm talking to him all I could look at is her!

She begins to blush!

Whoahh, I ignited Effy, I cannot believe it!

"She's fucking beautiful, she's one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen, and secondly, she's not a fucking piece of meat! So take your eyes off of her dirty pervert! "

"K. calm down, just go change yourself while we take care of the furniture's reception."

"Yes Naomi is right, we will come back."

Effy takes my hand and we go upstairs to change.

Once we are in the room Eff pushes me on the bed and kissed me passionately.

I groaned at the touch of her skin against mine, and I realize I am completely soaked through just because of that contact!

Effy gets up and starts to look for clothing that she could put.

Then she undresses herself and I stay in bed watching her carefully.

"Hey! I thought I was not a fucking piece of meat ...»

"Um ... um ..." I cannot watch over her chest, my eyes are like magnets.

Despite all the bruises and cuts she's just fucking hot!

"Babe, my face is a little higher and I think you're actually drooling now"

She smiles and approaches me.

I sit at the edge of the bed and spread my legs, she took the opportunity and get closer.

My face is now at the height of her belly, and I have to restrain myself not to jump on her and do all these things that haunt my mind since the other night.

Instead I approach my hands gently from her wounds and I blow gently on them before gently kissing them.  
"Eff, I think we will have to establish some rules. Because otherwise I'll end by either explode or fucking you on the coffee table ...»

"Hmm ... interesting proposal ..."

"No Eff, seriously. "

"Go ahead I'm listening."

"I think it would be better not to be naked in front of each other and certainly not at the same time! I also think that we should try not be too often alone in a bedroom, the shower ... "

'K. this is not the place that makes me want you, but it's just you ... "

"I know. "

"Is it possible to kiss? "

"Of course! As much as we desire so."

She begins to kneel down and starts to deposit very thin kisses on my lips.

I shudder at the touch of her lips on mine.

"Can we still caress each other?"

"Hmm ... well it depends how and where ... of course"

"Obviously ..."

I feel her hands running through my back but she's touching it very lightly.

I groan.

"Eff, you should stop and dress Emily will be suspicious!"

I really don't want her to stop!

She jumps up and she's dressed in less than 2 minutes.

I lie there, panting, I cannot get up right now cause my legs do not seem able to support my body.

"Eff, you're such fucking a tease! "

"Yeah but your tease only …"

"I hope so babe.."

She sends me a kiss and leaves me there alone and completely turned on.

Effy is out of the room since a few seconds, and I'm still sitting there.

And I'm still excited.

Let's be honest this is not about to change as long as Effy will be near me.

I think there is only one solution...

I lie on the bed and I begin to gently move my hand under my tank top, and under my bra.

While my other hand begins to slip under the elastic of my panties.

The tips of my fingers slowly starting to come into my center.

I am completely soaked through.

I moan and bite my lip not to make too much noise.

I begin to tickle my clit...

Oh my god ... yes ... I feel so good.

At the same time I massage my breasts, my nipples are so fucking hard.

I continue to make small circles around my clitoris and I go faster and faster.

I'm almost at the edge of orgasm.

I close my eyes and all I see is Effy, naked.

This simple vision makes me moan with pleasure and without even realizing it I accelerate the pace.

Oh my god I've never felt such a fucking sensation.

Then I introduce two fingers in me and I start getting them in and out at a breakneck rythm.

Ohhhh ... .. hummm ... ... ... ... ... ... .. Eff

Whoah, I think I have never enjoyed myself so quickly.

I cannot believe it.

Anyway I feel much better, relieved!

I wipe my fingers on the sheets and I quickly dressed to join the girls without it being too suspicious. 

_If you've liked it or not actually, I care about both point of view just review it so I can know what people think about it, and if I should continue or not ... __Thanks Everyone_


	11. Chapter 11

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclamer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once__

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writing and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !__  
_

_Thanks for the review. But this fic have been read more than 3000 times and I just have 19 reviews or __something... Is it that bad? _

Chapter Eleven 

_***Effy's thoughts***_

I shut the bedroom door.

But before descending to join Emily and Naomi I've to get my senses back.

Being in constant contact with Katie when Emily is there is not so easy.

It's even fucking hard!

"Hmmm .... Yes ... .. Hummmmm "

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!

Am I fucking crazy again or what!!!

I think Katie feels visibly the same as me about this whole situation...

Let's face it we're totally horny!

I'm so confused, a part of me is dying to open the door and go "help" Katie.

After all I'm more or less the reason why she's in this state.

So it's the less I can do!

No! No! No!

I know I can't ... not yet ... we're not ready ...

So why not stay there… I mean just listening…and be sure she's alright ...

No, I cannot, it will make me crazy and even more excited than I already am.

So I decide to join the girls.

"Eff, finally! You take a lot of time just to change yourself! And I thought Katie was the only one to take three hours just to put on a fucking T-shirt ... "

"Uh, yes. Because I didn't know what to wear. "

"And my sister will she honored us with her presence this morning, or tomorrow maybe?"

"Oh, I don't think that it'll take her long to come ..."

I blushed and mouse up there thinking about Katie and what she is doing...

Suddenly I realize that Naomi is looking at me smiling and whispers:

"Are you sure she did not need a helping hand? "

"No she looks pretty good to run the thing by herself for the moment ... but I think I do ..."

She gave me a wink and headed to Emily who currently is recounting all the cartons.

"So my love, everything is there? "

"I think yes. Babe did you say to your mother that we host a single child and not an entire school? "

"Ah ah ah ... You know how she can be! "

"I hope she will not be like that when we'll have children"

I watch Emily blushed instantly realizing what she just said.

"Uh ... no ... no ... this is not what ..."

Naomi then approaches her and kisses her passionately.

"Don't worry! And I'm sure it's you who will spoil them! "

I smiles. Meanwhile Katie approaches, she is still slightly red and has not recovered her full breath. But she is beautiful, obviously it did her good ...

"Hey look who just come! Katie "

Katie is now even redder, I gave Naomi a killing look to let her know that she has to stop.  
"While you were upstairs we got a phone call, Sarah is really exhausted and with Ems we suddenly have to go on to look after Tom and help her be a bit more relieved. So sorry to ask this but during this time can you take care of his room? "

"Yes, go ahead and do not worry the situation is in good hands ..."

Damn, I think I'll have to choose a little better my words in the future.

"Oh, but I have no doubt. Don't you think K. ? Ems just called Cook and JJ and explained everything to them, they'll come help with the furniture. That way you can do the painting. There are a hell lot of pots in the attic, it's help to have a hippy mother who makes up the entire decor at each lunar cycle or something like that... "

"Thank you girls. Naomi will you come we will prepare our business? Then we could go."

She throws her a quick sidelong glance. And Naomi smiles before taking her by the hand and take her upstairs.

"Your business my ass ..."

"Oh baby, what makes you say that ..."

"I know that look, it's the look Ems gave when she wants Naomi!"

"Interesting ... I'll have to know this one too? "

"Uh ... no ... well ... maybe … yes ..."

A few seconds later we heard groans from the girls' room.

"Fuck me! Those two are even worse than some fucking rabbits ..."

"It's funny you do not have the same voice but when you groan ..."

I'm just fucking stupid!

"Oh ... you ... you heard me ... I ... I'm sorry ..."

She blushed.

Damn, I'm just too fucking stupid they should have never let me out of the hospital.

I'm just not made to live in society!

I approach her and took her hands in mine.

"K. look at me, please! "

Tentatively she raises her head towards me.

"There is nothing wrong with doing what you just did! Believe me I understand it completely. Especially now. "

"Ah .... "

"But, I think it would be better if the next time I did not hear it. Especially if you're still willing us to wait. Because believe me I've never fight so hard not to enter this room! "

She smiled tenderly, and then takes me in her arms.

Oh, a Fitch Hug, I think I'll be hooked!

I kiss her tenderly on the mouth and then I digress.

"I'll go in the attic checking the painting to see what we can do. You coming? "

"No, painting is not really my thing. I'd rather go into town and buy him some clothes. Because if it is my sister or even worse Naomi who will have to dress the poor kid it will look like nothing! It's true! Look how they dress! Once I have a little time I'll take care of their cases ... "

"And me ..."

I turned slowly in front of her.

"... How do I look dressed? "

She throats.

"Uh ... well ... very well. But being totally… one hundred percent honest ... ... I think I prefer when you're not dressed ... "

"Hmm, hmm ... I like it ... Naughty! "

I give her a wink.

"Whoah it's especially extremely gay as a reflection I cannot believe it myself. "

I approach her and whisper:

"Do not worry for now it's our little secret! And with me you can be as gay as you want. Even more! "

She approaches me and my lips before whispering:

"That's what I intend to do"

She kisses me and pinches my buttocks and goes...

Oh my god Katie Fitch you make me a little crazier than I already am ...

I'll do my best to upload it again tonight, but maybe some reviews will help me to be motivated … Kidding

Have a good Saturday !


	12. Chapter 12

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclamer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once__

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writing and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !__  
_

_Read and Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Twelve 

_***Effy's thoughts***_

Emily and Naomi are gone since almost one hour and Katie since half an hour when the bell rang.

Cook and JJ are behind the door, and for some reason JJ is wearing a helmet.

"JJ, you know that wearing a helmet is only obligatory when you're cycling ... right? "

"Yes, Effy! But Emily told me that we'll to tinker, and as I am not very clever it's better for me to use a protection! Eff, I don't want to be disrespectful or anything but you look like shit! "

"Ah Ah JayKins you always know how to talk to women! Eff, princess comes do a big hug to Uncle Cookie! "

I don't have the time to understand what's happening!

Cook serves me in his arms and took the opportunity to plotter me!

Always a fucking gentleman!

Plus it really hurts!

But for the first time I feel nothing ... except pain!

Obviously!

"Yeah, it's nothing. Well you two are going to build the furniture while I'll do the painting in the bedroom. Then you'll simply have to install them. "

"Okay, baby, and when are we gonna test the bedding? "

"The sooner the bed will be assembled the sooner you'll be a very very lucky guy ... with JJ! "

I wink at Cook and JJ doesn't look quite happy about my proposition …

"Uh ... yes ... no ... but ... uh ... thank you ... but I'm not sure I want to! "

"Oh my sweet boy ... JayKins I love you… feel the love man"

Cook is now hugging JJ, who really does not look so happy about it.

"Oh such a beautiful couple! Well I'm going upstairs. Enjoy your alone time! "

_***__Katie's thoughts***_

"Hello, can I help you? "

"Uh, yes, I'm looking for children's clothes. "

"Oh! Congratulations miss! "

I already feel the tears coming. Why is everything I'm doing always end up reminding me that I can not be a mother.

Fuck sake!

"No ... it's not for me. It's for my sister and her friend. "

"Oh great! And how old is the little angel? "

"Uh ... I think 5 years ... yes 5 years! "

"And what kind of clothes are you looking for? "

"A little bit of everything, he didn't have anything here, so I pretty much need a full closet. "

"Okay, listen I'll show you the range and then I'll let you make your selection quietly. "

"Ah yes, thank you! "

"You're welcome."

Within ten minutes my arms are full of clothes, the little man will be a real fashion victim!

I'm heading to the cashier.

"So you've found something to dress him from what I see! "

"Yes, I can be seen off, but given the tastes of Naomi and Emily this can be seen as an humanitarian act! Believe me those two are just fucking blind when it comes to clothes!"

We both laugh at my comment.

Suddenly I notice a form on the side.

They are searching a saleswoman.

Perfect!  
"Excuse me, have you already found someone for the job?"

"Oh, not at the moment, no one has actually applied for it! We are gonna remove it and dropped the proposition to be honest. Are you interested? "

"Yes!"  
"Have you got any sales experience?"

"No… no ..."

I lower my head, I am sure I will not be taken...

How can I find a job with no experience and considering that I cannot do anything ...

In fact the only diploma I have is the one that Danny gave me for our first anniversary. Danny has offered the Diploma of the best blowjobs!

What a gentleman!

Poor fucking bastard!

"Great you'll be perfect then!"

"It's okay. Thank you anyway ..."

She laughs ...

"Uh, I think there is a misunderstood, you actually got the job!"

"What! Really! Thank you!"

She smiles and gives me a wink!

_***Effy's thoughts***_

I am completely exhausted, but I feel good, really good.

Doing the bedroom's painting was actually a very good moment.

I go downstairs to join the boys in the living room.

They have already assembled all the furniture and are now wallowing in the lounge.

Obviously Cook lit a joint.

I approaches the sofa and I wallow myself in Cook.

He hands me the joint, but I refuse.

"Hey, Baby you're sure all is alright? "

"Yes ... yes no worries … all goes well, I'm just not craving for it at the moment it's all"

He gently kisses me on the forehead, and continues to smoke.

JJ is now sitting on the floor doing an origami swan.

I guess that Freddy has taught him how to make them.

Seeing him doing it makes me think of Freddy and a tear is now running down my cheek.

Suddenly the door opens and Katie enters.

I've never thought I'll say it once but I've really missed her!

When she enters the room she looks at me, but while I was expecting to see a smile on her face, she just looks annoyed.

I understand now that it is the vision of me and Cook so close that puts her in this state.

So I instantly get up and I see her relieved.

Then suddenly she approaches me and without that I understand what happens, she kisses me fiercely.

I believe that none of our kisses was so passionate.

I cannot restrain myself to touch her body.

I place my hands on her buttocks to draw her closer to me.

She groans when our bodies are in contact.

"Oh my god ... oh my god ... oh my god"

I think we just hang JJ for his whole lifetime!

But believe me, even if it is the case, I don't regret it!

Katie and I are still fiercely kissing when I hear Cook approaching us.

I reject him with my hand without leaving Katie's lips.

I feel her smiling when she sees what I've done.

"Woah! It's Christmas or what! Damn it's hot girls, don't fucking stop! "

"Shut the fuck up Cook! "

"Relax Katiekins! Believe me I agree with what you're doing right now! It's just fucking huge girls! "

Katie takes me by the hand and walks us towards the chair.

She sits and then motions me to sit down on her.

I don't hesitate for one second and I snuggle against her.

"What it's already over ... feel free to fuck behind us girls ! Cookie wants to share all this love with you girls"

"For fuck sake shut your mouth for once Cook!"

"But Katie ... you ... well ... you're not ..."

"Well JJ I think we now have to face the facts that I must be a little bit gay ..."

She smiles and I realize how I've missed that smile today and how it makes me feel good.

"I warn you, nobody knows right now. And Emily is still not aware of the situation, so don't fucking open your mouth! Otherwise I'll have to kill you!"

Both nod, but I think that JJ is still on shock, and that Cook couldn't help but smile.  
"JJ close your mouth or you'll end up swallowing a fly! Come on let them getting a lot of hugs while we will place the furniture in the bedroom. "

JJ and Cook exits the room and Katie took that as an opportunity to kiss me almost everywhere! And especially on the neck, which drive me crazy!

"How was your day? "

"Good, I believe that painting has done me good. And you? "

"Great of course! I mean come on all I've done was shopping all day! What could be better? "

I wink at her.

"Pervert!"

"What can I say, you made me like that!"

We stay there intertwined and make small hugs while Cook and JJ continue to move all the furniture.

I feel so good in Katie's arms.

Each time her lips touch my skin I shiver.

"Well sorry to bother you but we're finished! So we'll go unless you need us ... if you know what I mean ... "

"Yes, but NO! "

"Sure? "

I throw a pillow at him and I plunge back into the arms of Katie.

They go out and Katie whispers in my ear:

"Why don't you show me the room? "

"Yes, but keep on mind that I've try to do my best. I'm sure that it's not great. And if him, or the girls, or even you, don't like it I'll try start over!"

She kisses me tenderly.

"Eff, I'm sure it will be great! Come on. "

We walk to the room, always hand in hand.

Before opening the door I turn to her one last time. She motions me to open the door with her head and continues to smile. I open the door ...

I'll do my best to upload it again tonight, but maybe some reviews will help me to be motivated … Kidding

Have a good Sunday !


	13. Chapter 13

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclamer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once__

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writing and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !__  
_

_Read and Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Thirteen 

_***Katie__'s thoughts***_

When Effy opens the door of the room, it's just too much for me.

I cannot fight against the pain and sorrow that I have in me since I know that I can no longer bear children.

I immediately feel the tears pour.

I gotta go, I must hide myself.

I am unable to stay there.

She'll ask why I'm crying. And I can't tell her the truth!

I cannot, not yet.

I'm too ashamed!

I release her hand and I rush into the girls' room.

I shut the door and I collapse in tears against the door.

I have no strength to go to the bed ...

Almost instantly Effy is behind the door and tries to open it.

'K. if you do not like it or if ... "

"No, its wonderful ... Eff, can you please go away ... leave me alone …"

I have trouble talking in the middle of this flood of tears.

My body shakes and I can no longer control it.

"K. let me in ... "

"I can't Eff…"

"Why?»

The intensity of my tears redoubles.

I hear that Eff sits against the door as well.

I can almost feel the warmth of her body against mine.

Then I hear that she puts a hand on the door. So I try to put mine at the exact same place.

"Katie! I beg you! Tell me what happens, you are frightening me ..."

"I prefer to make you afraid that ashamed or pity ..."

"Katie you will never be able to make me ashamed or pity about you. NEVER! I'm begging K. open the door to me! "

Effy is crying too now.

Because of me ...

Despite my own grief, I cannot bear to hear her cry.

So I get up and I open the door.

Before she enters the room, I rush to the bed.

I am in a ball on the sheets, when I feel Eff slowly setting behind me.

She passes her hand gently through my hair.

She kisses me tenderly on the neck, and continues to kiss up delicately to my ears.

I'm still crying when she whispers in my ear:

"Baby, tell me ... I'm here ... I will not go ... you can tell me anything ... just talk to me … please…"

I cannot bring myself to look into her eyes to tell her what I have to say.

So I don't move and I begin to speak, my voice is so weak that I barely hear myself.

"I cannot have children ... I will never be a mother ... even that simple thing … I will not be able to be a fucking mother… I'm useless ... well maybe it's better that way… I'll certainly be a terrible mother! "

The intensity of my sobs redoubles. But I cannot stop talking.

I've to get rid of this wave of words that spills me from the inside.

"... I'm so ashamed, Eff ... it's my fault, I'm sure ... I'm a monster ..."

Then I feel her hands on me, she turns me so I'm facing her.

I lower my head.

I cannot bring myself to look into her eyes.

Especially now that she knows my worst secret.

Without saying a word, she is touching my head, caressing my cheek, wiping away my tears.

I close my eyes.

I am not able to see the disgust and rejection in her eyes.

It would be too bad!

I will not be able to stand it...

I feel that she kisses my closed eyes.

My body trembles, my muscles are so tense that it hurts.

I can no longer control the flow of my tears.

I try to control myself so I push my fingernails as strongly as possible on my thighs.

I hope that the pain will replace the shame.

Then I feel Effy taking my hands in hers.

She brings them to her mouth and gently, without a word, without a breath, she kisses each of my fingers before placing my hands against her cheek.

This gesture is so gentle, so tender and yet so powerful that it forces me to open my eyes.

I cannot believe what she has just done.

And while I thought that her eyes will show disgust all I can see is … it's impossible …it can't be … love "Katie look at me and listen to me ..."

"I will never feel that way towards you, or even be able of judging you! This is me! Effy Stonem, I think I'll be a little bit weird considering who I am. And ... I'm sure you will be a wonderful mother ... "

"But I ..."

"No, you may not be able to conceive children, but that does not mean that you cannot have children! You're Katie Fitch, right? Nothing is impossible for Katie Fucking Fitch, you are strong, you are a fighter, so it won't stop you from achieving your dreams and start a family! I know it... I feel it! And I am sure that your children will be proud of their mother ... so proud that I can be ... "

I am completely stunned by what she is saying.

I never saw her so open before.

There are so many things I want to say right now, but I have no strength.

Instead I snuggle myself in her arms.

She embraces me, and her right hand gently massages my head while her left hand walks slowly down my arm.

These movements are so soft and delicate that I hardly feel them.

But they rocked me and I begin to relax myself and I gently fall asleep.

"Shhh, it's ok, sleep a little. And don't worry I am there and I don't think about leaving you even for a second!"

"Thank Eff. I couldn't keep it to myself especially with the arrival of Tom "

"Its nothing. Nobody else knows? "

"Only my mother ... And when I've saw her reaction I did not dare to speak to others. "

Oh K… promise me you'll never hide anything from me anymore... "

"I promise. "

"K. , I know you probably don't want to hear it now but I gotta say it anyway. You should talk with Ems, she's your twin sister she must know, and you need her! "

"I know ... but later… Now I just can't ..."

"Okay."

_***Effy__'s thoughts***_

Katie is sleeping in my arms for several hours now.

I have not even closed my eyes.

I'm also exhausted but I cannot think about me for the moment.

All that matters is her.

Her sleep was not quiet, she was awakened several times in tears and I suppose this is not the first time.  
Suddenly my phone starts to vibrate.

I take it in hand careful not to awake her.

Before I get it I check her, to be sure she's still sleeping.

"Hello. "

"Eff, finally! What the fuck were you doing? I've tried to call Katie at least three times! "

Emily seems rather nervous.

I decrease the volume of the phone and whispers:

"Sorry Ems we have been pretty busy with the preparation of the room and everything ..."

"Great, we're coming back. Sarah really didn't feel well at all and she felt more able to see Tom and to impose her condition to him. So suddenly we decided to bring him home tonight. Is everything ready? "

"Yes. "

"Great, he really will need a bed, he is so exhausted … poor baby ... "

"I guess so. "

"Can you pass me Katie? "

"Uh ... I think that ... well ..."

"I must speak to her is important. Pass her to me! "

"Ok, one second ..."

I gently begin to loosen my grip on Katie.

I stroke her arm, she's not moving.

Then I gently begin to kiss her neck, I know she loves that feeling.

Slowly she opens her eyes.

They are still red and swollen.

"Eff, baby, what happens? "

I show her the phone.

"Your sister wants to talk to you. They are coming back. You think it will go, or you want to go spend the night somewhere else? "

"No, it's nice but it will be alright ... thank you ... for everything ... "

I kiss her passionately and then I pass her the telephone.

"Hello. "

"Well, it's not too early! Listen the parents don't know about Tom yet. So don't talk to them, agree? we will take him tomorrow for the family dinner. Ok? "

"Ems you really think it's a good idea? "

"I truly believe that no idea will be good with mom anyway ...so …"

"Okay. Listen Eff and I will come with you to support you! "

"Ok, thank you! Look I have to go, he starts to wake up …"

"Ok bye."

She hangs up and goes back into my arms.

She leaves butterflies kisses in my neck, and I begin to close my eyes and soon I'm asleep.  
Now I can, she's better...

I'll do my best to upload it again soon, but maybe some reviews will help me my motivation! ! !

I'm kind of scared by the fact that almost no one is reviewing it …


	14. Chapter 14

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclamer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once__

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writing and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !__  
_

_Read and Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Fourteen 

_***Emily's thoughts***_

We're still in the car when I hang up with Katie.

I turn to take a look at Tom.

So I he was woke up, but now I realize that he's just moving in his sleep.

"Ems. Stop worry about him he is fast asleep. He's fine. "

I smile and put my hand on Naomi's thigh.

It always amazes me to see how well she always knows what is going on in my head.

However, it is rather mutual.

"Naomi? "

"Yes sweetheart. "

"They're sleeping together, isn't it? "

"I beg your pardon Ems! "

"Oh I'm not fucking stupid. First Katie lets me alone at night in Paris. Contact Effy, who in case you'd just forget left her for dead in the fucking forest. Then when classes resume they spend a hell lot of time together, Katie was even with her in the middle of her degenerate hospital for fuck sake! And finally they both move in with us! And there they were asleep and I hear the sound of a kiss! "

"Ems ..."

"Naomi, you were already aware, right? "

"Emily I really think you should talk with her ... I think it would be a good thing if you start this discussion first ... I think it would do her good. "

"And why I'll do such a thing? She obviously didn't want to tell me about it..."

"Ems, I really think it could help her ... you know ... she can't talk about it ... this is not an easy situation for her! "

"Fuck me! You're kidding with me or what? "

I cannot believe that Naomi can tell me that after all that Katie has forced us to endure for all those years!

"Emily, Language! "

"Do not try to change the subject! How can you ask me to help her after all she has done against us! "

"Ems, you know as well as I do that this Katie isn't there for a long time now... your sister really has changed for good ... plus ... and this is certainly not easy for her to experience… what she is going through ... I think we have a good position to know how she feels ... and then I think it would do you any good to both be close again! "

In my heart I know that Naomi is right, she is all the time...

But it is not easy for me to say it out loud.

I know that Katie has changed, but there is a part of me who still hate her a little for everything she has made us endure.

"What do you think? "

"That once again you're right! You know it starts to get boring! And really sexy ... fucking sexy! "

I wink at her… Knowing exactly how that simple gesture can turn her on…

She looks in the mirror to see if Tom is still asleep...

When she sees that he's fast asleep, she smiles at him.

This vision filled my heart with love and I cannot help but imagine ourselves in a few years, married and with a swarm of children...

"Ems, how can you have dirty thoughts in the presence of a child ..."

She looked shocked but I know she does not think so.

I am also sure that considering that my hand is still on her thigh her thoughts are way much worse than mine.

A few minutes later we arrive at our house.

Ah Our house!

I so love those words! ! !

We both descent from the car and she opens the door to Tom.

He is completely asleep.

He looks so calm, so pure.

"Ems you can take all the stuff and I'll wear him. I mean we can't wake him up! ... "

"No problem. You need help? "

"No I will have to do it by myself ... And I hope I'll be able to..."

She walks slowly to him. Before taking him she pushes away one bit of hair that covers his face and kisses him tenderly on the forehead.

"Do not worry little man, everything will be alright. I promise! "

Then she took him gently in her arms.

As for the reassurance she slips her hand under his shirt and stroked his back gently.

I sincerely believe that this is one of the prettiest pictures I've ever seen.

If I were not already completely in love with her, this vision would have made me crazy about her!

"Naomi, I'm sure you already know that but I love you"

She comes and kisses me before murmuring:

"I already knew but believe me I'll never get tired to hear you say those words! Never! So feel free to say them… or to moan them…"

"Perfect, because I'll never be tired of telling you how much I love you! "

"Ems I love you so much, but I think it is time to put this little angel in his bed! "

We enter the house.

Everything is off and all is so quiet.

Naomi make me sign not to make noise.

We walk upstairs.

By opening the door Naomi and I are amazed by the beauty of the room.

The walls are painted with bright colors and jungle animals cover them.

The girls have really made a brilliant job there!

"Woahh, wow! "

"It's the least we can say ..."

Naomi puts Tom in his bed and covers him with a duvet before kissing him again on the forehead.  
In my turn I went up to him and kiss him. He begins to stretch and barely opens his eyes.  
"Mum? "

I have tears in my eyes.

I do not know what to say, fortunately for me Naomi is there.

She kneels down and gently stroked his cheek.

I cannot imagine that Naomi can be so tender and considerate with children.

"No my heart, your mom is not there. Remember you'll stay and live with us a little while. "

"Um ... and Mom? "

"She will rest and after she'll take you back with her. But now, you'll spend a little vacation with us! Agree? "

"Yes. Naomi can you stay a little bit with me? "

"Of course. "

I kiss Naomi on the cheek and I am about to leave when I see Effy who stands against the doorframe.  
I give her a sign not to make any noise and I leave the room.

I shut the door and I notice a tear on her cheek.

I'm flabbergasted to see her in such a state.

"Are you okay? "

"I think this is not up to me to be asked that. How is his mother? "

"Eff she's so sick... How's Katie?"

"She is in your room, I think she is awake. I'll go take a shower. Talk to her ... she really needs you… "

She doesn't even give me time to answer and she leaves.

I walk slowly to my room.

I opened the door and I immediately noticed Katie in ball position on the sheets.

She is still half asleep.

"Eff, just come to sleep. I can sleep well when your body is not pressed against mine. "

"Hmm. K. it's me "

Ok, they're so fucking each other … And my sister is so gay …

"Oh damn ... shit ... that's not what ..."

I'm getting closer and I lay my head on her shoulder.

'K. it's me your sister, and I already know about you two ... I ... it's okay to feel what you feel. "  
"I'm sorry I wanted to tell you about that, but after how I behaved with Naomi and you I do not really see how I could..."

"It's okay ... I think I can understand ... We'll talk about it later…"

She kisses me on the cheek and she's ready to go out ...

"She is in the shower ... beware ... take care of one another is the most important thing on earth you know... "

"Thank you. I love you Ems. "

"I love you too K. "

I'll do my best to upload it again soon, but maybe some reviews will help me my motivation! ! !

I'm kind of scared by the fact that almost no one is reviewing it …


	15. Chapter 15

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclamer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once__

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writing and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !__  
_

_Read and Review ! ! ! __Please ! ! ! _

Chapter Fifteen 

_***Katie's thoughts***_

After leaving the room I'm heading to the bathroom to join Effy.

I'm about to open the door when I hear a groan.

Fuck me!

It seems that I'm not the only one who's sexually frustrated at the moment.

Without even thinking I enter the bathroom.

She's in the shower, leaning against the wall, masturbating.

This vision let me totally speechless!

I know that what I'm about to say is one of the gayest things on earth ... but right now it's the only thing I can say ...

This is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen!

And also one of the sexiest one.

Suddenly, without realizing it I whisper:

"Fuck! "

I'm so turn on right now!

Effy is instantly aware of my presence and stops immediately.

She looks so embarrassed.

"No ... no ... it's ok ... continue ... I ... yes ... still ... I want to see how you're doing it ... if it's ok ..."  
Effy looks at me intently in the eyes and starts again her ministration.

I fixe her eyes and I cannot help but bite my lip.

Damn!  
Then I am replaying the path of her hand along her breasts to between her legs.

Her movements are fast and violent.

Her legs are trembling and her moans are so increasingly powerful.

She has trouble breathing.

She will not hold out long.

And to be honest I wonder if I am not going to cum just by watching her...

Suddenly she intently looks at me and her eyes are calling me.

'K. Hummmmm ... ... K. please ... I just need you ... "

Without any hesitation I approach her.

How could I refuse that to the girl I'm in love with?

OH MY GOD! ! !

I love her!

Ok Stop!

This is not about my feelings, it's just about hers...

So I approach her.

She holds me her other hand and draws me toward her.

"Eff ... what do you want me to do? "

"Kiss me ... I want to feel your lips against mine ... please"

"With pleasure ..."

Once again my clothes will be soaked, but I do not care!

All I care about is her pleasure!

Nothing else matters now.

I approach my lips and I kiss Eff.

Her lips are hot and trembling.

Just like mine to be honest!

We just started kissing when Effy orgasms.

Her whole body trembles and I am obliged to keep her in my arms otherwise she'll fall apart.

Her orgasm is without any doubt one of the most powerful I've ever seen.

"Whoaa Eff ... ... ... Woahh was you ... well ... is it always like this? ... I mean this powerful? "

"No ... "

Eff starts to get me undressed, and I let her do anything she wants to.

Once I'm naked she embraces every inch of my body.

Her kisses are just divine and I would really like to go further but I have to stop her.

"Eff ... hummm ... Eff, I honestly think that right now there's nothing I'd like more than to make love to you but ... "

"... You want our first time to be something particular and not a random shag in the bathroom without even being able to make too much noise by fear of offending your sister, Naomi and Tom for their entire life ..."

She smiles and kisses the tip of my nose.

"Yes ... Well I'm happy that miss "I know all of you in a single glance" is back in Bristol!"

"I want to know everything about you K. "

"Me too… What do think about a very long relaxing bath? "

"Amen! "

We fill the tub and then I go in here first and Eff snuggles against me.

I start to gently stroke her back and leave little kisses along her neck.

I feel that she is slowly falling asleep in my arms.

This feeling Is just fucking amazing!

I do not know for how long we will stay like that but I don't mind staying in this position all my life!

_***Emily's thoughts***_

When I open my eyes I'm surprised that Naomi isn't by my side.

Her side of the bed isn't even defeated.

She must have spent the night with Tom.

I get up and slowly walk towards Tom's room.

When I open the door I cannot believe what I'm seeing.

Naomi is lying on the floor, asleep, she holds Tom's hand who is sleeping in his bed.

They are just beautiful.

Tom looks a bit like Naomi with her blond hair like just as wheat, he has beautiful blue eyes as piercing as those of Effy.

But despite his young age they are already so full of sadness.

Looking at him I notice that this is the first time since I met him that he smiles.

I stand there a moment just to watch them.

Tom slowly starts to open his eyes.

He drops Naomi's hand, who does not even budge.

I'm so softly getting closer to him.

Without speaking, he handed me these arms to indicate me that he wants to be carried.

I snuggle him tightly against me and we exit the room.

I gently close the door for Naomi to continue sleeping.

We descend into the living room.

Katie is still asleep and Effy is awake in her arms.

She motion me not to make noise and she rises slowly.

Once we all are in the kitchen I put Tom on the counter.

"Tom, let me introduce you to Effy, she will live here with us. "

Effy extends her hand and Tom is surprised by her gesture.

He holds out his arm and gestured to her that he prefers a hug.

Effy looks at me, she is lost and frighten at the idea of giving him a hug.

But finally she takes him in her arms and rests a moment like that.

She seems to relax herself at his contact.

And she even starts to smile.

Then after at least one minute she releases him.

"Is she your sister's girlfriend? "

"Uh ... well... you see… she…they"

I really don't know what to say and judging by the head Effy is doing at the moment she isn't more enlightened than me on this one.

"I hope so…"

In a second we all turn our head toward Katie who stands in the doorway.

When their eyes met Katie and Effy smile.

Then Effy gently approaches Katie and takes her hand before she whispered:

"You're going to be ok?"

"With you by my side, yes ..."

Oh my god, Katie is not only totally gay but she's also completely addicted and fluffy.  
"So you're the little guy who gonna live with us? "

"Yep, and you're the sister of Emily the one I should be afraid of? "

"Ems! "

What! K. he is only 5 years old and considering how you treat James I thought it only was for the best to warn him! "

"What would you say about pancakes? "

"Cool! "

"Eff, I was talking to Tom, honey ..."

"It means that I will not have the right to eat them? "

She pretends to pout and Katie kisses her tenderly before slapping her butt.

Help! Please! I'm about to vomit …

"Hey, what do you think about letting the pancakes preparation to the redheads and during this time to wallow on the couch munching some cereal with me? "

"Great! "

Effy takes the box of cereal in one hand and Tom in the other and they go to the sofa, while Katie and I are starting the preparation.

"You look happy with her ..."

"I am ... really ... I will never thought it would be possible but yes. "

"I'm really happy for you! "

I cannot help but smile when I see that every two seconds Katie takes a look at Effy .

"Ems, you think that Naomi, Tom, and you could spend all day outside and not return until about 17Pm? "

"Uh ... yes sure but why? "

Katie starts to blush, I wonder why ...

oh fuck ... she wants ... she wants ... she wants Eff!

"Well, because ... well I ..."

"Yes I agree, it's ok! "

My god I would not be able to survive if I heard her tell me the reason why.  
Fucking disgusting!

She kisses me on the cheek and drops everything to join the Effy in the sofa. 

_***Effy's thoughts***_

Tom is glue to me and at first I'm not really comfortable about it.

But gradually the little man helps me to relax myself.

Obviously he and I have the same taste in cartoons because we're both captivated by the TV.

Suddenly I feel Katie who sits next to me.

She uses the blanket that covers me to hide her hands on my thighs.

I am now much less interested in the TV.

And it only gets worse when she sucks on my ear lobe before whispering:  
"We'll have the home for us both this morning and I do not know about you but I think I am more than ready ... so if you want to we can ..."

"YES! "

I think the whole house just jump because I've yelled it!

But I cannot help it !

That's what Katie Fitch is doing to me!

I'll do my best to upload it again soon, but maybe some reviews will help me my motivation! ! !

I'm kind of scared by the fact that almost no one is reviewing it …


	16. Author's notes

Sorry i've just learn that my grandmother is at the hospital, so i'm going to go see her during 4 or 5 days.I don't know yet how she is, and how sick she is. So I can't promise you that I'll be able to write something until Monday.

Hope you'll understand and still be there when I'll be back.


	17. Chapter 16

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclamer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once__

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writing and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !__  
_

_Read and Review ! ! ! __Please ! ! ! _

Chapter Sixteen 

_***Katie's thoughts***_

All the little "family" is gone since nearly an hour now.

Right now Effy is taking a shower while I try to decorate the basement into a pleasant and rather romantic place for our first time.

Whoahh, I can't believe that I'm gonna have sex with Effy Stonem… well no it's wrong… I'm about to make love with her not just a random fuck!

I change the sheets, lit incense and place candles almost everywhere.

I must admit that the place is rather nice!

But it's a bit weird for me to make such effort.

I'm usually so wasted that I don't even remember the place, or even sometimes the person...

But with Effy I want to make things right.

I want to remember every detail...

"Hey ..."

I turn myself and my eyes are instantly captivated by Effy's body.

She approaches me and kisses me so tenderly that I am completely surprised by her gesture.

Then I gently caress her cheeks, a tear is now running down her right cheek.

"Hey, no ... don't cry... have I done anything wrong? "

"No, it's a tear of joy K. ! Nobody ever did something like that just for me! It's ... I don't know what to say ... well … thank you ...»

I take her hands in mine and drew her with me to the bed.

I put her at the edge of the bed and I am standing between her legs.

Suddenly she began to gently move her hand down along my leg and then leans over to kiss my belly.

'K. you're beautiful, I hope you know that!"

I don't know what to say, I cannot find words important enough to describe what I feel at this exact moment.

So instead I lean down and kiss her, almost everywhere!

I try to put all the emotion that I feel through those kisses.

I'm not even panicked by what I feel.

Everything just so natural…

Effy is a girl, me too, but it changes nothing.

All that matters is what I feel for her.

She gently starts to caress my whole body with just the tips of her fingers, but this simple touch makes me shudder.

She gets up and kisses me passionately.

"Are you sure K. ? "

I can hardly speak cause my mouth is so dry.

"As ever ..."

She then removes my T-shirt.

Her movements are so soft and light that it feels like she does not even touch me.

But the feeling of warmth that comes over me remember that, yes, Effy Stonem is in the process of undressing me.

And I love every moment of this contact.

She then removes my bra.

She begins to pass her hand on my chest, every inch browsing my whole breasts.

Then she puts her lips on my right breast.

This simple kiss makes me groan.

I am forced to bite my lip not to let escape the immense pleasure that overcame me.

She did the same thing with the left breast.

Then she is back on the right, she begins to lick it by making small circles which becomes increasingly larger and faster.

I put my hands through her hair, and I draw her closer to me

I need to feel every inch of her against me.

"Hummmmm Eff ... babe ... hummmm ... it's so good, please ..."

Effy moans and I understand now that I'm not the only one who is really enjoying that moment.

But for once I don't want to be selfish.

So I reject her lightly, she looks at me anxiously.

But a smile appears on her lips when I start to remove her T-shirt.

"Hey, hey… no bra, it looks like someone did not want to waste any time ..."

We are both smiling.

"You don't even imagine how long I have been waiting for this moment! "

I then place my hands on her breasts and I begin to massage them.

She lets a very powerful groan escapes her lips and that give me goosebumps.

"It really looks like if you've been waiting enough time now..."

We smile again and I must admit that I am pretty happy to see how it all seems natural, for her as for me.  
She then gently pushes me on the bed and gets astride me.

The simple fact of seeing her above me make me groan.

I get up a little in order to lick her nipples.

I do that very gently in order not to hurt her because the bruises and cuts are still there.

She then bends down and begins to lick my chest, then she slowly descend along my belly.

She pauses to kiss my belly button and while doing it she stares at me.

She's driving me crazy!

Oh my god those eyes of her!...

It is too much for me so I let out an incredibly strong groan.

And I'm writhing under her to be able to feel her pelvis against mine.

With this contact I can feel that she is probably as excited as I am and maybe even more.

I begin to rub my pelvis against hers.

Our breath and our groans are synchronized and keep growing stronger.

Then I feel her fingers slip under the elastic of my boxer.

Oh my god!

I cannot believe it, it has never felt so strong with any of my ex and yet she did nothing.

Suddenly, an idea crosses my mind...

Yes I know the timing is pretty weird but...

I cannot formulate a coherent sentence, but whatever ...

"Eff, babe, wait ... you and me ... both of us together ..."

Eff begins to gently remove my boxers, and when she finishes I do the same thing with her.  
'K. I begin and you do exactly the same movements. Agree? "

I kiss her passionately.  
"Eff, you're a fucking genius! "

Suddenly I feel the tips of his fingers slowly beginning to graze my clit.

I need a bit of time to do the same thing.

Not because I hesitate or anything, but because my body is so full of pleasure that I find it hard to coordinate my movements.

"... Please … Hummmmm … Eff ... it's so good! "

"How I can see it, you can't really deny it right now..."

She smiles, gives me a cheeky wink and kisses me.

Oh my god I think that every second spent with her makes me even madder about her.

I feel the rhythm of her fingers increasing and I have more and more difficulties to contain the pleasure she gives me.

I'm so close!

My movements are erratic, but this seems not to pose her problems according the groans she makes.  
I use my second hand to pull her closer from me by the neck, I need to feel her lips against mine.

She kisses me with strength, I know that I won't be able to hold out myself much longer and my eyes start to close.

"No, Katie ... your eyes ... open them up ... I want to see them ..."

Without hesitating even one second I open them.

One last thrust of Effy's fingers and I orgasm.

I'm no able to control myself anymore.

My body convulse in waves of pleasure.

I tighten around her fingers, I'm fighting my own pleasure to still thrusting her.

Almost simultaneously Eff orgasm with an incredible power.

We continue to masturbate each other but more slowly until we come down from our ecstasy.

I look straight in her eyes and I cannot control the flow of words coming out of my mouth:  
"Whoahh Eff ... it was wonderful ... I ... you ... you ... I love you Eff"

Once I realize what I've said I put my hands over my mouth and I cannot help but turn my head toward the wall.

I cannot face her.

Eff starts to straddle me and kiss my pulse point languidly.  
The she wandering on my stomach, my chest, my neck and turn my head towards her.  
"Katie Fitch I think ... no ... I'm sure that I'm so fucking much in love you too... and you just give me the strongest ... no … the best orgasm of my entire life! But you can believe me it was nothing compared to what I 'm about to do with you! "

I tremble in anticipation of what is gonna happen.

And just like that … because we can and because we love each other we start to make love again and again.  
I think it's more or less the only thing we will do today and believe me I'm not about to complain...

I'll do my best to upload it again soon, but maybe some reviews will help me my motivation! ! !

I'm kind of scared by the fact that almost no one is reviewing it …

I'm actually emotionally exhaust cause of my grandmother situation so I can't promise an update every day, but writing (and your reviews) helps me to think about something else and it means a lot for me … So thanks for everyone who read this and take the time of reviewing it !


	18. Chapter 17

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclamer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once__

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writing and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !__  
_

_Read and Review ! ! ! __Please ! ! ! _

Chapter Seventeen 

_***Naomi__'s thoughts***_

Tom is still in my arms, but I can't blame him because spending the whole day in the city was pretty exhausting!

Poor little guy!

Emily is opening the door and as soon as we are inside Tom slowly opens his eyes and start to stretch himself.

Emily then approaches me and kisses him gently on the forehead.

That's one of the most caring gesture she has made to him since he's living with us.

I can see that she's more attached to him every day.

Emily will truly be a wonderful mother to our children.

OUR CHILDREN!

Yes, I'm not even afraid to think like that anymore!

After all the shit we have been through I know now that Emily is the woman of my life.

Nothing or no one will ever change that.

"Hey man what do you say about a small bowl of hot chocolate and some biscuits? "

"YES! ! ! "

"Ems, he did nothing but eat all day, and we will soon leave for your parents' dinner ..."

"Exactly, it is better to go on a Fitch's dinner with a full stomach. "

She picks him up and then put him on the ground.

" Hey Champion! Go and choose a DVD in the living room and then we will look a movie together, okay? We will join you soon big boy. "

Tom then starts running to the living room without even looking back at us.

Emily turns to me and in a split second she pines me against the wall and kisses me fiercely.

This kiss is so intense that I let out a small groan.

When her lips leave mine I murmur to her:

"Ems, Tom is just next door! We should not ...»

"I know, but I've held myself back all day and now it is just too much! I want you Naomi ... In addition to dinner with my parents now I just need you! It is vital! "

I kiss her again, her hands go under my sweater and began caressing my chest...

She puts one leg in contact with my center and this contact makes me shudder...

"Ems Hummmmm ... ... You're gonna prepare Tom's snack and I'll see what girls are doing, they'll have to stay with him a little while and we will go into the room! "

I'm not really sure that my words are coherent but I don't really care I just want her right know!

"Excellent idea, I'll hurry ... you want me to take some cakes to go up there too? "

"Ems! It's me you want or the snack? "

"Both! And maybe even at the same time ..."

"Cheeky! "

I wink at her.

_***Effy's thoughts***_

We lie on the bed, Katie is still in my arms, completely naked.

I think that for once I am completely exhausted, but I am totally blown ...

Nothing else matters to me except our naked bodies intertwined.

She slowly wakes up and began to stretch.

Then I draw small circles on her belly and around her navel.

Her skin is so soft, I think I'm already hooked to Katie Fitch!

"Eff, I think I will be really happy to make love with you one more time nut at the moment I'm just exhausted … you've exhausted me babe … I have aches in places I did not even know before! "

"I can return the compliment to you babe. "

"Girls? Can I come in? "

"Euh… Yeah … But wait two seconds please ..."

I turn to Katie and I ask her:

"You want to dress and act as if nothing had been done? "

"Eff, babe, we are radiant, we have sex hairs, and we're glowing! I think it is useless to try to hide it, plus, I'm not ashamed! It's even the contrary actually! "

She leans back then and puts the sheets over us.

"It's ok you can come in Naoms. "

She arrives and sees us, so she gives me a small wink.

"Woah, girls you will have to aerate the room it smells sex everywhere in here!"

"Yes, you're totally right but there is no surprise to that considering the day we've spent!"

"Yerk! Katiekins keep the details for you! It's just fucking gross! "

"Oh Naomikins shut up would you … and what do you want for fuck sake? "

"Ems and me, we kind of need to spend some alone time together before the meal ..."

"Hmm, hmm someone is missing her sex dose for the day..."

Katie gives me a pat on the arm, turns toward me, and then she smiles and kisses me fully on the lips.

She drives me crazy!

"We're coming Naomi, you can go ... but don't make too much noise anyway, it could traumatize Tom for the rest of his life ..."

"Well if he can survive to 1 hour with Katiekins I don't think that groans could traumatize him that much…"

Katie throws a cushion at Naomi.

Luckily she misses her otherwise Naomi will probably try to kill her.

"Go away before we change our mind! "

Naomi leaves and lets us alone.

Katie gets up and starts to get dressed as I stay in bed because I just want to see a little more her naked body.

She turns to me and smiles.

"You know it's not healthy to be such a perve Babe ... And don't worry you will see me naked soon enough. I'm going to join them, join me soon! "

She approaches me and I cannot help but get up and take her in my arms once again.

I kiss her languidly and when her lips leave mine I gently slap her arse…

Oh my god...

Katie...

_***Naomi's thoughts***_

Since I came back in the living room, Emily, Tom and I are sitting on the couch watching a stupid cartoon.

When all I want to do is … well … Ems … obviously!

Ems takes the hint to eat as much crap as possible … obviously...

The wait is horrible!

I want Ems, I can not help it, it's just like that, she is my drug and I'm in need for a rush ... a huge one actually!

Plus she keeps winking at me, and it excites me even more.

"Hi Tom! "

" Aunty Katie, You come to see the cartoon with us? "

"Yes. "

"Cool, come near me, I mean if you want so… "

It's too cute to see him make room for Katie to be near him.

But as cute as it may be there I can not wait any longer...

"Ah, thin Ems, I remember that I have to show you that thing ... you know about ..."

"Ah yes, the famous trick ... well you know what we should go see it now in the bedroom … like that Tom and Katie will keep watching quietly the cartoon while you take care of my stuff ..."

"Ems, Stop! It's ok just go! "

Emily almost runs toward the stairs, I think I'm not the only one that found that refraining our touches all day was not exactly easy.

Before to follow her I kiss Tom on the forehead and whisper in the ear of Katie:

"You may want to put the sound a little higher, your sister has a tendency to be quite noisy! Well I must ask Effy about you to know if it's Fitch Family thing or something …"

I give her a wink and then I'm going.

I hear her groan and threaten me, but it does not matter anymore.

The only thing that matters now is Emily and I!

… Naked in our bed …

Once in the room I am surprised to find myself nose to nose with Emily lying naked on the bed.

"Naomi hurry up we have not too much time because we can not afford to be late with my mom otherwise she'll become crazy! "

"Ems, I think even if we arrived with three hours' delay, the thing that will really spoil the evening would be telling her that we will raise a child. Don't you think? "

I quickly undress myself, and when I'm naked I lie down on bed, between her legs.

"Yes, you're probably right. Then we'll take our time ... "

I begin to kiss her while caressing her body.

"Oh by the way, I've surprised the girls stretched, or rather interwoven and completely naked."  
"Oye! What are you doing here? You try to kill the romantic mood or what? Speaking of my twin sister and her sex life does not really excite me you know, it's even totally the opposite actually ! "

"Sorry"

She shoots me a mischievous look.

"So I guess that you deserve a severest punishment! "

I'll do my best to upload it again soon, but maybe some reviews will help me my motivation! ! !

I'm kind of scared by the fact that almost no one is reviewing it …

I'm actually emotionally exhaust cause of my grandmother situation so I can't promise an update every day, but writing (and your reviews) helps me to think about something else and it means a lot for me … So thanks for everyone who read this and take the time of reviewing it !


	19. Chapter 18

**Author: Everything_Once Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomy/Emily and some others ... Rating: M Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...Disclamer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...**__

**LiveJournal: .com/Twitter: /everything_once**_**Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writing and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !**_

_**Read and Review ! ! ! Please ! ! ! **_

**Chapter Eighteen **

_*****Effy's thoughts*****_

**A few hours later we all are waiting in front of the Fitch's house.**

**I'm totally scared of been there. **

**For all I know Mrs. Fitch is pretty much just an evil monster…**

**Well at least according to Naomi. **

**And considering that I've almost killed her daughter I can't blame her about the fact that she'll probably rather seeing me dead than in front of her house, hand in hand with Katie.**

**Katie must have sense how stressed I am because at the second we've reached her street she has take my hand in her.**

**It makes me feel a lot better to know that she's there with me.**

**Naomi doesn't look really pleased too.**

**I can't blame her… **

**Her only mistake is to be totally in love with Emily and to make her happy…**

**How someone can blame her for that!**

**Tom is in Emily's arms and he seems tensed.**

**Poor boy he have been trough so much recently … life is so fucking unfair sometimes!**

**Mrs. Fitch opens the door, so it's too late to run. **

"**What the fuck? It's a fucking joke right?" **

**She looks at me, while saying that… **

"**Mum… don't talk like that in front of Tom!"**

"**Who?"**

**She really looks like she is going to explode!**

**I'm not really sure that this dinner is a good idea…**

"**Hy! I'm Tom, I'm 5 years old…"**

**Tom gives her a hand, she doesn't even take it or look at him.**

**The little man seems very sad of this rejection, he's almost crying right now…**

**Naomi looks at Emily it's strange but they seems to communicate with their eyes.**

**Then Emily gives her Tom. **

"**Hey big boy come with me we gonna go for a walk, just to be sure that you'll be really hungry for this dinner … ok?"**

"**I don't want to stay there…"**

**Tom is almost whispering … It makes my heart break… Katie squeezes my hand …**

"**Katie, why don't you go with them, Naomi doesn't really know the place so … Yeah it's for the best …."**

"**Eff, I don't really …" **

**I can't let her finish, I need to show her that I'm gonna fight for her, for us…**

"**No K. I'm sure he would love to … right Tom?"**

"**I just want to leave …"**

**Katie and Naomi, each take one of Tom's hand and go with him for a walk…**

"**Go away! I never want to see you again! Both of you! Emily, I have been pretty clear as long as you'll come here with HER you won't be welcome in this house!"**

**Emily starts to cry … I can't let that happen … **

"**She's your fucking daughter how dare you!"**

**She slaps me in the face. I don't move, I keep watching her in the eyes.**

"**Mum! Don't …"**

"**It's ok Ems she has the right to slap me cause I deserve it for what I've done to Katie … But I'm the only one she have to hate here … Believe me Mrs. Fitch I hate myself for what I've made to your daughter, I can't forgive myself … but the only person that have a right to hate me or judge me is your wonderful daughter … and, even if I can't understand why or how, she seems to have forgive me …"**

**The twin's father is now there too, he put a hand on his wife shoulder, probably to relax her … I hope it's gonna work… **

"**Jenna … she's right …"**

"**How for fuck sake shut up Rob!"**

"**but…"**

**Well … no wonder who's the boss in this house …**

**But she's not gonna scared me.**

**Katie has taken my defence with my mother it's the least I can do for her …**

"**Listen, if you want me to live I'll live, but we both now that Katie will come with me. It won't be good for you but believe me I don't care, but it won't be good for her neither, and we both know that at the moment she really needs her mum … so for once be a mum to Katie! And as for Emily she has done nothing wrong! She's in love with a girl and so what? She's still a great girl, smart, comprehensive, kind, you should be proud of her not ashamed …"**

**Emily takes my hand, she's still crying and shaking.**

**I totally understand how she feels …**

"**Please mum … we need you …"**

"**Well after all the dinner is ready so … I guess you should come in …"**

**Jenna goes back in her kitchen without even looking back at Ems.**

**She seems so broken …**

**Her dad gives her a hug.**

_*****Katie's thoughts*****_

**We're now all in the living room.**

**Mum and Dad are on each side of the table, Ems and I are sat opposite from Naomi and Eff. **

**James and Tom are playing in James room and believe me right now I'll pay to be with them…**

"**So who's this boy?"**

"**His name his Tom!"**

"**Katie I'm talking to your sister …"**

**I can feel tears coming in my eyes…**

**But I also can feel Effy's foot on my bare leg … she's trying to make me feel better… I'm not sure it's working no I'm also turn on … great !**

"**He's the son of one of our friend, and he's gonna live with us for a while…"**

"**WHAT! NO! It's not reasonable to let a child witness that"**

**She gestures to Emily and Naomi, and right now I just want to puke …**

"**Jenna we aren't gonna fuck in front of him, if it's what you're scared of, we aren't some fucking pervert!"**

"**I haven't talk to you! I'm already doing a favour to both of you by letting you sit at my table!"**

"**Ok that's enough!" Naomi leave the table, she probably goes with the boys " Don't you dare talk to my girlfriend like that ever again or you'll never see me again! You hate me … fine … but she hasn't done anything wrong … she's the one forcing me to come here every week! She's the one reminding me that you are my mother and I should love you no matter what …"**

**Emily is now fully crying and she can't talk anymore … so Katie stands up and say:**

"**Mum, how could you be such a bitch we haven't done nothing wrong … we just are in love … and yes they're girls but they make us so fucking happy that's the only thing that should matter!"**

**Oh fuck what have I said … Now everyone is looking at me …**

"**WHAT! NO WAY! YOU CAN'T BE GAY TOO! SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THIS FAMILLY?AND NOW TO YOUR OWN SISTER TOO!"**

"**Fuck off mum, the fact that I so much want to make love to Effy every time I look at her has nothing to do with Emily, Naomi or even you, it's just about us …"**

"**Is it because you can't have children anymore? Because the fact that you're sick isn't a reason to waste your whole life…"**

"**What … you … can't …" Emily is so confused right now …**

**She leaves the table … I look at Effy in the eyes …**

"**Go talk to her, it's ok … you need to be with her right now …"**

**She comes next to me and kisses me fiercely, before she goes away I take her hand and I whisper to her:**

"**Oh and by the way I'm also in love with you … now go talk to your sister …"**

_*****Effy's thoughts*****_

**She leaves. **

**I stand up and look at Jenna again.**

" **I'll try my best to make Katie talk to you again cause even if she won't admit it she loves you and needs you … but if you ever make her cry or sad … I swear to god that I'll make you pay for that!"**

**I'm so tensed right now! **

**I'm doing my best to control myself but it's not easy …**

"**Rob don't you think you should say something!"**

**For the first time since we are here he looks at me, then he stands up and hugs me.**

"**I'm glad that my girl have someone like you by her side, take care of her … she's everything to me … and I can see that we feel the same way about her … right now she's broken so help her please … give me MY KATIE back … and please protect her …"**

"**I promise you that I'll do more than my best!"**

"**I'm sure of that…"**

**I'm now crying too. When he releases me I feel Tom hand in mine.**

"**Effy don't cry … I don't like it when people cry … please …"**

"**It's ok Tom, I'm fine … you still want to go back home ?"**

"**YES!"**

"**Then let's go."**

**So Naomi, Tom and I start to walk back home. I truly hope that our girls are fine …**

"**I'm sure they'll solve everything out … You might don't now that yet but those girls are strong…"**

"**I hope so Naoms …"**

**I'm curry that I havent updated for a while but my grandmother just dyied and i wagonnet able to write … I'll try my best to update tomographe or Sunday …**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed my words ! **


	20. Chapter 19

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclamer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once 

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writing and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !_

_Read and Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Nineteen

***Emily's thoughts***

I'm alone in our old bedroom, I'm sitting on her bed crying …

I don't get it … why hasn't she told me …

I'm her fucking twin sister that should make a difference, right?

After all we've been through I've just assumed that all the lies were over…

I guess I was just wrong!

"Ems, can I come in? Please …"

"It's your fucking room too!"

I don't want to be mad at her but I just can't help it…

"I know but I just wanna be sure you're ok with me being there …"

"Suit yourself …"

She opens the door and comes next to me.

I wanna talk but there are no words coming out from my mouth.

"I've so much wanna to tell you, actually you were the fist thing I've think about when I've been told that I can't …. Well, I was just so ashamed of telling you that, I was scared everything will have been different… I was feeling responsible, sick, disgusting …"

She's crying and shaking now.

I can't see her like that, I love her to much.

"K. you've nothing to be ashamed of, it's not your fucking fault. There's nothing wrong with you!"

I'm rubbing her back and kissing her forehead.

She's so weak, I've never seen her like that!

"But … I should have talked to you … I'm sorry Ems …"

"It's ok, but promise me that you won't ever again lie to me or hide anything from me ever!"

"I swear it was the last time… I love you to much Ems!"

"I know, me too. And I'll be there for you, I mean Naoms or I could even carry your child if you want …"

I'm smiling at her …

"Fuck no! Their fashion skills will be shit, I would rather have James doing that!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the little pervert will be pretty please to wear maternity clothes …"

We both laughing now.

"God I've missed that, I've missed you!"

***Katie's thoughts*** 

We're now walking hand in hand to our house.

Yes, OUR house, I know it's Naomi one but it just feels so much like a real home to me…

Especially cause Eff is there with me!

She just mean so much to me, I won't be able to live without her anymore!

Fuck, I'm just addicted to her!

As soon as we enter the kitchen we're pretty surprise to found Naomi and Effy totally pissed laughing.

"Hey, you're back, I've missed you!"

How so sweet!

I approach her and give her a peck on the lips.

God, I've missed her to much!

I take a seat next to her and I place a hand in her back under her shirt.

She instantly put her hand on my tight… Fuck she's such a tease!

"Hey listen I've just got a great idea, Eff and I are gonna stay there and cook a plate of Italian pasta while Naomi and Ems will go to the drugstore to buy a lot of alcohol ! Isn't that great ?"

Everybody agree. As soon as they're outside I put some water on the fire, and I take some tomatoes and garlic out of the fridge.

I start to cut everything when I feel a pair of hands on my ass.

I'm not hot as fuck, great Eff just fucking great!

"Eff, are you sure it's a great idea … the girls will come back soon, and I think that you already know that I can't resist you for long … please Eff …"

"Katie the only thing I wanna taste on my mouth now is you, it's that simple … I've missed you … every part of you … if you see what I mean!"

While saying that she keeps touching me …

Her hands are now on my tummy, under my shirt and her body is entirely touching mine.

I can feel her hands getting down and her tong is now on my neck.

My heart is beating so hard I can't even believe it.

This girl can make me come with only a few touches, it's so unreal!

"K. if you really wants me to stop you just have to say one word, but if you want me to do more you'll have to beg me babe…"

"Eff! Fuck you're such a fucking tease …"

"It's not exactly the magics words I'm waiting for …"

She's now slowly moving against my ass …

Fuck!

I want her so badly …

"Eff, please I'm begging you, I need you … please … I'm addicted to you … please … I want you to make me come in this kitchen like right now … ok?"

"Well considering that you're asking me so kindly …"

I can now feel her fingers on the hem of my jeans, she's slowly opening the buttons one by one.

"Eff, fuck hurry up they're gonna come back …"

"Someone's needy …"

"Somene's making me so fucking horny …"

She's pulling my jeans and knickers down in only one movement, it seems that I'm not the only one who want to …

"K. babe situation on the counter …"

She doesn't need to tell me that twice …

As soon as my ass is on the counter she's kissing me hard on the lips.

"Could you open your legs a little bit more for me babe?"

"Eff … babe … right now I would do anything for you …"

Only a second after I feel her tongue on my thighs.

" Eff I love you believe me I do … I really do, and I love when you make love to me but right now I just need you to fuck me … ok?"

"You only have to ask princess …"

She opens my folds with one finger and start to rub my clit fiercely.

"Fuck K. you're so wet! You weren't joking about wanting this…"

I moan so hard I even surprise myself!

She rubs m clit a few more minutes while kissing me really hard.

I keep moaning in her mouth, and I move my hips in rhythm with her hand.

I need more, I need to feel her, I need to climax!

"Eff… inside … now …"

She doesn't say anything.

She kisses me one last time.

Then she enters me with two fingers and I have to grip the counter hard not to fall cause I'm moving frantically on Effy's fingers.

I'm almost riding her fingers right now!

She lowers herself and she's now facing my cunt.

"Humm, K. every part of you is just so fucking wonderful!"

She licks her lips and she furiously lick my clit.

A few more movements and then she curls her fingers in me.

I feel my walls tighten around her fingers.

And I'm now screaming her name, she kisses me to hide the noise of my climax.

She keeps her fingers in me while I'm recovering.

And next she licks her fingers clean and I feel my pussy clench. I will be able to climax again just by seeing her doing that!

"Hummmm K. that's probably the best thing I've ever tasted …"

"Come here babe!"

Then I kiss her delicately and I'm moaning when I taste myself on her tongue.

I love that … I love us … I love her!

I hear the door, and in a really quick move I put my knickers and jeans back.

But by seeing the horror look on Ems face I guess that I haven't been quick enough.

"Oh my god, I'm blind!"

She goes in the living room.

Naomi is smiling at us and Eff is winking at me.

"Well, I'm not sure that Eff is still hungry, but I'm fucking starving! Ems will probably never eat anything from this kitchen soon so I'm gonna ordering some pizza!"

"Fuck off would you!"

"Oh, Katiekins don't be upset, have we interrupt anything?"

"Oh God no!"

"Eff, don't enter her game…"

"Ok I gonna go with Ems, please clean the counter and come with us …"

She leaves the kitchen and I hug Eff.

I place my both hands on her ass and whisper to her:

"Eff, it was fucking amazing, I'll thank you later! Believe me, you wont be able to sleep tonight!"

I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while but since my grandmother death I haven't feel able to write a lot … It's not easy for me … I'll do my best to upload soon …

Thanks to those who have reviewed my words !


	21. Chapter 20

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once 

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writing and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !_

_Read and Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Twenty

***Effy's thoughts***

We now all are in the living room, and we are pretty pissed!

And for some stupid reason everyone have agreed to the stupid idea of playing "truth or dare" …

Oh god I hate this game… And I'm not sure that playing this right now with Naomi and Emily too is a brilliant idea …

Well we'll see …

Right now all I can focus on is Katie's tits … Don't judge me … she's just sat opposite me and her shirt is pretty relevant …

"Babe … you're alright?"

I don't move my eyes and I keep looking at her tits…

"Hum … hum … so who wants to start to spin the bottle?"

"Me… me … me …"

"Katie relax you're high or what?"

"It's not your turn to ask questions … sorry sis' …"

Oh! That's my girl … bossy … I love that attitude on her … it's making her even more sexy!

She spins the bottle and it ends on Emily … interesting …

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth …"

"Ok, who was your first time with?"

"First time what?"

She's blushing now.

"Ems, you're dumb or what ? First time having sex!"

"Well … it was with Naoms … obviously …"

"Oh you're so cute sweetheart!"

"Oh come on keep your knickers on Naomi! It's pretty lame actually …"

"Well I guess it's your turn Ems."

Fuck … the bottle is on me now …

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth I guess …"

"Well, is my sister responsible for the bruises on your face ?"

"EMS ! ! !"

"Katie I'm talking to your girl right now!"

I look intently in Emily's eyes I want to be sure that she believes me…

"Of course not, your sister have never hurt me in any way! I guess it's my turn now…"

Great the bottle end on K.

I'm doing her my cheeky grin and I truly hope that she understands what I want …

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare of course babe …"

"Oh come on that's gross… I'm not watching that …"

"Ems, I think you'll prefer to close your eyes … Katie I dare you to kiss the hell out of me right now…"

I'm smiling.

She slowly approaches me then she almost jumps on my lap and kisses me fiercely!

I feel her tongue on my lower lip and without any hesitation I open my mouth to her.

I let my hands travel under her top, one in the back and the other in the front. I'm now caressing her tits.

God I so much want to make love to her right now!

Fuck she needs to stop kissing my like that or I'll fuck her in the middle of the living room in front of the girls.

"Hum… hum… I guess Katie have prove that she's able to kiss you, maybe she cans spin the bottle now … yeah … otherwise my sweet girl here is gonna puke …"

Katie goes back to her place, and I feel alone… I miss her … Fuck I'm so screwed!

She turns the bottle.

"Great Naomikins' first time … So Truth or dare?"

"Well I'm not sure about kissing you so … truth… obviously…"

"Pffffff, you wish babe … so we all know that you're in love with Ems since you're 12, but when was the first time you've "released yourself" about her?"

"K. you're fucking gross!"

"Ems shut up!"

"Don't be ashamed everyone is doing it, right babe?"

I'm now smiling at K. and she's blushing… So cute …

"Well, I guess I was 12 too …"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I haven't lying about being totally into you since I'm 12 …"

"Looks like that yeah, come here my little cheese …"

They're kissing too… I'm truly happy that they're back together, let's face it they're made for each other!

I hope that K. and I look so good too …

"So my turn … who's next? Oh it seems that you're the lucky one Katiekins … Truth or dare sweetheart?"

"Yeurk… don't look at me like that fucking lezza bitch …"

She's smiling but Ems doesn't look quite pleased.

"Katie fuck off! You're exactly straight as an arrow … so shut up and never speak to Naoms like that ever again!"

"Keep your knickers on little sis', I'm only joking right ? So Truth …"

"Oh I'm a bit disappointed I was kind of hoping that you will kiss the hell out me too … Just kidding … so how many "person" have you slept with?"

"Well… There were … well … actually … 9"

"So much for being a bitch …"

"Say the girl that I've only fucked two people including the love of her life and a fucking G.E.E.K!"

"Ok, Fitches calm down!"

"Yeah as you like… so my turn … Great Effy again … So why have you be beaten?"

I close my eyes … all I can see is my mum beating me … she's so broken … I can't blame her … I've made this mess up …

Instinctively I plant my nails in my belly, where the cuts are.

I can feel the pain all over my body …

A single tears is rolling on my cheek.

"Ems, what the fuck is your problem? Leave her for fuck sake!"

"I'm not talking to you so shut up! Effy, we're all waiting for your answer …"

I stand up, and I look at her, I'm so angry right now that I'm screaming at her:

"Fuck you Emily, I don't owe you anything, I've nothing to explain to you, so leave me alone and fuck you!"

I can't stay there, I have to leave so I run into the garden.

I fell in the middle of the garden.

I can't stand on my feet, it's just to much…

I'm just broken, I'm running on empty …

The only light I can see now in my life is Katie.

"Babe, you're here?"

I don't speak, cause I can't.

I just move my hand.

She slowly approaches me and don't try to make me stand up.

Actually now she's lying on the floor with me. She's just spooning me, we don't need words.

She gently stroke my arms.

"Eff don't listen to her ok? She doesn't know you, she doesn't know how great you are! But I do and I just hope that one day you'll do too …"

"K. just don't, I know you mean it but right now I'm not able to listen to that, so please don't!"

"Ok Eff, but I do love you s don't forget that!"

We stay like that, cuddling in the garden for hours when it starts raining…

I love the rain, I've always loved it, it might look strange but I don't care.

I stand up and I start turning on myself under the rain.

I'm watching the sky, and I just love that moment.

"Babe, come on let's go inside it's bloody raining!"

"Oh come on K. it's just some water, come dance with me, it's great!"

"Eff … you're fucking crazy…"

I take her hand and made her come closer to me.

She shivers.

"K. you're cold?"

"No silly, it's you…"

"Me?"

"Yeah you … babe when I'm next to you I'm always shivering, I can't help it! You make me feel like that… Oh Eff what have you done to me?"

I'm smiling, we both are now soaked but I don't care, I'm just living the moment, it's just perfect.

"Eff, I'm fucking soaked through babe can we … "

"K. I haven't even touch you yet …"

I'm winking at her, and she's smiling.

"If you truly believe that we're gonna make love here … I mean outside, under the rain … in a fucking garden … no fucking way!"

"Oh come on Katiekins I know you want it as much as I do…"

I put my right hand on her center, and let just say that yeah she really wants it …

"Eff … please … don't … we can …"

I slowly move my hand in circle, she's now trembling and can't keep her eyes open.

"Eff … don't stop … but don't trash my clothes with grass or something right … they're fucking nouvelle …"

"You're really thinking about clothes right now?"

I put her hairs behind her ears, and I kiss her ears, then her neck.

I'm now kissing her jaw line, she lets out a moan. Her breathing is less regular.

I open her shirt, and slowly open it.

Her shirt is now falling on the floor, her bra is fucking wonderful but it's nothing compared to her tits!

I can wait so I'm kissing and licking her tits even if she still has her bra on.

Then I help her remove it, cause let's face it she's even hotter without it …

"K. I'll never be tired of your tits!"

She starts to remove my dress and my bra too, then she's kissing my boobs and it's like if I'm in even now …

Oh my god, she's a fucking genius when she uses her tongue!

I can't stop moaning…

"K. please don't stop …"

"I wasn't really planning to stop Babe!"

"Well … then … humm … just keep going then…"

She puts my knickers down and makes me open my legs a little bit. Then she kneel herself down. She's now facing my cunt, But before moving she looks at me in the eyes and whispers:

"I love you Eff, I really do… otherwise I won't be doing that … so fucking enjoy this moment … cause I'll never do such a thing ever again!"

"I love you too Katiekins but right know I just want to feel the love …"

She doesn't wait any longer and I immediately feel her tongue on my folds.

Then she's living gentle kisses all over my cunt.

It's fucking magical I can feel her everywhere at the same time …

"You taste so good babe!"

"Hummmmmm … my clit … please … now … I need …"

Her tongue is now circling my clit and she's licking it fiercely.

I have my hands in her hairs, and I'm doing my best for not putting her head further in my center.

Cause right now I'm dying under her tongue …

"Fingers … now … I need … please … more …"

She doesn't stop what she's doing she just starts to introduce one finger in me.

Her ministrations are slow but intense at the same time.

She's amazing!

A few moment after she adds another finger and starts pounding me.

I'm so close right now, I can feel a wave of energy, love, and pleasure in my whole body.

My walls tighten around her fingers, my orgasm is huge, but she doesn't stop her movements.

She has to held me cause my legs are so weak, I hardly can stand on my foot now.

God! She's fucking great!

I've never feel something so intense in my life before … not even with drugs …

She's my nouvelle drug that's official!

We keep making love to each other all night long in the garden, and under the rain. It's a fucking dream come true.

I'll never be able to forget that night, ever!


	22. Chapter 21

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once 

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writing and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !_

_Read and Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Twenty-One

***Naomi's thoughts*** 

Just after Effy and Katie departure, Ems and I have reached our bedroom. She seems quite upset …

"Ems, relax… what the matter?"

"What the fucking matter? Seriously Naoms you're blind or what? Katie hasn't trust me enough to told me that she's sterile, but she confesses herself with Effy… she obviously means a lot to Katie, but it's Effy we're talking about … she's mysterious, pretty fucked and has a lot of problems … so…"

"Ems, it's not our life … and yeah you're probably right about Effy's problems, but Katie is obviously aware of what's happening and if she thinks that she can handle that then we've to trust her about that!"

"But she's my sister and she's weak right now so I've to protect her… she's my twin and …"

"Come on Ems, we're talking about your sister… She's Katie Fucking Fitch, no one can hurt her!"

"That's where you're wrong … Effy can hurt her, not because she's Effy, but because Katie is in love with her … being in love can hurt you so badly… it can pretty much destroy you…"

I can't look at her right now, cause I'm so ashamed. I know she doesn't want to say that about me but it's what I've done to her, and we both know that.

She stands up, come closer to me and wrap me in such a romantic hug that I can believe it.

She leaves a gentle kiss on my lips and then draws the curve of my lips with her fingers, just before whispering:

"But they can also make you so fucking happy and so alive … and that's exactly what you're doing to me so don't even think that I don't love you cause I do I really do! You mean the world to me Naoms, actually you're my world …"

"I'm in love with you Emily Fitch, every inch of you is just wonderful! And just so you know you've made my life complete! Thank you! And for your sister I'm sure she can handle it, and well if her or Effy need help we'll be there it's what we have to do! That what it's suppose to be …"

"What love?"

"Yeah that too, but I was talking about … family …"

"Effy is not my family! You and Katie are! That's it! Well now Tom is a part of my family too"

"That's not true and you know it, we all are a family Ems, the four of us! Plus I'm pretty sure that Katiekins consider Effy as a part of her family and as you're her sister … "

"Ok ok, you're right as always … now come to bed with me and I'll show you how much I care about my family …"

She's winking at me and I can resist her. She starts to undress herself and I'm already so turn on…

"Naoms can you close the door and the curtains I don't want someone interrupting us or seeing us …"

"Ok ma'am your wishes are my orders!"

I close the door and then I approach the window to close the curtains as requested.

Oh my fucking god…what the fuck!

I can't believe it, they're fucking on my garden, outside, under the fucking rain where everyone can see them.

I whisper:

"It seems that your sister doesn't mind being exposed …"

"What are you saying? And more important why aren't you naked already?"

I close the curtains and I smile before joining the love of my life.

***Emily's thoughts***

It's the middle when I heard Naoms' phone ringing … it's probably important considering that it's probably 2 or 3 am.

I gently caress her shoulder and I leave a few kisses on her back.

"Naoms wake up …"

"Ems you can't be serious … again … you've made me come what 5 or 6 times already … let me get some rest, yeah?"

"Your phone is ringing … it might be important!"

I give her the phone, and I listen to what she's saying.

"Allo … yes it's me… no it's ok… what? … how bad exactly? … do you … do you think she'll survive the night? … yeah sure … what? … why!... ok, I understand … yeah we'll be there as soon as possible … thanks!"

She's so pale right now, I hope everything will be fine.

"Naoms you're alright?"

"She's dying Ems… it's over … thy don't even think she'll make the night … we've to go right now!"

"I' coming with you, but Tom?"

"She has told them that she doesn't want him to be there … she wants him to remember the good moments … what do you think?"

"It's her decision Naoms, we haven't any right …"

We dress up as quickly as possible. Then Naoms goes in Katie and Effy's room to explain the situation to them.

While I go in Tom Bedroom he's sleeping but as I approach him he wakes up.

"Hey, big boy you're awake?"

"Yeah … cuddle?"

"I can't say no to such a cutie? Right? Come here little angel!"

I'm cuddling him and I start to silently cry.

How life can be so hard for a little boy so cute as Tom… it's so fucking unfair … hey cutie what do you say about a hot chocolate and some biscuits on the sofa and then aunt Katie and Effy will come with you …"

He's now standing on the bed and starts to jump on his bed.

"Yes … yes … yes … Emsy?"

"Yeah cutie?"

"Why are you crying?"

"It's because … well …"

"It's cause Emsy and I have to go at work right now and we don't want to leave you Tommy boy!"

"Yeah, we love you cutie"

Naomi comes near me and we're now both hugging him and Naomi is whispering:

"It's gonna be ok …"

"I'll wait in the car …"

"Yeah, I'm coming. Are the girls awake?"

"Yep, they'll be in the living room in five minutes"

We head to the kitchen, I take Tom in my arms and then I sat him on the counter.

He looks pretty exhausted.

He's so beautiful with his little lion in his arms.

"So cutie what do you want with your chocolate?"

"Cookies! And I want some more to Leo too! He's kind of hungry too …"

"Who's leo?"

"Leo meet Emsy, Emsy meet Leo the lion. He was in my room with a not from Effy."

"Sweet, Leo I'm so glad to meet you … I've to go now..."

"Can you carry me to the living room? I like being in your arms Emsy…"

"Come here cutie …"

As soon as I'm outside I start to cry …

***Katie's thoughts*** 

When we enter the living room we spot him sat in the couch with tree hot chocolates on the table and a lot of cookies.

Poor boy if only he knew what's happening right now…

"Eff, Katie come, come … Leo and I will share with you!"

"Of course we are boy! So I guess that you've found my present …"

"Yep! He's great thanks Eff!"

"You're welcome Tommy boy."

Effy is now sat on the couch too and Tom instantly cuddles on her side, I approach them and I cuddle myself on the other side of Effy.

"Katie?"

"Why are you cuddling with Eff?"

"Well … Tom … you know how auntie Naoms and Emily are in love with each other right?"

"Yeah!"

"Well Eff and I are in love too… so … well that's why … You see?"

"Yeah but you know Eff and I are in love too, but it's ok we can share…"

I'm fully smiling now, and Eff is smiling too.

This boy is just fucking perfect!

"You know what Tommy boy I'll be quiet pleased to be your wife… but I kind of like Katie too … so yeah sharing is a good idea …"

If you really think it's funny you're so wrong, you'll be punished for even considering sharing as a possibility …

We stay like that for the rest of the night and we fell asleep in each other arms … as a family …

Thanks to those who have reviewed my words and keep doing it even if I'm not really regular in my uploads at the moment!


	23. Chapter 22

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once 

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writing and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !_

_Read and Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Twenty-two

***Effy's thoughts*** 

I slowly open my eyes Tom and Katie are still cuddling on my sides.

I enjoy this moment, I take the time to mesmerize their positions, it's crazy but right now with them at my sides I feel alive, and happy.

I give each a kiss on the forehead.

Tom doesn't move but Katie start to stretch, and one of her hand is now on my tits … fuck … what am I gonna do ?

Now I'm feeling her hot breath on my neck … she's such a tease …

"Hummm … yes … Eff … please … humm … don't stop …"

Oh great just fucking great now she's having a naughty dream … I need to make her stop moaning otherwise I won't be able to control myself …

I gently let my fingers travel all along her arm … She delicately opens her eyes, she seems confused but as soon as she spots me a radiant smile is illuminating her face.

"Oh god Eff, I love to wake up next to you…"

"Yeah, it seems so …"

"What … why?"

"Well, were your dreams nice?"

"Oh my god … you've heard me …"

She's blushing, it makes her look even sweeter!

I gently kiss her lips hoping that it will make the shame go away …

"K. it's ok you don't have to be ashamed about that. Actually I kind of find it pretty sexy!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, plus it'll be not really fair for me to blame considering that I'm always have dirty thoughts or dreams about you babe…"

She smiles at me and then kisses me on the lips.

I try to deepen the kiss but she stops me.

I'm confused.

"What?"

"Babe, if we don't stop like right now I wont be able to refrain myself of humping you on this couch …"

"Yeah and the problem is ?"

"A little angel of five years old named Tom …"

Oh fuck I've forgotten him …

"Plus I need to take a shower and take a quick breakfast or I'll be late for my first day of work!"

"Shit, I've also forgotten about your work … You really need to go?"

I'm placing my hands on her hips, and I gently start to caress her skins at the hem of her boxers.

She's so sweet … God I'll love to taste her body right now … focus!

"Eff, it's my first day and my first real job … plus I really need to show everyone that I'm able to become an adult! And that I'm not useless or brainless. I've got skills so it's time for me to show everyone what those hands can do!"

"What do you say about showing me first …"

I bit my lower lips and I'm checking her out.

She starts to blush, and it's one of the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Later … maybe …"

"For sure … Wait, if the girls are not there and you're at work, who's gonna watch after Tom?"

"Humm, well it's pretty obvious that it'll be your mission babe …"

"WHAT! WAIT…NO! I can't, I'll break him!"

"Eff why are you screaming?"

Shit I've wake him up… see I'm shit with kids…

"Shhh, Tommy boy sorry it's nothing, it was a game between Katie and I."

"Can I play too then?"

"No, sorry but it's only for the girls. Why don't you go play in your room while we're making the breakfast?"

"Cool!"

He's almost flying to his bedroom.

Katie is climbing on my lap and she's now straddling me.

I gently take her ass in my hands and made her come closer.

I need to feel her against me!

She's placing her hands under my shirt, they're almost burning me but it feels so good!

Then she slowly lower her right hand which is now on my center.

"K. what are you doing?"

"It's pretty obvious … be quiet or I'll have to stop!"

She starts to rub my center and I let out a small moan.

"Sorry …"

Her body is now rocking slowly on mine, I place my hands on her tits and I start squeezing them even with her shirt on.

We can undress cause someone can come in at any time.

It's pretty stupid but the fact that we still have our clothes on turn me on even more.

But as much as I enjoy the clothes really need to feel her so I take her right hand and I place it under my shorts.

"Someone's needy…"

"Someone's making me so wet …"

"Yeah I can of feel it…"

I let my tongue travel on her neck while she starts to rub my clit …

"Eff, I'm hungry!"

"Fuck … yeah … five more minutes Tom!"

"Shit, close one! I guess we'll have to finish it tonight…"

She stands up and goes for her shower.

Half an hour later the breakfast is almost done and I keep looking at her.

She's so gorgeous!

"Eff … Eff … Eff!"

"Sorry I was dreaming … what?"

"What are we gonna do today?"

"I've no idea … guess what? You choose!"

"Great! II wanna go to the park, I love the playground!"

"Ok … the park … I uses I can do that…"

"For sure babe, why don't you take your camera and shoot the cutie while he's playing?"

"Cool!"

"Why not…"

A few hours later Tom and I still are at the park, and I've taken almost a hundred picture of him playing and smiling.

I've to admit that I'm having a great time.

We've also played together.

I hope that his mother will be alright, because otherwise it will break him and his little heart.

I know how it feel to loose someone you care so much about … tony … my father … my mum … well of course they're not dead but the pain in my heart is huge so I totally could imagine how he'll feel.

Tom is running toward me, smiling. God he's such a great kid!

He directly jumps in my arms and cuddles me.

"Eff! i've missed you!"

"Well you've just been in the playground for 10 minutes boy … but I've missed you too …"

"Come play with me in the playground then …"

"Ok Tommy Boy I guess I can't say no to you! Stop smiling at me like that little evil …"

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHO'S CRAZY ENOUGH TO LET YOU TAKE CARE OF SUCH A SMALL BOY! YOU GONNA SCREW HIS LIFE TOO?"

I immediately recognize this voice even if I can't see her in my back. My body starts to shake… I'm scared …

"Eff? Who is she?"

"It's ok Tom. Go in the playground and keep playing with the other kids, I'm coming with you soon."

"But …"

"No Tom … please!"

I put him on the floor, and he starts to walk to the playground, but he keeps looking back at me. He's scared too I can feel it.

As soon as he's far enough I turn myself to face her.

She's wasted and drunk, and it seems hard for her to stay right on her foots.

But she also seems so mad at me, I can see a hint of disgust for me in her eyes.

"Never talk like that again when he's around! He don't deserve your hate, I do!"

"I don't bloody care fucking bitch! You've ruined my whole life! What do you excepted from me? I should have get ride of you … always wonder why I've fucking changed my decision back then … we were happy before you came up … fucking whore … never happy … always so fucking fit and mysterious… It's over now, you're nothing to me anymore …"

Then she slaps me really hard and with that she's living. I fall on the floor, unable to move … or to breathe … all I can do is cry …

Her words just have killed me… she's right it's over …

Suddenly I feel a little hand on my shoulder, I turn my face to see Tom standing there.

He brush the tears away from my cheek and then hug me very hard.

"Eff, why are you crying?"

I can't talk.

"Eff, what have she said? She's a really bad person if she's the reason why you're crying."

I wanna talk to him but I just can't.

I do my best to stand myself up.

Then he takes my hand in his, and we start walking back to Naomi's house.

Yes … her house … it's not my place anymore … I've nothing … I'm no one … I'm over … I'm dead …

Thanks to those who have reviewed my words and keep doing it even if I'm not really regular in my uploads at the moment!


	24. Chapter 23

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once 

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writing and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !_

_Read and Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Twenty-three

***Katie's thoughts*** 

I'm knackered this first day of work has been exhausting. As soon as I open the door I spot Tom on the floor he's painting, but he looks so sad.

I hope that her mum is still alive …

I immediately approach him and I sat on the floor right next to him.

"Hey what's up buddy?"

"I'm sad …"

"Why? And where's Effy?"

"She upstairs, she doesn't want to talk to me anymore …"

There are tears on his eyes.

"Why?"

"I don't know, she's sad since we've met her… Katie, why her mother is so mad at her?"

"WHAT?You've met anthea? I mean Effy's mum?"

"Yeah, but she isn't nice, she swears and she hits Eff too …"

Oh fuck …

"Tom where's Effy?"

"She's upstairs, but she doesn't want to see anyone. She's in the bathroom, but she doesn't want to open, she keeps crying and she's hurt too …"

"Ok Tom promises me that you'll do exactly what I've asked you to. I want you to stay there until I say something different. Everything will be alright as soon as you stay there. Oki buddy?"

"Yes. But Katie please made her smile again!"

"I'll do my best buddy."

I left him, I'm scared about how I'll found her.

I hope she's alright.

I knock on the bathroom door, nothing so I slowly open the door.

OH MY GOD …

She's lying on the floor in a ball, they're blood on her arms, shirt, her eyes are all puffy and there is a huge bruise on her face and a cut on her lips.

"Eff, no … what have you done to yourself … eff … please talk to me!"

She doesn't answer or even move.

She's just there it's almost as if she's dead. I approach her, and I gently grabb her hand.

There is still no reaction.

"Eff … come on … it's me … we need to take care of those cuts … Eff … please … say something …"

"Katie, Effy, it's us can we come upstair?"

Fuck… the girls are back …

"Eff can they come?"

No reaction.

"Yes Naomi, but Emily can you stay with Tom?"

She can't see her like that, she'll freak out.

"Ok, I'm coming …"

Only a few seconds after she's standing in the doorway. She seems shocked of what happens in front of her eyes.

"Oh my god, Eff what happens to you?"

"She doesn't talk, she's in shock! Naomi can you help her I need to fix that. I can't let her do that to Effy again! This has to stop!"

"Of course, but come back soon yeah? And be careful!"

I slowly kiss Effy on the forehead and I murmur to her:

"It's ok Eff, It's over!"

I took a picture of her with my cell phone.

She has to see what she has done to her own daughter!

I'm leaving the house without any explanations to Emily or Tom.

This can't wait!

I almost run to Effy's house.

When I'm in front of the door I'm almost kicking on it to break it open.

Anthea opens the door only a second after, she's drunked for a change …

"Of course, she's not even able to come by herself … fucking bitch … fucking useless except to fuck everybody's life!"

I slap her hard in the face!

But what I really wanna do is strangle her!

"Oh dare you come in my house and slap me!"

"Oh dare you do that to your own daughter!"

"She's not my daughter anymore, plus I've just slap her so don't be so melodramatic about it! She'll get over it! She doesn't care about anyone, she's just a selfish bitch!"

I take my phone and show her the picture of Effy on the floor lying in her own blood.

"Look what you've done for fuck sake, you're the only reason why she's doing that! And listen to me carefully, if anything happen to her, I'll FUCKING KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS! I SWEAR TO GOD THAT YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

"I … this … but …"

"It's fucking over! You'll never approach her again otherwise you'll have to deal with me!"

With that I'm living anthea. She's now crying on the floor too but I don't care.

She deserves any of it.

I run back to the house … to her … to my girl …

When I enter the house I spot the girls in the kitchen, they're alone.

"Where is Tom?"

"In his room, he's sleeping."

"How's doing his mum?"

"She's really sick, she's dying ... it won't be long … K. what happens?"

"Not now Ems … please … Where is she?"

"She's sleeping in our room. She still hasn't said a word. K. it's not the first time that she has cut herself right?"

"No … but not that bad …"

"I'm sorry Katie, I shouldn't have judged her…"

"It's ok Ems. I need to go …"

"Sure, makes sure she'll be alright. You need her, Tom needs her, and well I guess we need her too."

I hug Emily strongly, god right now I love her so much!

Everything is so quiet, she's lying on the girl's bed.

She's awake but she still doesn't move or talk.

I lye myself behind her and I'm now spooning her.

I whisper to her ear:

"It's ok Eff, she won't hurt you anymore. I'll be there! I'll always protect you… I love you, you just mean so much for me Eff! I'm sorry I haven't been there, but it'll never happen again. I love you … I love you … I love you …"

I've spent hours saying those words to her until I've fell asleep.

The first thing I do when I open my eyes is to look at her.

She's still awake, like if she haven't slept for a second.

"Eff … babe … you're alright?"

No reaction …

"Eff please …"

I decide to try something else.

I start to straddle her carefully for not hurting her, then I kiss her lips … her neck …

She turns her head so she's no longer looking at me!

It's what hurt me the most … but I stay there … cause she needs me!

"Eff… you can hate her … you can hate yourself … you can even hate me … it doesn't matter I'll always be there for you cause I love you!"

I lye myself on the bed and I take her in my arms.

She doesn't try to escape me, which I'm happy about.

We stayed like that all day long.

No progress …

Someone's knock at the door … and slowly opens it.

It's Ems, she carefully looks at me to know if she can come in or not.

I just nod at her.

"I've figured that you'll both be hungry so I've made you a big snack."

"Thanks. It's nice, isn't it Eff?"

Guess what … no move, no word …

"It's ok, it's nothing … Katie, I'm sorry to interrupt but Tom wants to see you before he goes to sleep … He his saying good night to you Eff, and he misses you …"

She closes her eyes for one second and I swear that I can see a tear in her eyes …

Maybe she's still there with us …

I kiss her on the lips and I start living.

But before I tell her:

"I love you, I'll be back soon!"

Thanks to those who have reviewed my words and keep doing it even if I'm not really regular in my uploads at the moment!


	25. Chapter 24

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once 

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writing and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !_

_Read and Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Twenty-four

***Effy's thoughts*** 

It's been almost a week and I still haven't said a word.

It's not that I don't wanna talk or anything it's just cause I don't know what to say anymore.

To be honest my mother's words have killed me … well not technically but something have been broke inside me.

She has never wanted me in the first place … So why I'm there?

I've stopped cutting myself … well I've been forced to.

Katie I've been there at every minute, day or night, she has never leaved me.

Just like she has promised me.

We now are staying in our bedroom.

The girls need their bed because Tom is sleeping with nouvelle since his mother death.

It has happen 2 or 3 days ago, I'm not really sure.

Poor boy, he must be devastated … just like I am … Now I know how it really feels to lost a mother.

I'm just a fucking mess, I spend my day in bed, crying, drinking and taking drugs.

Yeah it seems that the old Effy is back in Bristol.

I'm shit … pure shit … but Katie is just great … fucking amazing actually.

She just stays there, watch me destroy my life without saying anything or judging … she's just there!

She's even next to me, stroking my back and holding my hairs when I'm on my knee in the bathroom puking all the alcohol and drugs my little body can contain!

We spend our days in bed.

I'm in her arms, cuddling into her warm body, she's gently stocking my arms, and sometimes living butterflies kiss on my neck and back.

To be honest I think that if she wasn't there with me, I'll probably dead right now… She's keeping me alive!

"Babe, it's time to eat, you're coming with me?"

I shake my head, and her smile is fading for a second.

I hate myself for what I'm doing to her right now… but everything is just too much …

"Ok. I won't be long. Why don't you sleep for a bit…"

She's living. She have stop trying to kiss on the lips cause I always stop her.

But right now, I need her lips on mine … I need to feel alive …

I catch her by the wrists and draw her to me.

I put my right hand behind her neck and I rushed her lips against mine.

The kiss in hard, intense and needy.

I want to show her how much she means for me!

"God Eff! I'll be right back babe."

***Katie's thoughts*** 

While I'm on the steps I lick my lips and I shiver when I taste her for the first time in days.

Then I touch my lips, they're on fire!

Tom is already sleeping in the girls' room.

The three of us sat in the kitchen.

Everything is so quiet.

"How is he doing?"

"A little bit better … he keeps asking about Effy … how is she?"

"A little bit better too, but she's still not speaking. I don't know what to do, she's so broken, how am I supposed to help her?"

A tear is running on my cheek.

Emily slowly kisses me on the cheek while Naomi is squeezing my leg.

"Just be there for her, she knows you're there and that's what matter."

While saying that Emily's watching intently at Naomi.

"Why don't you show her that you care and that other people care too…"

Then it just clicks in my head … Pictures …

"Naomi you're a genius … I need to do something, Ems can you stay with her … And I think I'll need your help Naomi, if it's alright of course?"

They both agreed.

It have take Naomi and I almost 3 hours to prepare the attic, but right now it's perfect. We have managed to transform it into a darkroom where she'll be able to develop her pictures.

I've decorate the room with all the pictures she's made of Tom this afternoon and a few of Naomi, Emilie and I.

I've also put some candles everywhere.

"Katie it's amazing, I'm sure she'll appreciate it ..."

"I hope so, i really do!"

"Go get your girl back ... you both need and deserve it!"

When i arrive in our bedroom she's still in bed, it's almost like if she hasn't even move since i left.

"Eff ... babe ... can you please come with me ... there is ... well i just ... there is something i wanna show you"

She slowly gets up and come next to me, as soon as i can i take her hand in mine.

GOD, if miss this contact so much ...

We slowly reach the attic, of course without any words.

When I'm in front of the attic door i turn myself to face her, i take her hands in mines and i look in her eyes.

"Babe, I've made it for you because you mean so much for me ... since I've met you my life as never been the same. I've admired you, hated you, liked you, but now and probably for a long time, if not an entire life, I'll be loving you! You've changed me, i don't know why, or how or when and i don't really care! All I know and all i wanna now right now is that i love you, you're making me happy, alive, horny ... well yeah what I'm trying to say is that i need you ... but I'm not the only one babe ... if she doesn't want you ..."

She turns her head away from me ... I make her look back at my eyes by taking her head in my hands.

"... Well i do, and it looks like I'm not the only one"

And with that I'm opening the door ...

I let her enter in there first.

I don't even enter the room immediately, I want her to feel free in there.

I know she's hurt at the moment so I don't wanna push her or anything.

After a minute or so i enter.

She's still watching at all the pictures. I'm approaching her, but I'm scared that's the most personal thing I've ever made!

But then she approaches me and her eyes are so dark, so intense. It's almost a whisper but I heard it!

"I'm in love with you too K. This is ... this is amazing ... no one ever ..."

She's crying ... and now i get it words hurt her so she's not using them ... she doesn't need words when she's living!

She takes my hand and gently places it on her heart.

"It's beating for you, cause of you, thanks to you ..."

Then she kisses me!

It's the most intense kiss we've ever shared!

It's nothing like before ... it's almost like with this kiss I'm making her alive again!

But believe me this feeling goes both ways!

My life will probably never be the same now ...

Thanks to those who have reviewed my words and keep doing it even if I'm not really regular in my uploads at the moment!


	26. Chapter 25

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once 

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writing and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !_

_Read and Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Twenty-five

***Effy's thoughts*** 

I can't believe she has just done that for me!

No one has ever done such a thing for me.

There are pictures everywhere, it's beautiful, meaningful! It's just awesome!

I'm speechless but for different reason ... she has just made me alive again!

So I'm kissing her hard cause I need to show her that me too I care a lot about her.

I want her to feel and to see how much she means to me...

I raise her by placing my hands under her buttocks, and I headed for the table at the back of the attic while keeping my lips against her body.

I'm attached to her, and it's just an awesome feeling. I gently deposed her on the table.

"I love you K. I just need something, don't go anywhere.."

"There is nowhere else I wanna be ..."

I run to take my camera. I so much want to thank her for what she has done, for what she has done to me!

When I came back she's still there, radiant as always.

She has a radiant smile, and with the candle's light it's just one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

So I take a picture of this wonderful moment.  
Images mean so much more than words.

She hands me her right hand and makes me come closer.

We kiss again, but this time it's more slow, even more meaningful.

"God I've miss this, I've miss you ..."

"K. Thanks really, it means a lot to me!"

"You mean a lot to me so no need to thank me, just ... just kiss me now ... I need you!"

I start to kiss her neck, her jaw line. Then i take the time to suck and lick her pulse point.

I start to undo her shirt when a huge scream scare us.

Oh my god it's Tom.

I don't hesitate for a second, I run to the girls bedroom.

He's there on the floor crying while Naomi and Emilie are on his side trying to make him calm down.

Katie arrives only seconds later, when she notices the tears on my cheek she reaches my hand.

Almost an hour later Tom is sleeping on the bed between the girls.

The death of his mum has been a real shock to him.

He has been crying all the tears of his body.

Poor boy ...

Katie and I are spooning on the couch next to the bed.

Any of us have been able to leave the room, we can't let him.

He need us, and right now that the only thing that matters.

"Eff, you're asleep?"

"No ... I just can't ..."

"Me neither ... I can't believe that this is over ... I mean he's only five years old ..."

"Yeah I know I've been thinking the same thing ..."

"What gonna happen to him?"

"I don't know ... maybe that ... the girls ..."

"What? They're too young and ..."

"It doesn't really matters ... I mean ... well I've learn recently that being a mother isn't something easy but it definitely has nothing to do with how old you are ..."

"Yeah you're probably right ... We'll see ..."

"Yeah ... Get some rest, He'll need us tomorrow."

"You're right...Good night..."

"Good night."

"Eff... I'm glad you're back ..."

"Me too ..."

She slowly kisses my neck and then we both fall asleep in each other's arms.

Hours later when I open my eyes, I realise that Naomi isn't there.

"Ems ... Ems ..."

She looks at me.

"Where is she?"

"She has to go, they need someone for all the documents and the preparation of the funerals."

A tear is running to her cheek. She seems broken too.

I gently wake Katie up.

"Babe ... open your eyes ... babe."

"Humm ... why ..."

"Your sister needs you."

She immediately opens her eyes, and we both stand up.

I take the place of Naomi and i put my arms around Tom, I don't want him to feel alone.

Right now he need to know that we all are here for him.

Katie is now on the other side of the bed, behind Emily she's spooning her and she is whispering nice things on Emilie's ears.

She's not just great with me, she's a great person.

"MUM! ! ! NO ! ! !"

Tom is shaking he's probably having a nightmare.

The sound of his little voice so broken makes me shiver.

I envelop him with all my body.

I just wish I could make the pain go away, I don't deserve any of it!

Life's so unfair!

He slowly starts to relax but for how long ...

We stay like that in bed for almost an entire day.

At least until Naomi comes back.

Then Katie and I go downstairs to see how she's doing, and what is happening.

She's seating in the kitchen, she looks exhausted.

"You're ok?"

"Yeah fucking great ... really Katiekins ...Sorry I just can't believe it ... she's dead ... and now what?"

"It's ok I understand, it must have been really hard ... when are the funeral?"

"Tomorrow ... here ..."

"Ok we all will be there for you and Tom."

"Thanks Eff, it means a lot to me, ant to him too!"

"What about Tom?"

"I ... I don't know Eff ... She has made it pretty clear that she wanted me to take care of him ... but i don't know ... we're young, and he'll need someone strong ... and ... cause ..."

"What do you really want then?"

"I don't know ... I ..."

Then we all spot Emily in the doorway...

"Girls can you go upstairs and look after Tom?"

"Yeah of course Ems!"

"Take your time we'll look after him."

***Emilie's thoughts*** 

I take a seat next to Naoms and i immediately put one on my hand on her lower back and the other one on her thigh.

I try my best to make her feel better.

She has her head in her hands.

"Naoms look at me please..."

She immediately look me straight in the eyes. God i love her so much ...

I kiss her on the lips as a reminder of our love.

"Naoms I love you, I've pretty much always done and i know it's not gonna end anytime soon. And I love Tom too, and if you want him to live here with us then fine I'll be there for you both and I'll be happy with that. But if you don't wanna do that then I'll be there too. I love you but this is pretty much your decision because I'm ready no matter what is gonna happen. I know we're young and everything but I really think that we can do that. In fact, together I think that we could do pretty much everything."

"Ems, you really think so?"

"Of course I do Naoms, I'm sure ... well I've never be much sure of anything actually! But you have to think about this, it's his life we are talking about ... and please if you feel scared, talked to me ... I'm there, just by your side!"

"I know ... I love you so much Ems, you're an amazing girl! I'm so lucky to have you!"

I'm now kissing the hell out of her.

She's wrong I'm so lucky to have her, she has change my life, she's my life now ... And I'll be quiet pleased to have Tom in my life too. I already love him a lot!

Thanks to those who have reviewed my words and keep doing it even if I'm not really regular in my uploads at the moment!


	27. Chapter 26

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once 

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writing and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !_

_Read and Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Twenty-six

***Naomi's thoughts*** 

Today it's the funeral, in about an hour from now.

The ceremony is at 4PM, and I guess that none of us are ready and want to go considering the fact that we all have just spend the entire day sleeping.

I guess now it's time to wake up ...

I still not sure about what we should do about Tom.

I love him, I really do and it's pretty much the problem actually.

I love him to much I don't want to screw his life even more, and I'm not sure that we're able to take care of him.

Considering that we're just a bunch of crazy kids ourselves...

But in an other hand, he has no one else around anymore, and he seems to like us a lot too...

I walk to his bedroom, he's not sleeping, he's just sat on his bed... God he looks so sad ...

"Hey buddy..."

He turns his head to my side and all I can see in his wonderful blue eyes is sadness and fear.

"Hi Naoms."

I seat next to him and he immediately cuddles to my side, I brush his hairs and kiss his forehead.

"Where mummy is gonna live now?"

"Well buddy we're gonna place her in a cemetery but she's not gonna stay there. You see when people die they go in the sky and the better one they go to a place called heaven. It's a really wonderful place, it's everything you can dream of! But the most important thing is the fact that she'll always be in you ..."

"Where?"

I place my hand on his heart.

"Here buddy... you know if you want to you can talk to her she'll heard you"

"And me?"

"You what buddy?"

"Where I gonna go? Am I gonna go to heaven too?"

I'm now crying, but i do my best to restrain my tears, he's strong so i have to be as well!

"Of course buddy but not right now ... listen I've something to ask you ... And i want you to be honest with me, ok? ... Would you like to stay here with us? ... I mean with Emily and I?"

"Yes... but what about Katie and Eff?"

"Well for now they live here but one day they'll go too..."

"In heaven?"

"No buddy in another house."

"Why?"

"Cause they're in love."

"But I love them too..."

"I know you do buddy, but they'll never real leave you... I guess that we all are a family now ..."

"So is it ok for me to stay there?"

My heart is beating so fast now, but for the first time in years it's not because I'm scared but because I'm becoming an adult.

I take a stand, a decision, he has to stay there!

"Of course buddy!"

"And what about Emily; Katie and Eff are they agree too?"

"Of course Buddy they love you as much as I do... You made it pretty hard not to like you actually!"

I kiss his forehead and he's now hugging me, we stay like that a moment and I have to admit that I enjoy this moment.

I'll do my best for him and Emily from now on, not cause I have to, but because I want to!

"Do you want some help with your clothes?"

"Yep, thanks."

***Effy's thoughts*** 

The ceremony is over, it has been a really hard moment.

There wasn't a lot of people and now that they're gone, this place seems so silent it's depressing.

I leave them for a moment, Tom is in Naomi's arms crying while Emily and Katie are caressing his back.

It's time for him to say goodbye for her. I've already done my goodbyes to Freddy month ago, but I need to talk to him once again, so I walk to his grave.

The place hasn't changed.

I fell on my knees when i reached his grave, this is just too much.

Tears are running hard along my cheeks, I'm shaking.

"Freddy, it's me ... I'm sorry, so sorry ... this is hard, too hard ... but I try ... I swear that I do my best, I have to ... for you ... and for her ... don't judge me or hate me please ... I love her, I really do but that doesn't mean that I'm done loving you, it's just different ... but as strong ... and I ..."

That's when I feel a small hand in mine and a little fingers brushing my cheek.

Tom ...

He hugs me, and whisper to me:

"Don't be sad, Naoms told me that he's happy in heaven with mummy ... Eff ... please don't cry or he'll be sad to make you cry ..."

I hugged him so strong right now that he'll probably have bruises, but I don't care, i have to ...

"I'm sorry Tom ... I shouldn't have put you away ... I hope you understand that it has nothing to do with you, you're great and I love you!"

"I know, I love you to, but don't tell Katie she'll be jealous ..."

He smiles, it's a little one but it warms me so much. God this kid is an angel!

We stay like that a few more minutes hand in hand.

***Emilie's thoughts*** 

As soon as we're home I head to the kitchen and I prepare some hot chocolate and cookies for everyone.

I give a quick glance in the living room, and it warms my heart Katie is sitting in an armchair with Effy on her laps, they're cuddling.

Naoms is on the couch with Tom wrapped in her arms.

He's sleeping, it has been a rough day for him.

I'm happy he's at home with us, he belong with us, I'm relieved that Naoms has agreed to keep him with us.

I take the plate and enter the living room. No one is talking, I guess we all ignored what to say.

I sit in the other side of Naoms on the couch and she immediately opens her arms for me. I smile at her and I position myself to be as closed as possible.

I put my hands or her thighs and I kiss her on the neck.

"He's so quiet when he sleeps."

"Yeh, he reminds me of you, because Ems you sleep just like a baby."

"Only when I'm next to you Babe!"

"So it's gonna be like that for the rest of your life then..."

"I wish so..."

Tom slowly starts to wake up.

"Hey Buddy, Ems have made some chocolate and cookies especially for you, you want some?"

"Yes. Thanks."

He drinks half of his hot chocolate and then look at Effy.

"Eff?"

"Yeah, Tommy boy."

"You're not gonna stop talking again?"

"No, I swear to you!"

She approaches and then cleans his chocolate moustaches with her fingertips.

Katie can't help but smile when she sees this lovely gesture.

"I'm exhausted, can we ... can we go to bed now?"

"Of course Tommy. Let's get you to bed. Do you want to sleep with Naoms and I tonight?"

"Yeah, but can Katie and Eff come with us too?"

"Of course Buddy!"

Then Effy is taking him in her arms and we all go to the bedroom together.

I guess we all deserve a long night after this exhausting day.

A very big thank you to a friend of mine Emily Shitification Fitch which has help me about my doubts with this story and who takes time to listen to me (and I know I can be quiet boring …) if you haven't look at it yet I suggest you go read "A new start" her great story ! ! !

Another special thank to coolbeans17 who has reviewed pretty much every chapter, which means a lot to me.

Thanks to those who have reviewed my words and keep doing it even if I'm not really regular in my uploads at the moment!


	28. Chapter 27

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once 

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writing and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !_

_ Read and Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Twenty-six

***Effy's thoughts*** 

The funeral was a week ago, and little by little life was starting to be normal again.

Today Tom and the girls are out to spend some time together.

That's why Katie and I are alone at the house, she's reading a gossip magazine while I'm in the darkroom working on the last pictures I've taken.

But suddenly I realise that I have no pictures of her ... it's a shame considering how beautiful she is and how much she means to me.

I walk slowly to our bedroom and I delicately open the door, I want this picture to be natural so I don't want her to see me.

As soon as I got a few pictures I make my way to the bed, where she's lying in her underwear... God she's beautiful...

I'm on top of her just a few seconds after and I'm already kissing her abs, what can I say this girl is my drug and I've never been able to say no to drugs!

"Hey Baba, where have you been? I've missed you."

"Missed you too. In the darkroom working on some pictures. Actually I was thinking about spending this afternoon by taking pictures of you ... what do you say?"

"Why not ... Where do you want to take them?"

"I know the perfect place ... the garden ..."

"The garden you sure? I mean it's a random place, it's not beautiful ... maybe ..."

"No it's ok, first you're beautiful enough and secondly do you remember this time under the rain? (She nods and blissfully smiles.) Well It was the first time I've really realised that you care about me, so it's perfect cause it's exactly what I want to show with those pics ... So yeah the garden!"

"Your cheesy but it's ok cause you're hot too. Give me half an hour and I'll be ready!"

"No ... the thing is I want you to be natural, just like now ... plus I was thinking about some sexy pictures ..."

"Elisabeth Stonem are you implying that you want some naked pictures of me?"

"Yes! I do ... K. You're really beautiful and I really love you ... plus it won't be some perverted pictures, it will be art and love..."

I delicately put a lot of butterflies kisses everywhere on her body and she starts to moan under the touches of my lips.

"Ok, but we're not using them to decorate our bedroom!"

"No need to, I've already have the real one..."

Only a few minutes later, after a really hot making-out session, we're in the garden.

Katie is still in her underwear, and she's posing for me.

"Are you ready?"

"We've already started, it's too late to say no...'

She's starting to take her bra off.

'NO, wait I'm gonna do it..."

I approach her and while kissing and gently biting her shoulder I take off her bra.

I kneel down and I start to take pictures of her from this angle.

She's amazing!

I put my camera down and I'm kissing her everywhere ... God I've missed her!

I've got it really bad for her.

I take a few more pictures and then we're both lying on the floor, cuddling into each other.

My hands are everywhere on her.

In one movement I'm on top of her and my lips are on hers.

"Eff, we can't it's the middle of the afternoon someone may see us ..."

"I don't care, and the Katie Fucking Fitch I know has probably already done worst ... so ... If you really want this to stop just ask me..."

I leave her lips for her neck, while my hands are gently groping her breasts.

"Hum ... Eff ..."

"It's not exactly a "stop it" is it?"

"Don't stop!"

***Naomi's thoughts*** 

It's almost 7Pm when we come back home.

I have to admit that it has been a really great day, I've loved spending time with Tom and Ems.

"Tom it's time to shower! Why don't you go upstairs and pick a pyjama and when you're ready I'll come to help you shower."

"Great!"

He's upstairs probably one second after ...

It's amazing how Ems can deal so well with him.

I just have the time to realise that he's gone when Emilie's lips are already on mine.

She instantly deepens the kiss and i place both my hands on her butt.

Spending the day with them was good, but it seems that tonight we'll be even better.

She stops abruptly.

"FUCK, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THEY'RE FUCKING SICK!"

"Ems, relax! What's wrong babe?"

She points the garden.

I turn my head and I'm almost laughing when I see Effy naked, lying on Katie naked too in the middle of our garden surrounded by their clothes.

They're both sleeping, so I guess they've spend a good day too...

"I gonna go help Tom, make them leave."

She storms out of the kitchen.

I look at my watch, then I smile ... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... here we are the automatic spray.

In one second the girls and all their clothes are dripping wet. I can't help but laugh.

Ems and I have already live this situation and its way more funny from this angle.

No way ... I can't believe them ... They're even worst that Ems and I, they start making out again.

I open the window and I scream:

"Eff, I'm not sure that you should let your camera under the water ... being wet is good for you but not for him ..."

I laugh and I go upstairs with Ems and Tom.

When I enter the bathroom, I'm shocked this isn't a bathroom anymore this is a fucking swimming pool.

Tom and Ems are in the middle of a water fight and there is water everywhere on the floor.

I smile and join them immediately.

God I love them so much ...

After almost twenty minute of what you could name the third world war, Ems is drying Tom in a huge towel.

I take a step back and watch them interact, how can I have be scared of such a wonderful thing.

"I love you!"

They both turn to me and smile at me.

And now I'm sure, I want this ... a family ... I want to have kids with Ems, a lot actually... I want mini Ems running everywhere around the house ... I'm in love, blissfully in love and it's just amazing! ! !

"I love you to Naoms, and you to Emily!"

She kisses him on the forehead and I approach them, then I hug them both.

I guess it's time for a Campbell Hug ! ! !

They're almost as great as the Fitch's ones ...

That's when Katie and Effy enter the room, they're totally wet too.

"Don't ask!"

"Come here ..."

So here we are all hugging in a totally flooded bathroom ... and I'm pretty sure that it's what paradise look like!

Ok so next chapter will be placed 5 years later ... hope you'll still liked it ...

Thanks to those who have reviewed my words and keep doing it even if I'm not really regular in my uploads at the moment!


	29. Chapter 28

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once 

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writing and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !_

_ Read and Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Twenty-seven

_Six years later_

***Effy's thoughts***

"EFF! ! ! What the fuck is taking you so long! We're gonna be late! Again!"

Ah Katie is always so patient ... I enter our bedroom only wearing a towel and still dripping wet.

She's instantly checking me out, she has always been as horny as a teenager but since she's pregnant it's even worse ...

Yep pregnant ! Like in 8 month pregnant ...

"Come here ... Babe you're such a tease ..."

"Yep! And you're such a perve ..."

I approach her slowly, but not close enough for her to touch me... I love to tease her ... But i have to admit that i'm quiet turn on me too ... she's probably the hottest pregnant woman on earth!

"Babe come closer, I need to touch you like now!"

"Nope, you can't cause ... and i'm quoting you there "We're gonna be late! Again!"

I'm smiling even if she doesn't look quite happy with my joke.

I know she'll forgive it...

"Eff? Are you both coming soon cause everyone's there now and i want to open my presents!"

"We're coming Tommy boy, I just put some clothes on and we're there."

As soon as he's far enough of our bedroom Katie approaches me and she whispers to me:

"Ohh yeah you're gonna come really soon babe..."

Her hands are under the towel even I can even realise it!

Damn this girl is a veritable artist when it comes to her hands ... or tongue ...

"K. We have to go upstairs it's Tom birthday ..."

"Yeah and considering the amount of present you've buy for the kids it will take you a lot of time to get there ..."

" Well he's my nephew and she's my niece it's normal ..."

"They're not, you'll have to marry me first Babe, and like making me a proper girl and everything not just the girl who carry your child ..."

"You wish Katiekins ..."

***Emilie's thoughts***

"What the fuck are they doing, everyone is waiting! I swear to god that if they're having sex again I'm kicking them out of this house!"

"Ems calm down, Tom just told me that they're coming, plus you can't kick them out because your sister is pregnant and Effy is baby-sitting for us every day ..."

"Well then Effy can stay!"

"Mummy ... I wonna some cake ..."

"I know me too Emma but we have to wait for Katie and Effy. Oki sweetheart?"

"Yep but then i'll have to piece of cake!"

With that our little angel is running back to the garden were she's playing with JJ, Lara, Albert and Tom. While Cook is snogging his new girl.

Classy!

And in front of my kids fucking bastard!

Emma is just like a little version of Ems, always hungry, so nice, always smiling, she's an amazing kid such as Tom.

We're really lucky to have them both.

I'm trying to kiss her when I heard loud steps ... definitely Katie ... being pregnant means eating and having sex for her nothing else ... just like Ems actually ...

"Hey bitches we're there so can we make it pretty quickly cause I can't stand on my feet really long since i'm pregnant and everything ..."

"Yep, and you'll rather be on a bed ... with Eff ... fucking perv!"

"Like if you were any better Ems!"

"Ok fitches hands down, kids are waiting for their presents!"

"Eff, No! It's Tom birthday you doesn't have to buy something for Emma!"

"Oh yeah WE have too cause first she's great and deserve it, and two i wanna too..."

Eff is just amazing with kids, she has changed so much since she's dating Katie, she's almost someone else now.

But let's be honest Katie too as changed, they've just found each other.

Five minute later we all are in the garden and the kids are opening all the presents they get.

"We'll need to buy a new house to put all the presents you gave them Eff ..."

"Funny Emsy, well actually Tom since it's your birthday and you're a really special boy there is two more for you!"

"Two ... Great! Can I have them now?"

"Yep open this one while Katie is gonna take the second one."

"Oki."

The present is unwrapped in almost one second ... OH MY GOD ... It's official the girl is crazy!

"Eff, no..."

Well it looks like Ems is shocked too.

"Great!"

"Good to see you smile Tommy Tom. Come give me a Campbell Hug!"

"Eff, you can't give him your camera. You love it, and he's just 11 years old. It's way too much!"

"Nothing is too much for him. Plus I got a lot of camera now so it's ok, plus it's my gift and you've pretty much nothing to say about it!"

She's smiling, and Tom too, so she's totally forgiven.

Then Emma and Tom are screaming so hard, I'm almost deaf. WHAT THE FUCK!

"ELISABETH STONEM YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

"Naomy, don't use bad word in front of them ... plus this one is a present too so you can't hate me..."

Katie is coming back and a little labs puppy is running toward the kid with a little blue ribbon around his neck.

A dog! A fucking dog! She bought him a fucking dog! I can't believe it!

"Great, thanks Effy! Can i kiss him too or is he just for Tommy?"

"No Emma you can kiss and cuddle with him too but he's tom dog ok princess?"

"Oki."

Tom and Emma are already playing with him and the others are back chatting.

Katie and Effy are watching the kids, and kissing softly.

"We're so not keeping it!"

"Oh come on Naoms...I've always wanted a dog ... plus he's so cute... you just wanna kiss him!"

"See, he's just there since 5 minute and you already like him more than me... so no he's leaving!"

She approaches me and place one of her hand on my ass and the other one on my thigh and whisper to me in her so sexy husky voice:

"There's nothing i can love more than you Naoms ... And i promise you that if we keep it you're not gonna regret it ... it'll be the best night of your life ... you'll scream so hard the whole neighbour will hear you!"

She licks my earlobe and then my neck and put her hand a little bit higher on my thigh almost touching my center.

I'm almost breathless ...

"So ... what do you say?"

"Humm ... About ... what ... Ems ... we can't ... kids ... friends ... stop ..."

"About the dog?"

"YES ..."

Everyone is now looking at me...great!

I turn myself to look at Ems, but she's gone.

She's with the kids kissing the dog.

Great! It's official i've three kids...

Thanks to those who have reviewed my words and keep doing it even if I'm not really regular in my uploads at the moment!


	30. Chapter 29

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once 

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writing and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !_

_ Read and Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Twenty-eight

***Effy's thoughts***

I'm still asleep and in bed with Katie when i feel her fingers caressing my skin.

She's slowly tracing circles around my bellybutton then she gently starts to lower them at the hem of my boxers.

God, Katie has always been some kind of sex addict but since she's pregnant it's ten times worse.

"Katie ... I love you ... but you've barely let me sleep last night ... not that i'm complaining ... believe me i'm not but i kind of need to rest sometimes ..."

"Eff you'll have the whole day to rest, here with me ... in bed ..."

"Nope, actually i've got to go now. I've got a lot of things to do today."

"No ... Eff i want you ... please."

"K. I love you i really do but now i need to go."

I stand up and i exit our bedroom, but before leaving i look at her one last time.

She's beautiful, being pregnant even makes her prettier.

"And K. Please stay calm today you've to listen to what the doctor have told you. You need to get some rest too!"

"Yeah, yeah ok i'll spend the whole day reading heat and watching fashion tv!"

"Great, enjoy your day babe."

And with that i'm gone. I'm not working today. I've kind of lied to Katie... I know it's bad especially cause she's pregnant. But i have too, it's something i need to do!

I only have to walk 3 minutes and i'm there in front of a beautiful house, in the same street that the one of Naomi and Emily.

I enter the house, it's an amazing place with three bedrooms and two bathroom. Plus the basement will be awesome as a darkroom and the attic will be the perfect place for Katie's sewing. I mean after the birth she'll have to work at home for a bit zoe will have to run Katie's shop alone for a moment.

Katie and I will spend as much time as possible at home cause we don't want to miss any second of our baby's life.

It's so weird cause i've never imagined myself as a mother in the past, but since i'm with K. It just feels normal.

I can't wait to take care of our little angel.

As a gift for the both of them i've use all my money to buy this house and i've decided to redecorate it by myself.

I want something personal and unique for them cause they've just make me change and grown up.

I do a little bit of painting and then it's time to go to the mall to buy most of the furniture for the baby's room. I need to hurry cause the walk to the shop is quiet long.

I've been in this shop for almost two hours now, and i've already selected half of the furniture they got.

Good thing that they're gonna deliver everything to OUR house!

I guess it's time to leave to the cashier.

"Eff? Is that you?"

I turn myself and then i spot her.

As soon as my eyes are on her, i'm frozen.

I haven't seen her since that afternoon six years ago.

I try to leave but she takes my writes, I reject her violently.

"DON'T FUCKING DARE TOUCHING ME AGAIN!"

"Eff, i'm sorry, really sorry ... I know they're no escuses for what i've done to you years ago, but i was a total mess ... I've changed and..."

I have to stop her cause I can't let her finish. I just can't!

"I don't fucking care. You've never wanted me in the first place, so enjoy cause now you don't have a daughter anymore, you're free!"

I see tears in her eyes, it makes me even angrier. How dares she?

"And don't cry cause i'm the one who have suffer ... you're just a bitch! A selfish bitch!"

"I know Eff, you have every right to ..."

Then she looks at my furniture, she seems puzzled.

"Eff... you're pregnant?"

"No! It's not your fucking business but as you asked ... Katie's pregnant, we gonna have a baby. A baby you'll never see, i don't want you to destruct this one too ..."

"You ... Katie ... oh it makes sense now ..."

Then my phone is ringing its Naomi's ringtone.

"Hi, Naoms what's up?"

"It's Katie ... she's at the hospital ... she's gonna give birth to the baby ..."

"WHAT! NO! NO! IT'S TOO SOON! She's due in two weeks not now ... I'm not ready, the house isn't done yet."

"Eff, relax, we've seen the doctors and they think that it's gonna be ok! Just come here quick."

"Naoms, i'm walking ... i won't be there on time ... shit ... i'm already a shit mum!"

I hung up.

I can't believe Katie is gonna give birth to our baby and i won't be there.

"Eff, it's ok i'll drive you!"

I don't want to, but i have too. Now it's not about me it's about them.

As soon as i enter the hospital i run to Naomi and Emily.

They're sitting in the waiting room with Tom and Emma.

"Where is she? Is she ok? And the baby?"

"Hey Eff, relax. Everything is gonna be alright. She's ok and the baby isn't born yet."

They seems puzzled, so I turn myself and I see Anthea walking toward us.

"Long story. I need to go with K. See you later."

Half an hour later Katie and I are in an hospital room, waiting to see our little girl.

YEP A GIRL! And she's fine, really fine actually.

She's alright and even if i've only seen her for ten minute or so I can say that she's so wonderful.

I'm already gaga about her!

She's so tiny, she has little feet, hands, eyes ... God she's a cutie!

But not as cute as K.

Well now she's because while giving birth to our angel she was more like an evil.

Her own words was "Eff, I love you and I've loved to carry our first child but next time you're doing it because it fucking hurt to death. You'll have to make up with me with a lot... a hell lot of sex for month!"

Everyone in the room was laughing.

Then she has threaten a nurse to have, again quoting her ...

"Some fucking top nutch drugs! For fuck sake ! ! !"

But now she's sleeping.

I lye myself on the bed next to her.

She immediately cuddles to my side.

"I love you."

"I know i love you more, you're amazing K. Now sleep a bit i'll wake you up as soon as she'll be here?"

"So ... about her name ..."

"I kind of loved your last proposition ..."

"So Lily?"

"Yeah Lily Fitch-Stonem"

"No, Lily Stonem-Fitch it sounds better! Plus you know how much i prefer being on top ..."

"Classy ..."

"Always when it's about you!"

I kiss her forehead, she sleeps only seconds later.

A few minutes later i heard a little knock on the door.

I guess it's time for us to officially meet our girl, the little Lily Stonem-Fitch!

Thanks to those who have reviewed my words and keep doing it even if I'm not really regular in my uploads at the moment!


	31. Chapter 30

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once 

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writing and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !_

_Read and Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Twenty-nine

***Katie's thoughts***

I'm lying in my hospital bed with our princess on my belly, and Effy cuddle in my side.

It's probably the best moment of my life!

Both of them are asleep, I'm exhausted but I can't sleep I've to watch them they mean so much to me.

Our princess is sucking her thumb and her head is turned to Effy's side. They're both amazing, I'm one of the luckiest person on earth!

Effy starts to stretch and slowly opens her eyes.

"Hi Babe, you should try to sleep now, you're exhausted!"

"I can't help it Eff, she's just fantastic, just like you."

"I love you K., you've just gave me the most amazing present on earth. You're wonderful Katie."

"Eff, I need to talk to you about something important."

"Yeah I know, my mum ..."

"Eff I know you don't wanna see her anymore and I get it believe me I do..."

"She's not my mum anymore!"

"She has changed, probably a lot considering that she has stayed there all along waiting and hoping to see Lou. Eff she doesn't even know her name. Well, my mum still doesn't want to see Tom or Emma so I don't really think that she'll there for Lou. And Lou will need a grandmother so i was thinking that maybe we should introduce Lou to Anthea. But if you don't want to then it's fine too. I just want to know what you thought about it..."

"I love you K. And I trust you more than anyone on earth, so if you think that this is a good idea then you should do that. But I just don't wanna be there, I don't wanna see her anymore!"

"I respect that. And it means a lot to me that you're ok with this idea."

"Ok I'm gonna search her, I'll be in the corridor, if you need me for anything just call me I'll be there right away. But please promise me that you'll protect her. She means so much to me, i can't even believe it myself. It scares she shit out of me, I'm already scared that one day she'll leaving us..."

"Eff, she's only 5 days old, we have a whole life time to be scared about that!"

"Yeah probably. I love you!"

She kisses me with more love that none of our kisses have ever contained!

Then she kisses Lou slowly on her head, and each of her fingers. Before whispering to her:

"I love you more than I can even understand it myself. Just remind yourself that if she's mad or wicked at you it's not cause of you, cause you're amazing but it's cause of me. I hope you'll forgive me for that one day. Have a look at your mommy too cause we both know that we're in love with her too!"

Then she leaves us. Her decision makes me love her even more!

***Anthea's thoughts***

I'm seating in this waiting room for hours now.  
I come here every day, but I still have no information about the baby.

Every one here think that I'm not a family's relative.

Well I can't really blame her, it's pretty much true now, and the only one to blame is me.

I understand that she doesn't want to forgive me cause i'll never be able to forgive myself.

Everything has changed the second that Katie has showed me the picture of Effy lying in her own blood and tears.

I'm a monster!

I spot her coming in my direction, she doesn't even look at me.

"Katie think that you should she her..."

"It's a girl?"

"So it's room 18. First one on the left."

She still doesn't make eye contact with me, it's physically hurt me! I start to walk.

"WAIT! If you say anything or even try to touch her, I'll kill you with my own hands, and I really really mean it! I don't think that you deserve to see my little girl but Katie thinks so and I love her so this is your chance, don't push your luck!"

"You're not coming with me..."

"I'll never do anything with you again!"

She leaves me, and I can feel a tear on my cheek.

When I enter the room, I can't keep controlling my tears.

This is her, my first grandchild.

I don't dare approaching her.

Katie puts her hands on the baby's ears, and I know that what's coming won't be sweet!

But i deserve any of it, probably even more!

"Just so we're clear, I hate you with every bones of my body. You're a monster, you're nothing you've almost killed her years ago. And i'll never forgive you..."

"Me neither Katie. Thanks you! For everything, for Effy and for the baby..."

"Lou ... she's named Lou Stonem-Fitch."

"It's wonderful."

"Here, come you can take her if you want."

"I'll love too..."

I slowly approach them. Katie puts Lou in my arms, then she opens her little eyes and I immediately know that she's Effy's biological daughter cause of the eyes.

I could recognize them everywhere.

"She looks a lot like her."

"Yeah ... a lot! She's wonderful you've both made an amazing work there!"

"Thanks. Look she wants your hand."

"Hi Lou I'm Anthea, your ... well your grandmother, and I'm really glad to met you it's a real honour for me! You're a real cutie, just as both your mother. And you're also very lucky to have them cause I know that they'll be amazing with you princess. You're really really lucky. I hope that one day you'll forgive me for what i've made to your mother, and that she'll too. Goodbye little angel."

I'm fully crying now, I can't stand the fact that I've lost them.

I put Lou back in Katie's arms, she immediately cuddle in her. They're really close, like Eff and I have never been.

It's all my fault. I was never really mother to her.

So it's fair enough that i've lost her.

"Anthea, if you want, and if Effy's ok about that you can come back to see her. She deserves to haave you in her life no matter what you've done."

"Thanks. I understand why Eff love you so much, you really are a good person."

"Thanks to her mostly..."

"That's the definition of love ..."

I leave this place with a huge smile on my face.

I'm a grandmother! I'm the grandmother of Lou Stonem-Fitch and I'm so proud of that!

Thanks to those who have reviewed my words and keep doing it even if I'm not really regular in my uploads at the moment!

Only a few chapter to come (3-4 approximately, but I'll do other fics)


	32. Chapter 31

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once 

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writing and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !_

_ Read and Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Thirty

***Naomi's thoughts***

After Anthea's departure, Ems, I and our kids enter Katie's room. Ems has tears on her cheeks, it's probably a twin thing but she is as much happy as if she was the one giving birth!

"Hey, can we come in?"

"Of course, where's Eff?"

"She has just left, she has something important to finish at home, and she'll be back later to drive you and this cutie home."

When I say those words to her Katie seems sad, she already misses Eff. God those two are even worse than Ems and I.

"She's beautiful, well even more than you when you were a baby!"

Emma starts to pout and Tom immediately smiles at her before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

I love to see them interact!

"Tom, stop it you know that you're sister was as beautiful as ... Well can we know her name or are we gonna have to wait a few more days?"

"Ems, she's only 5 days old ... Plus we've choose it this morning, so this little princess is Lou!"

"Cool, you've choose our propositions!"

Tom and Emma are really happy with the girls choice, and I'm too cause it shows us that we all are a big family.

"Well, you're her cousins so ..."

"K. Can i take her?"

"Of course you silly! Lou, this is auntie Emily, my little sister..."

Katie give Lou to Ems, and when I see my lovely wife with Lou in her arms I know deep inside me that I'm ready to try this again! They're amazing like that.

"Mummy?"

"Yes Tom."

"Can I hold her too?"

"Of course come here."

Tom is great with babies, he was so caring with Emma. Actually it's when Emma was born that he has decided to call Emily mummy and me momma. It was one of the best days of my life!

It was probably the first day where I've started to consider myself as a mother. I love them both, for us there is no distinction between them, they're our kid that's it.

"And me ?"

"Come here I'll give her to you and show you how you've to do. I'm an expert, cause I used to do that a lot when you were a baby!"

Tom slowly places Lou in Emma Arms. Ok it's official I want another child! I look at Ems, she's smiling at me and then she murmurs "me too baby." God she's awesome.

I approach her and i kiss her on the lips. Then I kiss her earlobe.

"I want another kid, but this time I think I'm ready to be the one giving birth ..."

"REALLY!"

Everybody is now looking at us, and Ems is blushing.

"Yes really... I love you."

Katie is smiling to she probably has already understand what this is all about ...

Fucking twin thing!

"Naoms can you come outside with me, there is this thing I need to talk to you about..."

"Yeah, sure, Katie can you watch the kids for a moment...please..."

I'm almost begging now because I really want to be alone with Ems ... a lot actually...

With two kids at home we don't really have as much "together" time as before...

Katie winks at us.

"Have fun "talking"! But just so you know it's not gonna work this way... Something is missing there..."

"Real clever Katiekins, Effy has really turns you in a real grown up."

***Effy's thoughts***

The house is ready, Katie's awesome and Lou's amazing. My life is just great now. Tomorrow I'll show them the house and we'll be living in it, but now the paintings are still wet...I enter the room.

"About time Eff ... I haven't seen you all day and now you're fucking late ..."

"You're to fucking impatient babe."

"I wanna be in a bed with you, is that bad?"

"Katie Fitch are you implying sex in front of our little princess? I'm shocked!"

"Well first of all she's the reason I haven't orgasm during the last 2 month or so, plus i need you right now, i've missed you so much!"

"You only have to ask K."

I take her in my rams and i kiss her hard!

God I love her, and to be honest i want probably as much as her.

"Home?"

I murmur "not yet", luckily she doesn't hear me. I take all Katie's bags, and believe me they're huge.

"K. You've only been here for a week and all you've where is this really really short dress shirt so what's up with all the luggage?"

"I just wanna look good for you babe."

"K. You're good in everything, but to be honest you're even way much hotter without anything!"

"Cheeky..."

"You make me cheeky."

"Let's go. I'm sick of this place, and it seems that Lou is totally exhausted."

"Great, so i could spend some alone time with you..."

She smiles and i kiss her on the lips.

When we arrive at the house we immediately put Lou in her bed. She's still sleeping. We stay in her room for a bit, watching her asleep. I'm cuddle in Katie's arms. God I love this feeling, everything is so wonderful from there.

"She's so sweet, look at her she suck her thumb just like you K."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you do, only when you're really exhausted or sad, or stressed otherwise you don't."

"You know that?"

"Of course I do, I try my best to know everything about you, and I really hope that one day i will."

"We have all our life for that... but right now we've to go in our bedroom because she's not gonna sleep all night long so ... I kind of want you like now!"

"How much?"

She kisses me really hard and i can feel her hands everywhere on me.

"That much babe!"

"Bed, right now!"

Thanks to those who have reviewed my words and keep doing it even if I'm not really regular in my uploads at the moment!

Only a few chapter to come (actually 2 tbh)


	33. Chapter 32

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once 

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writing and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !_

_ Read and Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Thirty-one

***Effy's thoughts***

I'm awake since two hour, I've spend the first one watching Katie asleep, and the second with Lou in my arms. She's sleeping too, she's an heavy sleeper, i guess she has some common points with K...

She's so tiny, so fragile, but so strong at the same time, I can feel it. She makes me happy, strong, adult...

She's our little angel. But the most important thing is that she has totally changed my life.

I've never dreamed of an happy family with kids, or dogs or I don't know why... I've decided to try mainly for Katie, because being a mother was so important to her and I'm so in love with her that I'll do anything to make her happy.

But a the second where I've known about the baby, everything has changed.

Of course I was freaking scared, but I was happy, and full of joy.

But having her in my arms is even more, I can't even described it...

"Babe, I kind of miss you... I'm gonna be jealous of her If you're never there when I woke up..."

"Come here stupid."

I kiss her with so much love that I can feel it in all my body. I'm so happy right now, because of K, Lou, the house...

"K. I've been thinking, while you were snoring..."

"Not really my fault, you've exhausted me last night..."

"Complaining?"

"Of course not!"

"I mean it's only fair, it was a punishment for the last 9 months or so. But that's not the point. About my mum..."

"Eff, I love you more than anything, and I will do what you want."

"Iwannatry..."

I've said it in one breath just to be sure that I won't changed my mind.

"What? Why?"

"Lou... She deserves a family, she deserves everything. It will be unfair for her."

Katie kneels down in front of me, and smiles at me. I guess it's the right decision.

"I swear god that I'll protect you both Eff, no one will ever touched you, physically or emotionally. You both mean the world to me and I'll do anything to protect you both and to be sure that you'll be happy."

"Easy, you just have to be there. Now go dress yourself, we're somewhere to go, I'll ask the girls to look at Lou while we're away."

"Why, we can take her with us..."

"Later, because now there is something I wanna show you first..."

I delicately cover Lou ears with my hands.

"...And I'm planning to make love to you in every room ..."

With that I stand up, put Lou in her tinny bed, and kiss Katie on the cheeks. She's obviously flabbergasted. God I love her so much!

***Katie's thoughts***

"Babe, the blindfold was really needed?"

"Yes, and for as long as I can remember it's the first time you complained about being blindfolded..."

"Yeah but you're not naked and about to make love to me ... You're not right cause we're in the middle of the street!"

"Of course not silly cow. Here we are."

"What? But we've just been walking for 2 minutes."

"Exactly. Great isn't it?"

"I don't get you right now."

"You'll see."

I heard her opening a door, and she helps me inside.

Then I can feel her behind me she kisses my neck and slowly undo the blindfold.

When I open my eyes, all I can see is a wonderful living room. Big, classy, tidy ... I still don't get it, she doesn't say a word so I look around and it's then that I spot pictures of us everywhere.

Fuck ... has she? No way?

"Eff..."

"This is our new house, well our first one to be totally honest."

"Eff...This ... how ... you ...but ...when?"

"A few months ago, it's where I've been all this time. I wanted it to be perfect for my girls. I've pretty much done anything myself. I wanted this to be our house."

"You're amazing Eff."

Then I kiss her and I start to lead her to the couch. As soon as we're on the couch, I'm toping her and my hands are everywhere on her.

I want her ... I want to show her how much love I have for her.

I gently put her shirt over her head.

"You really are beautiful Eff."

"K. let me..."

"No. You've made already enough for me today. Now it's about you and only you!"

I took off her bra and I gently begin to massage her breast while kissing and licking her neck. Her skins is so warm under my lips, it's almost burning.

I place my lips on her right breast and I start licking and sucking it.

All I can hear right now are moans.

"Hummm ... yes ... please ..."

Hearing her moans make me groan. I'm forced to bite my own lips not to let escape a moan too.

I start the same thing on her left breast before beginning to make small circles on her belly with my tongue.

Every time my tongue touches her breathing become more heavy.

She puts her hands through my hair and draws me closer to her.

"I want to feel you against me..."

The simple fact of seeing her under me make me groan.

I get up a little in order to lick her nipples one last time.

***Effy's thoughts***

"We're back."

"We all are in the garden!"

I take Katie's hand in mine and we go in the garden. Emily is sunbathing while Naomi is playing with Lou in her arms. Tom and Emma are having a huge water fight.

Then I get it that's love! We are a big family, we are love!

I turn to Katie and I kiss her lovingly on the lips before kneeling down.

"Babe what are you doing?"

"It's not gonna be perfect especially cause it's so not prepared but I don't care, and I hope you neither … Katie Fitch would you make my life even more complete by becoming my beloved wife?"

"Fuck! Shit … sorry… OF COURSE YOU TWAT … shit … sorry again.

"I love you Katie, more than you could ever imagined, even with your filthy mouth…"

I smile at her and then she kneels down too and kiss me hard.

"You see Lou those two crazy girls are your mothers, but it's ok because you have two wonderful aunts!"

"Campbell stay away from my daughter I don't want her to contract your fashion diseases!"

I approach Naomi and she places Lou in my arms. Lou looks at me and then she cuddles into me.

I've never been happier in my whole life.

"Hey, do you want to see our new house?"

Everybody say yes except Tom, who looks sad. So I give Lou to Katie and I approach him.

"What's up buddy?"

"I don't want you to leave! I want you to stay there with us. I love you to much!"

"Oh! I love you to Tommy boy, and I won't be far, plus you still can come see me every day after school. Emma come here too. I've got something for you kids."

When she's there a give them each a kiss on the forehead.

"Just a kiss? It's not gonna make me forgive that you'll leave."

"Of course not Tommy Boy."

I give them both a key of the house.

"It's the key of our new place, you can come whenever you want too. It's your home too. You're a part of our family as well. Emma I know you're young but you deserve it as much as Tom."

"Thanks!"

"Tank yu Neffy…"

I hug them both. God I love them!

"So, it's time to visit!"

Thanks to those who have reviewed my words and keep doing it even if I'm not really regular in my uploads at the moment!

Only one chapter to go !


	34. Chapter 33

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Katie/Effy, Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing and some Book spoilers  
Summary: How to grow up, when you're not really sure that it's what you want ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing ...

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once 

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... And please review cause I'm totally new at writing and it scares the shit out of me to be really crappy at it !_

_ Read and Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Thirty-three

_ Five Years Later _

***Effy's thoughts***

Gosh my stomach hurt so much, and I really really need to pee right now. I turn to my side, Katie is fast asleep, her head buried in Lou's neck. And Lou is cuddling to my side.

They both have their hands on my belly. Well my very huge belly, but I guess it's normal considering that I'm almost 9 month pregnant now.

It's seems that they already like you a lot Noe.

Then i feel him move, and it seems that Katie has sensed it too cause now she's awake.

"Hey you, you're not sleeping?"

"Nope, I was thinking and looking at you both. You're just too beautiful when you're asleep. I can't help it."

" So our baby boy is awake too?"

"It seems so, K. I can't wait to see him in your arms."

"Me neither. I can't believe that we're gonna be mother again."

Then our phone is ringing, Katie immediately take it, looking at Lou to be sure that she's not awake now.

"Allo?"

"Yep, anything new?"

"Ems, for Fuck sake, I'll call you as soon as he'll be born! Do you have any idea of what time it is there?"

She puts the speaker on.

"Nope. Sorry ... I guess... Actually I was calling you to let you know that the paper are done! Effy and you are officially aunties of Tom, Emma, Jules and Lola!"

"No way!"

"Yep, Lola is our daughter now, the adoption is complete!"

"Congrats Red!"

"Hey Eff, you're there too? Good, I'll let you sleep now, plus we have to go take our daughter in like an hour and the circulation in Rio is really hard!"

I'm really happy for them. They've fell in love with Lola only one month after coming in Rio. They leave in Rio since almost a year now. They've been travelling a lot during the last years. Congo, India, Mexico, and now Brazil. Naomi is doing a lot of humanitarian work while Emily is teaching to their kids and helping Naomi as well.

They're really happy like that, it's what they've always dream of!

I miss them a lot, but I'm really happy for them so it's ok.

The kids are growing so fast, we've only seen them three time, because Lou is still young and I'm pregnant but we have a Skype call almost every week, and even more every day since I'm pregnant.

Tom is gonna come live with us next year to do is A-level and then he's gonna come back with them and him and Naomi are gonna open their own NGO.

I'm so proud of them.

He has continued to learn photography and I've to said that he's really talented.

I can't wait to have him there, I love him as one of my kids.

He means the world to me. I feel so close of him, we both have suffer a lot. But now we're happy and that's just awesome.

"Stop thinking, you're gonna have an headache!"

"I was just thinking about Tom. And how happy I am to have him living with us for a year!"

"Yeah, it's gonna be great! Eff, I've been thinking ..."

"Hum... about what ..."

"Well when Tom will have his A level Noe will be old enough to travel so maybe ..."

"Yeah..."

"We could go live with them, I me an travelling and everything...If you want to... I mean ... "

"Of course! It would be awesome !"

"Yeah I know!"

"Maybe we can call them to let them know ?"

"They already know ... sorry ... I wasn't sure about this so I've talked with them first ... sorry..."

"No need to be sorry, it's ok. I love K., I really do."

"Well babe I hope considering that we're about to have our second child!"

"I've been thinking too..."

"Yeah ... and?"

"Maybe we could call Anthea to be there for the birth."

"You sure?"

"Well, it's about time... I'm obviously not who I used to be and I guess that it's the same for her ... so maybe it's about time i forgive her ..."

"I'm proud of you, you're right you've changed, and I'm lucky enough to have been there all along this change."

"Well actually you're a really big part of that! I owe you a lot! Katie just so you know I'm happy, like really really happy for the first time of my life. I can't even believe that we're married and about to have a second child! Me Effy Stonem mother! I can't even believe it myself. Each morning I've to pinch myself just to be sure that this is the real life, and not just a dream!"

"Thanks, and you're gonna be great with him too, I don't even doubt it!"

"Plus he, like Lou and I, will have the perfect place to grown up!"

"Yep, this house is awesome, and now that we're gonna travel the world with the lezza' ..."

"I wasn't talking about the house or the fact that we're gonna travel all around the world babe. Those place aren't gonna help us to grown up..."

"You got me confused there? Then where it is ..."

"Babe the perfect place to grow is in yours arms!"

Thanks to those who have reviewed my words.

This was the last chapter I hope you've liked it and the whole story as well...


End file.
